Celera The Sister Of Goku
by Anime93
Summary: Okay Celera was born twenty minutes before Kakarot (Goku) was. She was sent to Namek originally but a malfunction in her ship lead her to earth alongside her brother with a message. Twenty three years later the Saiyan Raditz arrives and drops the bombshell.
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking... How can I write a DBZ story with Goku having an older sister by a half hour? I thought and thought and I couldn't think of much. It's been done so many times, understatement. But this is fan fiction and the imagination runs wild. So I wasn't precisely sure how to do this, how to make her character stand out and not get the "mary sue." So I'm doing a one shot. Celera is her name and unlike goku her memory wasn't lost. Will she be a complete savage, not exactly that gets old quick saiyans kill, kill, kill, how redundant.

"Goku!"

Celera ran towards the small house located in the middle of no where her tan feet stammering the grass as she charged head long with a big grin on her face. She wore a bright red gi with a black sash, the top came up just above the bottom of her rib cage exposing her toned stomach. Her wild hair flapped as the wind violently gusted passed her. It had been a good three years since she last seen her brother both parting ways after the 23rd martial arts tournament.

"Celera?" Chi Chi peeked her head out of the door. Her hair up in a loose fitting bun letting her bangs and several strands dangle. She was surprised to see her sister in law, after she flew off with Kami the wife never thought she'd see her again.

"Hey Chi." Celera greeted her skidding to a halt kicking up grass in front of her. Chi Chi blinked nervously a couple of times. Celera glanced at her feet dusting the dirt off with a blank expression.

"You're as energetic as ever." Chi Chi said with a small smile. "If you're looking for Goku and Gohan they went to Roshi's for the reunion. If you leave now you can catch up." She said with a polite smile. Celera scratched the top of her head, stretched, yawned, and then scowled. A normal person would be shocked by the gestures, but Chi Chi knew this woman since she was thirteen, she was used to it by now. Kind of. "Urm, I thought you'd rush off to see Goku and Gohan?" She asked with a hint of suspicion.

"No way, I'm not going by that nasty old pervert!" Celera said indignantly folding her arms under her breasts huffing quietly. "The last time I seen Roshi he just grabbed my ass, then tried to grab my boob!" Celera exclaimed her face turning bright red. Chi Chi looked warily at the woman before smiling uneasily.

"Well, I am proud of you for making the adult decision." Chi Chi said. "Since you're not doing anything, how about you come in for a snack?"

"That sounds great!" Celera said making her way into the home. She gave the place a once over it was fully furnished with a TV. She nearly choked in surprise, Chi Chi and TV? It'd poison poor Gohan's mind! She looked at a large couch on the side of the room and a recliner in the center. The kitchen was spacious with a complete stove. Celera's stomach began to grumble in agreement catching the aroma of something tasty. "What's ya cooking Chi?" She asked sitting down at the table.

Chi Chi walked to the pot with a large bowl, she grabbed the spoon stirring the contents for a few minutes before scooping out at least five dumplings. She repeated the process three times filling the bowl up to the top. Believe it or not she ate as much as Goku. Chi Chi set the steaming bowl down on the table, Celera's eyes watered and got really big. "This smells so good!" Chi Chi smiled lightly as she watched Celera dig in.

It was nice this... It reminded her of the old days when they were younger. They were pretty close, being the only female fighters and all. It felt like a lifetime ago now she had a kid, and settled down as a housewife. While Celera continued her training on the lookout under Kami's tutelage. "Celera, out of curiosity why did you decide to visit today? Not that I'm ungrateful for your presence but..." Chi Chi trailed off letting the question linger in the air.

Celera swallowed in one big gulp in a Goku fashion wiping her mouth with her arm. "Well, Kami said that some evil energy is coming to earth and I should spend time with my loved ones instead of train." She said honestly plopping another dumpling in her mouth leaning back in the chair. Chi Chi looked at her questionably. "I wanted to see you again, it has been a long time." Celera said sincerely.

"It has. Thank you." Chi Chi said with a warm smile. Living in the mountains got old and boring. Though she wouldn't complain about her life she couldn't be happier. It would be nice for someone to visit though, would it kill Krillin to come over just once? Well maybe, she was known for her spitfire temper.

"Sure thing Chi. So what have you been up to while I was gone?" Celera asked leaning forward on the table with her arms looking at Chi Chi curiously. Being alone in the mountains had to have gotten boring, but the same could be said in her case. Kami's lookout wasn't exactly fun, she was on a schedule training, eating, meditating to control her instincts, eat, and train again. It got old quick and if it wasn't for the training she'd fly right off that place. "I mean, you and my brother are married now..." Celera slowly smirked when she seen Chi Chi's cheeks turn red. "To think he thought it was a type of food." Celera said with a sigh shaking her head helplessly.

"Yeah, he was quite ignorant back then." Chi Chi said remembering it like it was yesterday. She perked up looking at Celera with shining eyes. "How about you, you must be a head turner. Surely you've found someone by now."

"Well... Uh, no exactly. Yamcha is on and off with Bulma. Tein that's just weird, and Krillin is just a goofball." Celera said bluntly. She read romances thanks to Chi Chi, but her life was anything but a romantic tale and the three mentioned weren't exactly her prince charming. One was a player, the other was stoic, and the other was indecisive. "And I'm on the lookout most of my time anyways so I have no time for it." She said nodding her head slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Chi Chi said with slight disappointment. She really wanted Celera to find a good man, but she doubted there was any man on earth that was capable of handling her. It was too much to ask for at this point in time.

"We can't rush these things." Celera said resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she let out a quiet sigh. "I have to ask, is the drape the same as the mane?" Celera asked raising her eyebrow. Chi Chi blinked hard looking at her quizzically.

"Come again?"

Celera laughed quietly. "My brother, his hair, is it the same..."

"Okay!" Chi Chi exclaimed face bright red.

"I guess that's a yes." Celera said in between her spouts of laughter. She knew she was horrible but damn it was funny. "I just had to ask, I know he's my younger brother and all but I didn't see him..."

"Ok!" Chi Chi shook her head stiffly. Celera was just lude, crude, and what she said was completely uncalled for. But then her stomach settled into a knot as she remembered what her sister said when she first came. "So this dark energy, what about it?"

Celera didn't mean to but she rolled her eyes. It wasn't directed at Chi Chi, but at Kami. She had been meditating when him and Mr. Popo came out of no where disturbing her self reflection. Normally she was up for the adventure, but meditating was always a key point to her training. It kept her instincts and blood lust tamed. "I don't know Chi. To be honest. Kami just told me I should visit my loved ones and there was a dark energy heading for Earth." Celera explained, she really went to look around half of the world to before she came to Chi Chi's what a waste of time that was. Maybe Kami was finally going senile.

That didn't help Chi Chi in the least. "I don't like the sound of that what if this evil... Monster goes after my Gohan?"

Celera opened her mouth to speak but clamped it shut until her lips formed a thin line. "W-what is this?" She asked fear in her voice. She wasn't afraid of anything, but this energy, it was so dark and massive it coated the very air she was breathing. Chi Chi looked at her with worry, it wasn't often she seen Celera get so wound up.

She didn't dare to ask, but worry and grief consumed her. "Celera?"

"What power..." She whispered quickly rising to her feet running towards the front door. Damn it why did Chi Chi have to jinx it? Why did Kami have to be right? Why was such a filthy thing traveling to earth, she'd find out, but first. She looked back at her sister in law hot on her heels. "Chi, you can't come." She said firmly pushing her back into her house gently.

"B-but my gohan!" She said near tears.

"Coming with will only put him in more danger, if he's in any." She quickly pacified before Chi Chi had an all out nervous breakdown on her. She wasn't Bulma, she couldn't deal with Chi Chi having a mini stroke. Chi Chi eyed Celera's tail which twitched violently finally it uncoiled itself from her waist flicking angrily at the tip. "I won't let anything happen to him." Celera said in a steely voice. Chi Chi's nerves and thoughts went a thousand miles a second. She noted Celera's tail, she wanted to hope. But she just had a bad feeling deep in her gut.

"Please be careful." Chi Chi said resisting the urge to hug her. Celera nodded with a hard look before flying into the air a purple aura enveloping her entire body as she streaked away from the mountains fading into the sky before twinkling from sight. Her heart skipped a beat, Chi Chi stared in the direction Celera was flying in, it was right where Goku and Gohan were, she wanted to empty the contents in her stomach, her nervousness made her jitter.

* * *

Meanwhile on a farm land far from Kame House, and the Son House a lone space pod crashed into the soil of the earth impacting with a crater at least thirty feet deep. Steam guzzled out of the many holes in a loud hiss, slowly the door opened up hitting the ground with a thud. A tall man with extremely long hair stepped out his facial features sharp. He has a muscular build a red band tied on his left leg and left arm, a green scouter covering his left eye, he wore a strange alien type armor that was brown and black with shoulder guards protruding out to the sides. He began to slowly levitate landing just outside of the edge of the crater scowling as he looked around his surroundings. "What's this?" His voice filled with contempt and malice.

"Kakarot should've already conquered this world. Why is everything... Still everything!?" He asked sharply to no one in particular venting his disgust and anger to the wind. His scouter began to beep wildly measuring a power heading straight towards him from the east. "Power level of 800?" He asked a hint of far in his voice. "Impossible." He quickly deduced his scouter was on the brink. Another few beeps alerted him to a power moving with great speed in the north several kilometers away from here. "Power level of four hundred and fifty..." He narrowed his eyes when another beep caught his attention his eyes flicked straight north a growl leaving the back of his throat. "Power level of four hundred and sixty..." He mused lifting himself in the air with a quick burst of ki. "That is Kakarot and Celera no doubt about it." He said with disdain before beaming forward at lightning speeds.

* * *

Piccolo stood with his arms crossed over his chest staring into the barren wasteland of mountains. He trained himself to the bone every waking second to surpass those two. How could mere humans defeat him the son of the great King Piccolo!? It was madness, it wasn't supposed to happen he was untouchable! He tossed aside all of the human warriors without batting an eye lash but those two not only kept up with him move for move, but they also surpassed him. A smirk crossed his face as he reveled in his thoughts of hearing them scream again or blasting a hole through Celera's torso and Goku's shoulder.

He had no doubts that he was the strongest person on the earth now. His claim of the world was all but secured. Nothing could get in his way. He felt his senses get smashed with a power, an unbelievable power with darkness to match its height. He turned around with a stony glare looking at the long haired man that should before him with a cocky smirk. "You're not Kakarot or Celera." He said narrowing his eyes in disgust.

"Kakarot? You must mean Goku, I know both of them, actually." Picclo said sharply turning completely around to face this strange man, his eyes darted to a brown monkey tail wrapped around his waist. His cape billowed in the gentle breeze making its way through the area. He never felt such a strong presence before, where did this man come from? He'd never seen him before, his hair vaguely reminded him of the long and wild haired Celera. Did he just appear? No he'd had sensed him the moment he did. "What do you want with them?"

The tall man snickered keeping his arms folded over his chest. "Although, it does not concern you. I have to speak with them about a certain task that they'd fail to complete. And depending on their answer I'll kill them." He stated cockily still holding that smirk. Piccolo narrowed his eyes, this man was cocky, too cocky for his own good. What made him so sure of himself, oh well it didn't matter. Goku and Celera were his to kill, only he would cause them pain!

"Then I won't let you pass. I've already claimed my stake at revenge on them and this planet. Having you here is like a blemish." Piccolo said snidely.

The newcomer chuckled lightly at the insult. He could appreciate this man for what it was worth. He was evil, callous and would walk over others to get what he wanted. He'd be a perfect addition to the Planet Trade perhaps. They could always use someone evil and powerful, Frieza was always hiring others to do his dirty work. "Normally I don't do this..." He said trailing off as he leveled a gaze with the caped Namekian.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

"Hehe, my name is Raditz. And I'm a Saiyan warrior sent here to... Collect. Normally I'd blast you into oblivion before I even started a conversation. But you're one of us, come with me join me and together we can take over this world, and then the universe." Raditz said putting his arms out to his sides with a crazy grin on his face. Piccolo studied the man, he could pick out a lie with little effort. This man wasn't lying, but he was a solo act. The son of the great King Piccolo was nobody's second! He sneered his nose up glowering at the wild haired man.

"I'm going to have to decline. You see, I've already claimed my stake on this world. And I'm not going to share any of it with you. And what the hell kind of name is Raditz, what are you a turnip?" Piccolo mocked.

"Why you!" Raditz growled clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white. "You will pay for insulting me green man! Prepare yourself!" The long haired man yelled clenching his fists tightly as he power began to climb. Piccolo looked at the man with the same stony glare his face impassive other than the deep scowl wrinkling his skin.

"It is you, who should prepare." Piccolo smirked darkly grabbing his right wrist, his eyes widened a fraction as veins bulged, energy circulated, and his power climbed up to dangerous levels. With a shout he released the burst of energy at near point blank range, Raditz's eyes widened as his scouter went on the brink wailing loudly.

"Impossible, power level of fourteen hundred, how could anyone match a Saiyan warrior-" his musings were cut short as bright yellow white consumed his vision. On instinct he reached his fist out punching the blast. It didn't give in the least the Saiyan felt like his arm was going to jam up, with another push he pushed the blast off to the side grimacing as it exploded against his left shoulder guard. Pieces and chips scattered across the ground some going as far as a mile out.

Piccolo straightened his posture chuckling darkly. "I guess that's it for him." He turned half way around when he caught the glimpse of a shadow in the smoke. So he wasn't so weak after all, maybe he'd have a little fun with this one. Raditz seethed angrily, his teeth clenched, the skin on his shoulder smoldering. His eyes twisted in anger and disbelief.

_"D-damn_ you I'll make you pay!" Raditz seethed glaring at the Namekian. Piccolo cracked his knuckles, moving his next to the side until he got a good pop.

"Then enough of your senseless talk, come at me!" He goaded taking his stance. Raditz didn't respond verbally, he responded with a charge forward, a punch aimed for the green skinned warrior's head. Piccolo moved his head to the side dodging the punch at the last minute. With a loud howl Raditz went on the attack throwing timed punches and kicks, Piccolo stepped back ducking over the arcing swings of the Saiyan warrior, he snapped his fist up aiming for his stomach, Raditz lifted his knee up in time blocking the blow, the ground rippled around them before cracking chucking little rocks through the air.

"Not as easy as you thought!" Raditz said with a smirk pushing the Namekian away going on the attack again.

* * *

Celera and Goku sped towards the two clashing powers one on Nimbus the other flying. Goku narrowed his eyes seeing a dark cloud just over the horizon. "That's Piccolo for sure, but I can't make out that second power." Goku said.

Celera looked at him with wide eyes. "N-no way that can't be string bean!" She shouted by accident. Goku looked at her for a moment as she composed herself. "How did he get that strong?" Goku furrowed his brows looking ahead again for a moment.

"I'm not sure, I guess he really wants to kill us." He answered sheepishly. "What's the plan?" He looked to his sister with a curious expression.

Celera's eyes narrowed, her thoughts wandering. A plan, a plan? Was there a plan, it was clear both her AND Goku were outclassed, while it was the dark power that just arrived on Earth the grasped their attention. Piccolo's was just... Unbelievable. Strength wasn't everything in a fight, it was a lot but not everything. She knew that from first had experience her wit and intelligence helped her conquer past foes that outmatched her. "Well, Piccolo can already sense us coming, so there goes the element surprise..." She trailed off rubbing her chin. "We'll need to use teamwork, when you or I find an opening take it."

"Simple enough." Goku nodded his head in agreement. "Now let's go!" He said in a low voice the Nimbus taking off at blinding speeds, Celera stayed by his side keeping up with little effort.

* * *

Fist and forearm collided sending a ripple through the ground. Raditz slid back grunting through clenched teeth. _No! Damn it all no! _He roared mentally. This couldn't be he was a Saiyan, and this green skinned freak was matching his every move! How could a pathetic dirt clod like this planet house such a powerful warrior.

"Guess my luck ran out..." He mused wiping a trickle of blood from his lip.

Hehe, luck. Really you guys never surprise with me with a thousand excuses to why you're just weaker than I." Piccolo said snidely smirking for a moment.

"What was that?!" Raditz barked.

"Go on and on about Saiyan this, Saiyan that, the truth is you're just pathetic. Hanging onto something that's been lost for years, you aren't the strongest but the weakest." Piccolo said holding his smirk.

Raditz clenched his fists, flashbacks of his life on Planet Vegeta phased into his mind. Constantly being mocked for being weak by the so called elites, his pride torn, his honor taken. His own father disowning him. All of it rushed back with reckless abandon. "No!" His white aura flared around him whipping up dust and debris as he pushed himself as far as he could go. "I am not weak!" He roared, energy flared in both of his hands wisping the air in a violent wind as it shone a pinkish hue. Veins stretched across his arms, his eyes fixated on the being who dared to mock him. "Alright green man! Just try and stop this! Double Sunday!" His voice ran through the air deafened by the roar of the two blasts of energy tearing a gouge into the earth as they barreled for the Namekian.

"This isn't even a matter of trying! Piccolo shouted yelling at the top of his lungs, extending his arms forward, the two blasts hit with thunderous force his feet digging through the ground as he tried to stabilize himself, his hands slowly began to burn, his footing not becoming anymore balanced. _Guess I underestimated him, no matter. _Piccolo's eyes widened as he let out a shriek in one motion he heaved the two blasts up over his head sending them into orbit. Raditz tried, struggled to not gape his mouth, his signature move just tossed aside like a play thing, how...

"Now let me show you how it's done!" Piccolo shouted putting his index and middle fingers together placing them just on his forehead. Grunting, he charged his energy letting it flow like a wild river, slowly a blue cloud formed around his body as lightning surged around the two fingers, veins throbbed, and the ground pulsated from his output. Raditz took a step back shock washing over his face. "E-eighteen hundred, no way!" He yelled slamming his foot into the ground growling.

"Special Beam Canno-" Piccolo extended his arm forward, half way, he let out a strangled gasp, he glared to the side spotting Celera her first engraved in his right jaw. He had little time to yell or curse as he was flung to the side smashing through a mountain.

"That... Was too close." She breathed wiping the nervous sweat from her brow. She glanced around for a moment then looked behind her spotting the wild haired man, her eyes widened like saucers when she spotted the furry appendage wrapped to his waist. "Y-you have a tail?" She asked dumbfounded while her own flicked.

Raditz looked up above him spotting the spitting image of his father land beside her. "K-kakarot..." He breathed eyes wide in shock.

"Kakarot?" Goku turned around raising an eyebrow. "What's a... Kakarot?"

"And Celera... Wait what are you doing here!?" He asked walking towards them with an angry scowl. Celera and Goku looked at each other shrugging their shoulders. He let out a growl of frustration. "Well answer me!"

"I just saved your ass! The least you can do is speak to me with some manners!" Celera shouted indignantly. Raditz's mouth gaped open for a moment before it thinned back into a scowl. "I've lived here my entire life, with my brother Goku." She nodded to Goku. "Who are you and what's a Kakarot, is that another name for carrot?"

"Tell me did either of you hit your head when you were little?" He asked carefully looking at each of them in tow. Goku looked thoughtful for a moment scratching the top of his head in deep thought.

"It's hazy, but I do remember hitting my head, I was really young." He answered.

"And you?" Raditz turned to look at Celera folding his arms across his chest.

"No... I've always hard a problem with... Killing." She shuffled her feet looking at the ground with a guilty expression on her face.

"Just great, you two have been mingling with these earthlings!" Raditz spat in disgust. "You brother were sent here on a mission to eradicate all life!" He turned to look at Celera. "You aren't even supposed to be here, you were sent to Namek!"

"Namek?" Celera blinked hard looking at her brother for clarification but he looked just as confused if not more than she was. Raditz felt anger bubble, stemming from his annoyance. These two were a disgrace, what the hell have they been doing! Learning to tie their shoes!

"I didn't come here to give a history lesson, but I'll keep this short. My name is Raditz and I am a Saiyan warrior one of the last in the universe. You two are my younger siblings, the spitting image of our father and mother. We Saiyans are planet brokers we travel world to world wiping out all traces of life then we put the planet on the market, whoever pays more gets the planet. You Kakarot were sent here as an infant to do just that." He turned to Celera. "And you were sent to Namek, how did you wind up on this dump?"

"I have another brother?"

"I have a brother?"

Celera and Goku looked at each other their eyes wide. Goku furrowed his brows looking at the newcomer. "Well, my name is Goku. I don't go by this Kakarot you call me by. And second I would never destroy innocence for a selfish reason such as that, I can't be related to a pirate like you!"

Celera stared at Raditz with wide eyes. Her instincts were tamed to some extent thanks to Kami, her memories were all but a blur. But... There was no other way to explain why they both had tails. "R-raditz..." She gulped.

"Huh?" Goku looked at her.

"Good, I see you haven't lost your memory like our dear old baby brother over here." Raditz said coolly with a smirk.

"Look, even if we are brothers. Me or Celera would never harm innocence!" Goku said with finality. Raditz turned to look at Celera with a hard stare. "Is that true? You just said you always had a problem with killing."

Celera felt incredibly nervous all of the sudden. This topic didn't sit well with her. Those were memories of a lifetime ago, she was different so much different than these earthlings, than her own brother. "I-I killed before... Yes." She nodded meekly. "But, I'd never wipe out the people of this planet, I have friends and family." She said resolutely staring at him with a hard gaze the same as Goku's. Raditz looked dumbfounded for a second before he hissed in absolute revulsion.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing... You two are so... Soft a disgrace to our race! Defective!"

"Don't call us defective!" Celera screamed beating her brother to the punch by just a second. The sound of a rock smacking the ground alerted them to a presence. His presence. In a flash of light Piccolo erupted from under the debris his cape torn exposing the weighted plates, his turban nearly shredded just hanging off of his head. Goku looked between his sister and Raditz, it couldn't be. He couldn't have a brother there was no way, but they both had tails... And their hair was almost the same.

"While I don't believe every word you say. I do believe you are our brother, so I'll help you." Goku said firmly turning to face Piccolo.

The namekian traced his forearm over his mouth directing a murderous glare at Celera. "Always the shrewd one to take advantage of the situation." He said spitting out some blood.

"The feeling is mutual." Celera said back with equal hostility looking back at Raditz and Goku. "We can solve our... Family... Stuff later. Can we work together?" Goku smiled nodding his head without hesitation.

"Yeah."

"Raditz?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Alright!" Raditz relented giving his neck a good pop. "I'm game as long as I pound this green man."

"So confident when before you were just a sniveling mess." Piccolo quipped tossing his turban to the side, the turban hit the ground with a thud leaving small cracks. He smirked manically grabbing his shoulder guards and lifting his cape off smoothly in one motion tossing it aside. "Truth be told I was just warming up, you three together won't be much."

"We'll just see about that." Goku said angrily. "I don't get you Piccolo what you desire is wrong, but I'll always be a step ahead of you."

Piccolo frowned.

"That's funny coming from the person I blasted a hole through." Piccolo quipped pushing his knuckles down, cracking them.

"Don't get so high and mighty, it's three on one." Celera said scowling at her former enemy's child.

"It's not high and mighty, it's composure!" Piccolo snarled letting out a howl of fury as a blue aura blazed around his body shattering and cracking the ground beneath him throwing it out in every direction. Veins throbbed through his body, his power pulsating through every nerve, every cell, climbing to the surface with sheer ferocity. "Haaaa!" He screamed up to the clouds as a bright blue light blocked out the sun of the area blinding the three warriors for a few moments.

All the color drained from Raditz's face. "Power level of two thousand..."

"Now my revenge will be complete, then this planet will be mine. You two idiotic siblings should've known better than to challenge me after all of this time!" Piccolo yelled as the dust was cleared away from the space between them.

"We'll just have to see." Goku said with a confident smirk. Though he was on edge, the prospect of this battle was all to exciting.

"I'm going to knock you down a couple of pegs green bean!" Celera shouted glowering at him. She had enough of the quips, the insults, the time for talk was over. "Let's get going!"

_These two are insane! _Raditz thought, but he forced himself into his fighting stance despite all of the pain he was in. He had his pride and nobody would or could take that away.

"Good, good." Piccolo sad in mock applause. "It'll make it that much more better when I'm stomping your organs out!"

The ground chipped apart as the three Saiyans put on an incredible burst of speed closing the distance between themselves and Piccolo in less than a second. The Namekian smoothly got into his stance wit a sadistic smirk playing on his face. _Come on!_

And that's all leave me a review and tell me what you think for real leave anything, just review if you read this I need some feedback and opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

"You'd really help me, even though I've come here to recruit you and even kill you?" Raditz asked dumbfounded as he looked at his younger siblings.

"Well, you said you're our brother. So I can't let you fight alone." Goku said with a small smile turning to look back at him.

"And, besides Piccolo needs to be put back into his place. He maybe strong, but he can't take all of us." Celera said with a small smirk.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Is that what you think. You, your idiotic brother, and turnip over there are as good as dead!" Piccolo said snidely smirking when he seen Raditz glower at him.

"I was hoping you'd be smarter than your father, I guess stupidity runs in your family Piccolo. My brother hit his head and he's smarter than you." Celera quipped.

"Shut up! I've heard enough of your bullshit Celera!" Piccolo howled in fury exerting some of his ki to prove his point. "I would've killed this long haired scum if you never showed up. You've been a thorn in my side long enough!"

"And you've been a pain in my ass long enough!" Celera shot back frowning and puffing her cheeks out. "You stupid green bean!" Goku looked at her with small frown. "What?" She looked at him blankly before groaning exasperatedly. "I am twenty three and your older sister I can say ass if I want!"

"Oh no it wasn't that I was just wondering when we get to fight!" He said with a grin.

"My siblings... Are crazy." Raditz muttered shaking his head. It was just like seeing his parents all over again. "As much as I'd like to listen to him and you sister banter back and forth, I am on a tight schedule."

"For once we can agree on something." Piccolo said snidely taking his stance. "I don't know what I'll enjoy more stomping the hole I put in your shoulder Goku, breaking your legs Celera, or blasting you into oblivion _Raditz._"

"Shut up!" Celera shouted her anger bubbling to the surface in the form of a purple aura. "You won't lay a hand on them!"

"I'd have to agree with her Piccolo I can't let you take out your hatred on anyone else." Goku said sadly taking his own stance.

"While I'm not sentimental I'm going to grind you into mulch, green man." Raditz smirked taking his stance.

Piccolo cackled darkly. A small chip blemished the ground and they forces charged at one another. Goku took the lead while Celera flanked left and Raditz flanked right. Goku made the first swing but missed as Piccolo swayed his head to the side he didn't have time to react deftly dodging a high kick from Celera. They sped across the grass attacking and defending, Raditz phased into sight behind the Namekian warrior aiming a chop for the base of his neck. At the same time Goku threw a punch and Celera threw an elbow, Piccolo smirked snatching them by the wrists throwing them off to the sides, they had little time to react as their world began to spin, Piccolo whirled around gripping Raditz's wrist feeling his bones creak under his pressure. "Is that all you can!?" He yelled. Raditz winced slightly his wrist was going to break soon if he didn't think of something. He focused his ki into the center of his gripped palm a smirk creasing his face as he seen Piccolo gasp in shock. "SATURDAY CRUSH!" He shouted unleashing the golden torrent of ki at point blank range. Piccolo's yell was deafened by the roaring explosion that followed shortly after.

"That'll teach you." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Heh, you're weaker than I thought." Piccolo said mockingly, Raditz's eyes bolted open seeing the shadow submerged in smoke. _No way! _He screamed mentally taking a step back.

"A good attack, but he was expecting that." Celera pacified as she landed a few inches to his side glaring into the smoke. "But, that should've worked, just how strong did he get over the span of five years?!" She hissed in irritation. She thought of sending a blast at point blank range but that'd just waste her energy.

"We'll find an opening and then hit him our hardest." Goku said confidently landing a few feet in front of them. "Me and Celera know him better than anyone else. Little tricks won't work we just need to hit him hard."

"By all means try, and keep trying!" Piccolo cackled walking towards them with his arms outstretched. "You're forgetting I know you two better than anyone else, it was you who killed my father, denied my revenge, and pushed my plans back five years. Not again!" Piccolo gritted his teeth pushing his power as high as it could go. "This time you lose!"

"Time for that plan." Raditz shouted over the roar of the wind. Celera and Goku nodded before darting off in different directions, Raditz charged forward. He had enough of this green creature he mocked him and sit on his pride, he'd teach him a lesson and then squash his little head! He aimed a kick low, Piccolo seen it coming moving to the side Raditz fired off a punch, Piccolo batted it aside before turning his head Goku's orange g flashing into sight with a elbow. The Namekian leaned back backhanding Raditz across the chest he let out a strangled gasp as his armor cracked from the force. Goku glanced at his brother scowling at his nemesis throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, Piccolo dodged and weaved between the blows with grace before blocking a knee aimed for his stomach with his own. The ground impacted as their limbs crashed together their teeth bared fighting for dominance. Piccolo smirked pushing his leg down easily he had a clear edge in strength, he reared his hand back whipping it forward.

His eyes widened, he felt air and just air no solid mass. He glanced to the side narrowing his eyes in on Celera who had his wrist gripped tightly. "You know you shouldn't get too cocky!" She tightened her grip summoning all of her strength as his feet left the ground. "And you shouldn't be so quick!" Piccolo snapped back gritting his teeth as his feet slammed into the ground, he let out a howl Celera's eyes widened in shock as she was lifted off of the ground and slammed face first into the ground. He had little time to celebrate as Raditz was upon raining blows from all directions with all of his strength. His lungs burned from the sharp breaths, tasting blood from the back of his throat he knew he had internal bleeding to some degree. But nobody did that to his sister! Piccolo smirked snatching both of his wrists in mid swing holding them in place. Goku slammed a fist into his ribs, Piccolo tensed in shock more than pain he released Raditz slamming a foot into his chest, whirling around to face Goku he shot a fist up aiming for the Saiyan's face, Goku deftly dodged trying to distance himself but Piccolo's foot shot up burying itself into his stomach.

Raditz struggled to catch his breath, the force of the blow knocked all the air from his lungs. He never felt this before, pain! Goku planted his hands into the ground springing to his feet stopping his tumble. Celera hissed in pain as blood dripped from the gash on he head missing eyebrow and going down the middle of her face. Piccolo glanced at them with an evil smirk playing on his face.

"You're going to pay for that!" Celera snapped. Whipping some of it away shakily standing to her feet.

"Am I?" Piccolo asked snidely. "You can barely stand up." He mocked walking towards her narrowing his eyes. "You, you killed my father." Goku leapt forward throwing a punch but Piccolo wasn't in the mood and batted him away like a fly with the back of his hand. "And your brother got in my way, humiliated me, and pushed my plans back!" He stood over her glowering. "Killing you will be my greatest pleasure first revenge then this planet..." Celera opened her mouth to speak but Piccolo grabbed her by the throat slowly lifting her off of the ground.

"Double sunday!" Raditz roared phasing into sight behind Piccolo, the Namekian's eyes widened fear glimmering for a moment as a strangled gasp escaped his lungs. Celera fell to her knees coughing violently massaging her throat.

"Nice save." She rasped. Raditz scowled for a second before nodding his head slightly looking ahead in the cloud of smoke. "This isn't doing anything, he's just toying with us!"

Celera winced at the statement. It wasn't directed exactly at her, but she felt pain... Not physical pain. "I'm. Going. To-" She clenched her fists seething quietly standing to her feet. She took a sharp breath as Goku landed near her looking between her and Raditz. "I have a plan."

"We're waiting." Raditz said.

"Someone will need to distract him, but if two of us charge an attack and fire it at the same time we may pull this out." He explained with confidence.

"And the off chance it doesn't work?" Celera asked with a raised eyebrow. Goku smiled sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. "Well I haven't thought about that."

"Typical." She rolled her eyes. "How much time do you need?" She asked looking at them intently. Goku hummed quietly in deep thought. "Two minutes should do, maybe less."

"About the same." Raditz replied.

"I'll buy time then." Celera said with resolve taking a few steps forward.

"But you're hurt!" Goku protested grabbing her shoulder. He wanted to beat Piccolo, they needed to beat Piccolo, but not at the cost of her life. Her life was more important! "I'll buy time."

"No." Celera shrugged out of his grasp looking back at him. "I have to do this brother. Just work on the Kamehameha I'll handle the rest." She said stubbornly wincing as fresh blood leaked from the gash.

"No." Goku growled glaring at Piccolo who looked worse for wear with some cuts on his skin.

"We have our mission, let's finish it." Raditz sternly walking towards his arguing siblings. "Celera can handle it we have our duty to fulfill, if we fail she dies and we all die." Goku felt conflicted he loved his sister, he didn't want her to die. They were both warriors, but he worried about her it was only natural. "Fine." He answered hesitantly letting go of Celera's shoulder.

"Be safe."

"As safe as a Saiyan can be." Raditz smirked, just a little.

Celera sprung off of her feet flipping forward several times before landing a few feet in front of Piccolo leaving small craters shaped to her feet. Piccolo stared at her with her stony glare a bloodthirsty smirk slowly creasing his face wrinkling his green skin. "What about the other two?" He asked snidely looking passed Celera. "Don't worry about them." She said firmly


	3. Chapter 3

Celera took her stance, lunging towards Piccolo at sub sonic speeds, she closed the distance between them in an instant with a thundering kick. Piccolo brought his forearm up blocking the blow with grit teeth, his feet dug trenches into the ground, he threw a kick, she threw a punch, the two began to darting across the ground moving at speeds untraceable to the human eye.

Goku gritted his teeth cupping his hands behind him. "Ka!" He exclaimed spurred on by his sister's efforts. Blue ki concentrated into the palm of his hands flashing violently. "Me.. Ha..." The sphere of energy expanded until it pressed against the skin of his palms. Raditz brought his right arm up his hand hovering over his head a pink energy began to crackle around it, he strained in focus, he was low on ki, this would be the last attack if this didn't work, they were all goners. Veins stretched on his muscular arm as his muscles bulged, he watched his sister and the green man going back and forth.

When she'd throw a kick he'd dodge or block, when he threw a punch she'd parry or deflect it going in for a counter strike. Celera was a master of the Turtle Hermit style having learned it, she used this to her advantage. Using fluid movements and strikes to get passed the Namekian's guard landing a few blows but nothing too major. Piccolo however, had a style to counter the fluid and flexible movements of the Turtle School with direct and ferocious strikes putting everything he had into them.

Celera leaned back watching the back of Piccolo's knuckles fly passed her nose just inches away from connecting. She narrowed her eyes leaping back to put some distance between them, Piccolo gave chase hyper extending his arms. The elastic like arms of the Namekian whipped through the air, nails bared, hands open ready to clamp down on her. Celera kept moving planting her hands on the grass and flipping back narrowly avoiding the appendages. "You're mine!" Piccolo snarled latching his nails into the dirt his arms retracted for a second before loosening, he shot towards Celera with a maniacal grin, he closed the gap of land between them holding his grin, Celera slammed her palms into the ground using her strong core she whipped her legs forward, Piccolo had little time to react as she slammed her insteps in his face.

He bit back a cry of pain feeling his bones give to her force. He opened his eyes seeing nothing but a blur, blinking hard he shook his head sharpening his vision. He spit out a wad a purple blood watching it splash over the grass with a scowl. There was no way she could be stronger than him, it wasn't possible. He knew he had an edge over her, several edges, he narrowed his eyes locking onto the wild haired woman with malicious intent. _She's skilled, very skilled. I underestimated her and she used my charge to catch me off guard, not again! _He mentally acknowledged.

"Ha!" Goku exclaimed louder as the sphere of energy grew brighter than before almost a hot white instead of a cool blue. He glanced at Raditz with intense eyes, his eyes flicked up to the gathering ball of energy in his brother's hand almost shocked by the strength of it.

Celera traded blows with Piccolo she used all of her body parts even her head, but Piccolo was matching her blow for blow and more. Her stubborn nature and will refused to let her just surrender, she didn't know why but she wanted to die in battle, not as a helpless ham. They continued trading blows, zipping across the grass kicking up dozens of loose strands as their blows collided. _This is getting bad. _Celera mused deftly dodging a blow by flipping to the side. She opted not to block his attacks anymore since they had too much strength behind them, she flipped and twirled at times launching herself several feet in the air to avoid the strikes, but Piccolo wasn't letting up. In fact he was pressing his advantage now.

_Damn it come on! Come on! _Raditz shouted mentally.

Celera gasped loudly while the air rushed out of her body leaving her to hyperventilate. Piccolo had his fist buried in her stomach pressing it until there was almost a budge in her back. With her oxygen sapped and her energy dropping she fell to her knees wrapping her arms around her stomach on instinct to dull the pain. She could only see a green blur below her and a purple one just above her, she struggled to stand up but her body wouldn't respond almost like it shut down. _No! _She shouted mentally willing herself shakily to her feet staggering back. "You never did know when to give up..." Piccolo snarled phasing into sight behind her latching onto her tail, in a quick motion he wrapped the furry appendage around her neck slowly constricting her airway. She closed her eyes focusing on the air she didn't have in her, she clawed and scratched at her tail trying to get it loose but the furry limb was imbedded against her windpipe.

"HA!" Goku shouted gritting his teeth, narrowing his eyes intently. He struggled with himself to drop this blast and help Celera the gash of her head was leaking fresh blood and it nearly covered her entire face. Her face, was starting to turn a blue and purple hue from the lack of oxygen, he could swear he seen her gasping thrashing around in Piccolo's grip. But he steeled himself, she was doing her part, he had to do his.

"Suffocation is too gentle for you..." Piccolo tightened his grip on her tail, Celera opened her mouth to suck in oxygen but found none. "I'm going to break your neck." He hissed with venom in his voice tightening his squeeze even more, by now her head was a bright blue slowly turning purple. She struggled to stay composed her nervous system was taxed to its limit sending the message of pain all the way to her finger tips and now sending a message to her lungs to force oxygen in, it was hard, extremely hard but she found her peace of mind. She couldn't feel her airway being closed more than what it was, only a peace and a sereneness. She cracked her eyes open seeing a blue light coalescing near her, she took a breath nearly gagging but got some oxygen down her windpipe. _Alright! _She puffed her cheeks out feeling something slowly burning away at the sensitive skin.

"Fire it now!" Raditz snapped.

"Wait!" Goku shouted abruptly.

Celera let out a strangled gasp opening her mouth, a black cloud escaped from her mouth as she gaped it open as far as it could go whipping her head from side to side. Piccolo grunted in pain releasing her from his death grip and leaping back. Celera dropped to the grass coughing violently sucking in as much air as she could not caring if she vomited or not. Piccolo seethed in pain as burns ripped at his green skin and began to shred his gi. "What was that?" Raditz asked looking at his brother.

"Her technique." Goku answered setting his jaw. "HAA!" He fired his arms forward, the blue sphere of energy ripping through the air at near sonic speeds kicking up large scale winds. It shot towards Piccolo tearing a trench in the green grass below as it closed the distance in the blink of an eye. Raditz frowned. "Saturday crush!" He roared throwing his arm forward, the pink ball of crackling energy shot forward at lightning speeds trailing behind Goku's blast by a few meters. Piccolo shook his head trying to rid the ash from his body, some got in his eye as well. His senses flared sharply, he lunged to the side to avoid the blast, his arm felt blistering, blistering with heat, he let out a cry of pain as two explosions rattled the ground around him and rang his ears he struggled to compose himself, the ash was still in his eyes, and he was sure he lost an arm or maybe both.

"Not... Too bad." Celera wheezed staggering to her feet looking at Goku and Raditz. "If I do say so myself." She grinned slightly.

"Not too bad?" Raditz questioned out loud, mostly to himself. His sister was nearly covered in blood and she was coming up with these retorts?

"He was too cocky for his own good." Goku agreed with a solemn nod. He looked at his sister with wide eyes. The color to her face was returning no longer a light purple, the fur on her tail was ruffled and matted, her hair was stained with red and matted to her shoulders, and she could barely stand up. "We need to fix you up." He said with slight concern.

"I-I'll be fine." She argued taking a few shaky steps towards them getting her balance back. She couldn't see straight still goku and her brother were fading, doubling, tripling, and blurring out from existence itself in her eyes. She could scarcely make out the spiky head of Goku and the long mane of Raditz, if it wasn't for their unique hairstyles she wouldn't know who was who. She shook her head coughing a few times as she sucked in heaving breaths of oxygen.

"You maybe soft... But you're tough." Raditz said with a small smirk of pride.

"And you're all dead!" A hoarse strangled voice shouted through the smoke. They turned to look at the person the voice belonged to, shock covered their faces even Goku's as they watched a battered Piccolo slowly and shakily step through the smoke. His entire left arm was missing purple blood oozed and dripped out from the wound. His right arm was partially gone purple blood dripped freely from the wound splashing the ground in large drops, his purple gi was completely shredded his torso exposed and his pants legs hanging on by several piece of torn fabric. His eyes were narrowed filled with contempt, rage, and hatred. "I hope you enjoyed that attack... Because it was the last one!" He shrieked as veins began to surge and bubble through his body. Raditz looked on with disgust mixed with shock as he watched the veins grow and something move inside of them. Goku and Celera gritted their teeth watching Piccolo shaking violently, they knew what was coming next. "HAAAAA!" Piccolo shrieked, an entire arm jutted from his left shoulder and hand an arm jutted from the stub on his right arm. Both were covered in green liquid, his fingers twitched violently as they meant the air, his nerves working overtime.

"W-What the hell!?" Raditz barked whirling to face Celera and Goku but they looked just as angry as he was, but they didn't look as shocked.

"Now. It's. Over!" Piccolo roared spit flying from his maw as he beared his canines. He lifted his hand, electricity started crackling, a yellow sphere slowly began to narrowed her eyes contemplating her next move, if she could. She could barely feel her legs and her vision was starting to blur. She wouldn't sit around and die without putting up a fight.

"Kiezan!" A voice shouted, deafening in the air around them. A split second later a large disc shot across the air screaming as it cut through the fabric of time itself. _What? _Piccolo shouted mentally, he barely felt the flare of energy but it was enough to make alarms go off in his head. He quickly cancelled his blast deftly leaping over the disc aimed to shred his legs. With a hiss, he landed back on the ground, his moccasins slamming into the grass. He looked to the side with murderous glee, up perched atop a mountain not even sixty feet away was a short and muscular man with a bald head, he had six dots on the center of his forehead, and wore the same gi as goku. Orange with a blue belt. He leaped into the air blasting towards them with a flare of his white aura, he landed on the ground looking at the three Saiyans.

"Krillin..." Celera said with a hint of relief.

"I'm not too late am I?" Krillin asked glancing back at them with a small smirk before whirling around to face Piccolo. His fists clenched in anticipation.

"No, good timing." Goku said wiping a stray path of blood from his mouth.

Raditz was shocked, almost mortified in shock. How could this one planet, this insignificant planet hold such powerful warriors. Even the weaker ones were on a different level, their energy manipulation was superior to his, not even their power. It surprised him-and made him mad. He closed his eyes as a rivet of images flashed before the black lids, children laughing at him, his father dismissing him. Were they right? He was weak- he was so weak his siblings and an earthing were fighting with him. He opened his eyes fists clenched at his sides, he took a stride forward. "Kakarot, Celera stand aside." He pushed passed them.

Raditz launched himself at Piccolo, screaming in rage. The battle, it could be seen, was not going his way. Piccolo jumped over Raditz's punch, he stumbled forward trying to recover his balance, then grunted in pain as he felt the impact of Piccolo's boot on the back of his head. His fist swung for Piccolo, he shook off the throbbing pain. But the Namekian grinned and raised a hand, palm forward, firing a beam of energy which exploded on contact rattling the ground, sending Raditz tumbling backwards.

Raditz forced himself to a stop in mid air, heaving a breath, he charged again. Blind to the consequences. Every hit he took just made him that much madder, and less likely to think of strategies. He launched a rain of blows, a piccolo dodged left to right, walking slowly backwards as Raditz's continued fury worsened his aim. After several seconds of back and forth, Piccolo got bored, and slammed his elbow into Raditz's neck. He followed up with a punch to the stomach, Raditz doubled over gasping in pain, Piccolo followed up with an uppercut, kicking him away and dashing around behind him before he could hit the floor, bringing Raditz's fall to a halt with his fist. They hung in mid air until Piccolo threw Raditz to the floor. The saiyan groaned in pain, tried to get up, but collapsed.

Piccolo slowly turned to Goku, Celera, and Krillin, who were watching in horror. "I'll finish turnip in a minute." He said striding towards them. Celera readied herself with her brother and friend for a fight they knew they couldn't win. "I've been waiting to fight you two for five years, so this "brother" of yours can wait." The ground began to shake as Piccolo focused his energy, making to charge the duo. He saw movement out the corner of his eye. He whirled around to intercept, but wasn't quick enough.

"Never.. Turn your back on your opponent! Raditz hissed. Leaping from behind, wrapping one arm around Piccolo's waist and the other around his neck. He grunted. "Especially if they belong to the deadliest warrior race in the universe!" He threw Piccolo over his shoulder, as he crashed onto the ground Raditz landed on top of him driving the tip of his knee into the center of Piccolo's back. He grabbed the sides of Piccolo's head smashing his face into the ground, the third time Piccolo lashed out with a fist, as Raditz flinched away, he used the lapse to leap to his feet. Raditz growled hurling ki blasts his way. Piccolo knocked them all away, hard pressed. The barrage continued, unrelenting like the anger bubbling inside of the long haired Saiyan, he kicked off the ground, hpvering several feet in the air, he began to charge an energy ball.

"That can't be good..." Raditz muttered, he launched himself to the side, running at superhuman speeds as the blast was released, rocketing towards him closing the distance in a heartbeat, with a smile of glee. He bent his knees leaping over, lifting his legs clear as the ball flew under them.

"Look out!" Goku yelled. He, Tein, and Celera fled, the ball slammed into the soil, detonating with amazing force. Raditz took a brief glance at the crater.

"That was too close..." He breathed wiping sweat from his brow. Piccolo phased into sight in front of him, punching him viciously into the ground. Raditz landed in a crumbled heap, the Namekian's eyes glowed bright red as two razor thin beams crashed into the scouter completely obliterating it in a cloud of debris. He flinched, twitching slightly as he struggled to move his battered body. "No... I will not... Be defeated like this..." His fingers left trenches in the dirt, he raised his head straining.

Piccolo landed on the ground in front of him. "Still fighting? You're tenacious, I'll give you that much." He cracked his knuckles. "But, you have to realize there's no way you can win, I'll exterminate you, like the insect you are." He moved to stomp down on Raditz's neck, but something collided with his face.

"Aagh!" Piccolo staggered back, raising his guard. "What the-" Goku stood between him and Raditz. A grim look on the Saiyan's face. With a chill, he realized he's seen this look before. In the memories he inherited from his father. This was Goku's face before they killed the original King Piccolo.

"You stay away from my brother!" Goku snapped, preparing himself.

"Ka...Kakarot?" Raditz rasped painfully. "Why? You rejected me-you said you'd never join me. "W-Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're family." The younger Saiyan replied. "And, Piccolo's a bigger threat than you."

Piccolo frowned, eyes narrowing. "What do you think you can do, Goku? You've seen my power. Not even this Raditz can stand up to me. What chance do you have?" Goku charged towards him, completely void of fear.

"I don't care how strong you are! I will stop you!"

Piccolo yelled. "You're welcome to try!" Goku had nearly reached Piccolo, he raised his hands to both sides of his head, closing his eyes.

"Raditz! I'll buy you time to recover! SOLAR FLARE!" He shouted. Piccolo anticipated the attack a second ahead, turning to face the opposite direction, shielding his eyes from the blast of blinding light.

"You think that's going to work!? I already-" Piccolo was interrupted as he seen Celera and Krillin in the same posture behind him.

"SOLAR FLARE!" They repeated in unison. Piccolo wasn't expecting it a second time, never considered a third time. And this time he was effectively blinded.

"AAH!" He roared in agony rubbing his eyes, painfully. "My eyes, damn you!" He howled in pain clutching his eyes again.

"Now, Celera!" Goku said jumping over next to Celera. Goku cupped his hands at his sides focusing his ki, as Krillin cupped his hands at his sides, focusing the bulk of his ki into his palms. Celera cupped her hands at her sides. "Super!"

"KA...ME...HA...ME..."

"HAAAAAAAA!" They shouted in unison, as a trio of beams, bright blue. Burst forth in a brilliant light, crashing into Piccolo sending shock waves out for miles around the landscape.

Raditz stared wide eyes, as he struggled onto his feet, shakily standing to his full height. "What the... They can focus their energy into one point-" a new determination came over him, and he stood up straight, shaking. "I... Am a Saiyan warrior... And I will not be beaten by this... Green creature! My amnesic, ill-trained long lost brother... And my ill-trained long lost sister, can stand up to fight..." He clenched his fingers. "Why shouldn't I!?" He strided forward, gaining confidence with each step. "Stand aside!"

"Huh?" Goku glanced around, seeing his brother on his feet. "Radtz, you okay?" Before Raditz could respond, and before Celera could make a retort, Piccolo appeared out of the dust cloud, looking worse for wear. He moved faster than the human could trace kicking Goku into the ground, he yowled in anger batting Krillin aside with the back of his fist.

"Enough!" Piccolo roared, charging energy around both hands. "Go ahead, just try and dodge..." He smirked. "If you don't think you're strong enough to survive that is."

"Are you deaf!? I am part of the most powerful race in the universe! Are you still calling me weak!?"

"Raditz! No!" Goku yelled, Piccolo stamped down on his back. "Agh... Don't listen to him! Get out of the way!"

"Bring it on!" Raditz yelled. "I can take anything you have to throw at me!"

"Let's see..." Piccolo brought his hands together, an almost pure white beam of ki launched out of his hands carving a trench in the ground as it went forward. Raditz stood firm in its path as it lanced right at him.

Another explosion shook the ground, as the beam detonated on its mark, drowning out everything in a bright flash of white and sound. Goku could only stare in horror-Raditz played right into Piccolo's hands, letting his emotions get the better of him again. And Goku couldn't do anything, as Piccolo had him trapped under his foot.

The dust began to clear. Someone was standing there. But-Goku squinted to see through the smoke-something was off. The outline was different... The smoke was wisped away, revealing Krillin, who stood in front of Raditz with his arms crossed in front of his face, shielding him from the blast.

"What... No way! Damn him..." Piccolo shouted, breathing harder. "Regenerating, and these energy attacks have drained my power...and Raditz is still alive."

Krillin gasped, falling backwards his strength leaving him. Raditz caught him before he hit the ground. "Why!?" He asked, not understanding. "Why would... Someone like you do this for me? You know, I'm the enemy of your entire species." He was mortally shocked, his brother and sister saving him was one thing, but this earthling?

Krillin smiled coughing up blood. "You're... Goku's and... Celera's brother. They're the best people I know... So you can't be all bad, right?" He convulsed, and his eyes closed.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled, reaching out a hand in his best friend's direction. "Hold on! Don't give up!"

"It's too late... Kakarot." Raditz said quietly. "He's dead." He laid krillin down on the ground, then stood up, turning to face Piccolo. "That was a powerful attack-it must have drained you, severely." He shifted slowly, getting into a fighting stance. "Foolish as it was, Kakarot's friend's courage has given me the opportunity to end this battle. It's gone on too long already."

"Yes, it has!" Celera shouted, Piccolo's eyes widened, fear and shock consuming his face glimmering in his eyes. He lost track of Celera, no he couldn't keep track of her. The smoke and noise, plus his wounds and fatigue, he didn't factor her in. He whirled around, lashing out with the back of his fist, Celera ignored the blood dripping from her gash. She leaned back shifting her weight quickly on the balls of her feet, her hand snapped up smacking him right under the wrist, Piccolo stumbled his blow deflected. Celera completed her turn chambering her right leg as she spun,Piccolo could only watch in horror as she snapped her leg up, heel crunching his chin he let out a strangled gasp as he felt several bones break. He slammed onto the ground.

Silence fell. Raditz took a deep breath. "It's over..." He lurched forward, wincing with each painful step, coming to a halt in front of Piccolo's prone body. Slowly, he raised his hand. "I won't make the same mistake you did. A battle is not won until you have crushed the life of your enemy. Before he could bring his hand down, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop," Goku ordered, the dangerous look back in his eyes.

"What!? Kakarot are you out of your mind!?"" Raditz spluttered in disbelief.

"Nobody else is dying today." Goku stood firm. "I won't let you kill him. I don't want to have to use force, but if I did, you don't have enough energy left to fight back."

Raditz stood there, still as a statue for an agonizingly lone moment. Finally, he lowered his head. "Damn you, Kakarot... This world... It's made you soft. He killed your friend, don't you care?"

"Of course I care! But, here on earth we have these things called Dragonballs. We can use them to grant any wish. Like bringing the dead back to life."

"Any wish? You could be immortal! You could have... Unlimited power... And you only think of him?" Raditz asked, shocked.

Seemingly from out of nowhere Celera spoke up. "Who is your leader? You said there are more of us, did you not? Where would the strongest Saiyan be, who is he?"

Raditz gulped. "Ve...Vegeta."

"Good, we need to make contact with him." Celera spoke promptly. It was better to have strength in numbers, and she needed to do this, as a last request. For him.

Power levels. I hate em, but you all love em. So I'll put them down.

Goku: 1000

Celera: 800

Raditz: 1500

Piccolo: 2300

Krillin: 450


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No questions. Thanks for the reviews.

"So, this Vegeta is your leader?" Celera asked, that name sent a chill down Raditz's spine. Even now his hunger for power, he could hear it in his every word spoken. Raditz forced himself to answer. "Yes... He is..." She nodded. "Alright, first we'll have to contact him." Celera said with a knowing gaze.

"W-What?"

"I take it, that thing on your head was some sort of communication device, when Piccolo destroyed it the feed was destroyed as well. Your friends-already know you were in a battle, and worse they could've by chance caught wind of the Dragonballs." Her voice grew urgent. "We can't let them know, and they can't be hostile, it's better to have them on our team."

Despair filled Raditz's mind. "That isn't a good... Idea." He pounded the ground, leaving a crater several feet wide. "I won the battle. Damn it... If he comes... I've got to get off of this planet!" He stood up, only to discover his strength was finally running out, and he collapsed. Goku, standing next him, caught him before he hit the ground, propping him on his shoulder. "Hey... Raditz! What's the matter you sounded upset."

"Kakarot, we can't call them to this planet!" Raditz looked up at his brother. "The other two saiyans-if they come here. It'll be in one year-and they'll kill every single living thing on this planet, then use you dragon things to wish themselves immortal!

"They'll kill us too? Don't they have loyalty or honor?"

"Apparently..." Raditz coughed, a trick of blood running down his chin from his mouth. "...Not."

"Well, whatever we're going to do we need to move it. You need medical attention. I'll get Krillin's body and-" Celera looked around, but couldn't see the body. "I can't see it... It was right over there, maybe Kami made it vanish, it does seem like his work." She shook her head. "We'll worry about that later." Goku said bracing himself to fully support Raditz's weight, he took off into the air "NIMBUS!"

"Guess this means I better get back to the lookout, Kami is going to want to speak to me." Celera mused quietly. Hopefully it wasn't another lecture, she needed to clean herself up. Hopefully Kami had spare senzu beans, asking yajirobe was like pulling teeth. _Obese moron_... She hissed mentally. She turned to face Goku. "Hey, I'll just meet you at your house." She informed, Goku looked at her nodding before the yellow cloud shot off into the sky.

Celera lifted herself into the air with a quick burst of ki heading the opposite direction of her brother. Was she making a mistake calling the other two Saiyans here, she thought so. But, it was better to stay united, there was strength in numbers. And if they were as bad as Raditz said they were, it was better to keep them within her focal point of vision, they were the type to prey on the weak. While she loved a good fight and even... Killing it was in the heat of battle, and in an honorable way. It wasn't just a massacre. _I guess it's time, to show it..." _She thought putting on a burst of speed. She didn't spare Piccolo one glance, he was lucky to be alive. After leaving a gash on her head.

She was starting to feel a mix of emotions as she neared the lookout, still high above the clouds. One would think it was fun, and 'cool' to be here, but it was quite the opposite, as before, she lived on a fixed schedule and had no time for anything else. She hated it as a kid, and still does, but she does understand his intent. She always knew she was different, no human had a tail. She shuddered subconsciously in trepidation, she couldn't help it, there were dark times coming. Whatever it was worth she could sense in the air. She was used to Kami's talking by now, but she'd hate to admit he was right and she was glad she took a break from her training.

"So the other two will be in one year... Then I just have to get strong enough for them to respect me, Goku must be thinking the same." Celera mused as she shot passed a platform with a railing going around the entire perimeter.


	5. Chapter 5

Celera sped off in the opposite direction as Goku and Raditz, she headed off towards the first place that came to mind. Capsule Corp. If there were indeed two more Saiyans, she didn't doubt Bulma could tap into their communications. Goku would be busy explaining the events, and who Raditz is. Not to mention Raditz needed help, he was a mess. But she was equally a mess herself so she couldn't judge.

For once she was happy Piccolo blew something up. It didn't take a scholar to know whatever device was over his eye was able to read and detect power levels as well as communicate through. It clearly wasn't human, it was ahead of their time, obviously Raditz got here through interstellar flight, which humans had yet to discover. With that device destroyed, this Vegeta couldn't hear the news of the Dragonballs. At best it'd be a rumor made up by senile people.

She idly dodged and weaved through clouds sighing as the rushing wind cooled her down. She was exhausted if she had to be honest, she had no idea just how far behind she was, though she was considered one of the most skilled martial artists among the group, it was hard to swallow being strangled and slammed face first into the ground. It was a humbling experience, even with all of them combined they stood no chance of beating him.

The towering skyscrapers and businesses of west city came into view just a few miles up ahead, but in the center of the city was a large yellow dome shaped buildings with big blue letters reading: CAPSULE CORPORATION. Headquarters of Capsule Corporation, home of the heiress to said corporation. Bulma Briefs. Celera met Bulma years back through her brother, though she was... Well Bulma Celera loved her like a sister, next to Chi Chi. And the former was a sister by marriage.

She was confident that Bulma could help out with this situation. She had a knack for pulling things out of her hair, not to mention the lengths she went sometimes. But she was resourceful, and had no quit in her, so she was the best one for the task. Celera angled downward zoning in for the large patch of grass. Her senses were bombarded by horns and just noise. People were talking going about their daily business, or arguing at traffic lights. Celera remembered why she lived at the lookout instead of down here. It was so noisy, and her ears always started ringing.

"Bulma?" Celera called from the empty yard looking around. She could feel a trace of her energy, just a trace of it. She was incredibly exhausted. Her ears perked up catching some rustling at the door a few feet in front of her, the glass doors slid open. Celera's eyes widened as she watched a blue haired woman with a well developed figure run towards her leaving a cloud of dust. "Bulma!" She cried as she was lifted into a tight hug, her aching body ached more as several bones were moved.

"Oh! Celera I missed you! How long has it been!?" She exclaimed hugging her tighter. "Don't answer you and Goku never did have a concept of time." She said brushing off her previous question.

"Bulma... Can't breathe." She wheezed, sucking in a deep breath as her feet hit the ground again. Celera winced popping her arm back into place. Damn Bulma and her hugs. She straightened letting out a long breath.

"Why didn't you just say something?" Bulma said slightly agitated, but quickly brightened up. "So why did you come here?"

"Well-"

"-Do you have a boyfriend."

"-No I-"

"-So you got married!?" Bulma gushed her eyes glistening like stars.

"-No. Bulma!" Celera almost yelled but didn't since her ribs brought a shock of pain to her body causing her to grimace. "I have to ask you a favor." Celera said regaining her breath finally.

"Ugh!" She folded her arms under her breasts. "Is that all I'm ever good for?" She huffed.

"Huh?" Celera asked with a raised eyebrow.

_At times it hard to believe her and Goku are related, but they're both clueless in their own way. _Bulma thought shaking her head slightly. "Never mind," Bulma shook her head again. Sometimes they were just impossible. "Is it bad? What's going on!? Chi Chi called my screaming about darkness, something about her Gohan and death. Bulma couldn't follow it at all. But, Celera being here must mean that whatever she was screaming was true.

Celera looked at Bulma for a moment before sighing. "It's a long story, so you should sit down." Celera said looking around for a place to sit but couldn't find any. The grass look so comfortable, she smiled about to lower herself until Bulma jolted her from her thoughts.

"Let's go to my lab." Bulma suggested beckoning for her friend to follow. Celera followed after her without question, the lab. The place were Goku wasn't allowed at certain times, which was more than reasonable. And one of those soft chairs with the cushion would feel a lot better than the grass. Bulma glanced back at her as they neared the doorway to the main building with a blank expression before it quickly turned to shock. "Oh my-" she lost her words for a moment before continuing. "What happened to you!? We have to get you cleaned up." Bulma said with urgence snatching her by the wrist running into the building.

"It's part of the s-story Bu-Bulma!" Celera's voice echoing outside and down the hallways.

* * *

"...And that's the story." Goku finished explaining. He was seated on one of the couches at Kame House, with his four year old son Gohan on his lap. Sitting opposite of him were Tien, Master Roshi, Launch, and Chiatzuo. Raditz was unconscious next to Goku, and launch currently in shy blue haired personality, had thoughtfully placed a towel under him to stop him from bleeding on the couch.

"I... Can't believe Krillin is... Dead..." Tien muttered, fists shaking slightly.

"Don't worry." Goku replied easily. "We'll bring him back, but it'll take a while to gather the Dragonballs. Right now we have to try and think what we're going to do about these other two Saiyans."

Tein folded his arms. "Maybe... We could ask Piccolo to help us." Everyone look at him in confusion. "I don't like it, but think about it. If he's as powerful as you say, he might be our best bet at beating the Saiyans. And why wouldn't he? If Earth is destroyed, he won't be able to rule it.

"Roshi nodded sagely. "You might be right-" He was interrupted by the hum of an engine just outside in the front. A few moments later, the door opened, and a short somewhat obese man carrying a katana on his hip walked in.

"Yajirobe?" Chiatzuo asked. "Long time no see, what are you doing here?"

"Yo, nice to see you and all that stuff, but Korin and Kami want to see you Tein-and he said to bring that Yamcha dude with you." Yajirobe stated pointing at Tein, looking bored.

"Uh-" Tein started.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Yajirobe continued, ignoring him. "I got a message from Krillin. He says he's gonna get some special training in the afterlife, uh, or something like that... So don't wish him back until the year is up. Oh and he said he doesn't want chiatzuo fighting the Saiyans."

"What?" Chiatzuo stood up from his perch. "Why not?"

"Some crap about being really powerful... Doesn't want you to die since you've been wished back once already. That kind of thing." Yajirobe turned on his heel, heading out the door and jumping back into his air car. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I got somethin' nice cooking in the oven."

"Wait!" Goku yelled standing up and running out of the door. "Yajirobe, you have a spare senzu bean?"

"Un..." The round ninja rummaged through his pockets. "I didn't bring any specially for this occasion, but I usually have a few lying around somewhere. Ah." He produced three small gray colored beans, tossing them to Goku. "Is that all I'm good for, delivering these message and handing out senzus?" He grumbled to himself, as he drove off in the distance.

Goku walked back inside popping his bean into his mouth. He crouched next to Raditz, placing the bean in his mouth. He pressed two fingers to his throat, forcing him to swallow the magical bean. After a couple of seconds Raditz opened his eyes.

"What..." He sat up, looking at his uninjured body. "I'm healed?" The humans in company shrank back a little as he moved, especially those who could sense his ki.

"Yeah!" Goku grinned. "It's a senzu bean. Eat it. And all of your wounds are healed, pretty neat huh?"

Raditz suddenly stood up. "I appreciate all of your assistance, but I'm going to get my ship and leave this planet. I'd advise you to come with me, unless you have a death wish." He dug inside of his armor, retrieving a remote control. While the newcomer was rummaging, Launch felt a nagging tickling sensation in her nose. _Uh oh._

_"_Ah..."

"I'll just remotely activate it, and have it fly here... Can't find that damn button, I always get them mixed up." Raditz muttered not hearing the intake of breath.

"Ah..."

"There. Right next to the-emergency brake, and the self destruct on the other side." His finger hovered over the button.

"-CHOOO!" Launch sneezed, a sneeze of epic proportions. Raditz flinched slightly startled by the outburst, his finger's trajectory was off a bit moving to the left and pressed a button.

His eyes widened in horror. "No... It... No..." He glared at Launch, who had transformed into her blonde, aggressive personality. "You imbecile! Do you even have any idea what you've done!?" Raditz yelled. "You've made me activate the self destruct on my ship, now I can't get off of this planet! Unless your primitive species has developed interstellar travel somehow, which I doubt!"

"Oh, I'm just so _terribly _sorry!" Launch shouted back, a machine gun materialized in her hands seemingly from the air itself. "Big tough alien warrior can't handle a little sneeze? And now it's _my _fault? Go to hell!" She fired her machine gun, and Raditz batted the bullets aside with a sweep of his hand as the others cowered behind the couch.

"Go ahead! Make me angrier! That'll work out really well for you!" Raditz yelled raising his fist, he noticed Goku staring at him. He struggled to calm himself, finally he lowered his hand. "You're not even worth the effort." He growled. "But if Kakarot wasn't here, I'd at least make some kind of an example. Do not cross me woman."

"Whatever." Launch crossed her arms. "I'm not scared of you." She yelled storming off.

"Hehe... Sorry about that." Goku said awkwardly as he pulled Raditz aside. "But, I think we need to get back to the matter at hand. If your ship's broken you could use mine or Celera's?" He asked scratching his head.

"The one we sent you in?" Raditz shook his head before he finished the last word. "No, you and your sister would've stayed inside until the first full moon, then destroyed when you first transformed..." Of course he didn't know, that their adoptive grandfather, Gohan, had found them before either got the chance to transform.

"Full moon? Transforming?" Goku blinked a few times. "Am I missing something?"

"You couldn't have forgotten that! Come on!" Raditz glared at him. "You must know that the Saiyans' true power only shows itself during a full moon..."

Goku looked thoughtful. "But this... Does sound familiar. Describe to me what happens.."

"Fine if you must know." Raditz sighed. "When a Saiyan looks at the full moon-I won't go in the biology of it-they transform into a giant primate-like creature."

"A giant monster?"

"Yes! Is there a problem with that!?" Raditz snapped.

Goku suddenly felt cold and empty. "So... That's why my Grandpa told us to never look at the full moon.. And the monster that crushed him... To death.. Was me." He was silent, face draining of emotion.

"Kakarot?" Raditz asked carefully, attentively. His brother was unresponsive and frozen. "Are you..."

"I'm.. Okay." Goku sniffed a little, blinking a few times while managing to keep tears from filling them. "I'm okay. Just needed a few second... "Like I said, we've got bigger things to worry about. We've established you can't get off of this planet-so either you can wait here for these other Saiyans to come along and kill you. Or you can spend the time we have preparing for them. There are plenty of strong fighters on this planet. When they get here, we'll be ready. Only question is, will you help us?" He held out his hand.

With just a moment of hesitation, Raditz shook it. "It doesn't look like I have any choice. As a true warrior I can't go down without a fight!"

"Okay then!" A huge grin formed on Goku's face. He picked Gohan up from the floor, where the young boy had been curiously wandering around. "I'll go drop Gohan off at home, then I'll head to Kami's! Tein-pick up Yamcha, meet us there. And it's above Korin's tower alright?"

"On it." Tein said standing up stretching. "It's been a while since I've had a real challenge." With that done, Goku headed for the door, but before leaving Goku turned around facing Raditz.

"Do you need a new one of those... Things?" Goku asked not sure what to call the scouter.

"No. I've seen it's possible to sense power levels without one... And I'm going to learn how. It's a lot more convenient than having to rely on a piece of technology. I figured you may have had more use for it than I would." He went to follow Goku. "And stop staring at me!" He snapped at Launch, who came out of the other room as her shy persona.

"NIMBUS!" Goku called up to the sky, jumping on the yellow cloud as it arrived. Raditz, finally leaving the house, floated up next to him.

"Strange, this cloud of yours. Can't you fly under your own power?" He asked.

"Oh, sure." Goku shrugged. "But Nimbus is a lot faster. Shall we go?"

"Sure, lead the way." Raditz said with a bit of sarcasm, and the Saiyans took off into the horizon.

* * *

After a thorough shower and then a bath to clean herself of the dirt, sweat, and dried up blood that littered her appearance, Celera was seated in one of the comfortable chairs in Bulma's mega sized lab. "And that's all of it in a nut shell..." She said finishing her retelling of events. Bulma, who had been working on of her many, many gadgets and inventions when the long haired Saiyan came in set it down and began to listen intently.

"I always knew you and Goku weren't normal..." Bulma said as she took in the gravity of the situation. Celera scowled a bit at that remark. Bulma spun around to face her fully leaning forward. "And, this brother of yours said that there are two more of these 'Saiyans'?"

Celera nodded. "And with good reason, that they maybe headed here right now." The thought of this Vegeta coming to earth made her want to vomit, he didn't sound good. "But it's just speculation, but not anymore..." Celera stood up from her cushion trotting over to a giant screen with an even larger keyboard at the bottom of it. She recalled watching Bulma do, something with this.

Bulma nervously stood up from her seat, walking to Celera's side staring at the giant contraption. "Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

"Because you're paranoid?" Celera offered a reasonable excuse.

Bulma ignored the statement. She couldn't feel any spite or malice behind it, but it still got on her nerves. Paranoid!? Bulma stared at the compute screen for a few seconds, turning back to look at Celera who held a calm stare in her direction. Bulma slowly began to put it together, a nervous yelp escaped her lips. "No! No!" She yelled shooting up from her seat starting to panic. "You don't want those other two to come here, why, they could kill us all!?" Bulma shrieked.

"Look, that's why there's training." Celera said impatiently. "And from what Raditz told me, they may do just that. But it's better to have them as allies, remember the Dragonballs?" Celera asked with a raised eyebrow. Bulma halted her frenzy whirling her head to look at Celera. She let a long sigh drowning herself back into the chair.

"Ugh!" She hit her thighs. "You're right, but I don't like this. What if something happens?" Bulma asked.

"I know." Celera said smiling, of course she was the pragmatic sibling between her and Goku. She would be right. "So can you do this for me or not?" She didn't have much more time to sit around here, she could feel several kis moving in all different directions. Looks like Goku was rounding everyone up with the help of Kami.

Bulma looked defeated. "Of course I can do anything." Bulma replied, her fingers zipping across the keyboard. "What exactly is it that you wanted me to do?"

Celera smiled. She loved Bulma. "I want you to scan for anything outside of the earth. Like transmissions, anything along those lines." Celera explained carefully, she wasn't a tech wiz like Bulma was, but she wasn't incompetent. Bulma tapped her chin a few times with her pointing finger, her gaze hardened as she stroked the keyboard at superhuman speeds, searching for something. Anything. It took a while, but she locked onto something completely alien to her. "I found something!" She called jolting Celera from her trance of awe and amazement as she watched her friend go to work.

"Alright!" Celera said happily wrapping an arm around Bulma's neck leaning in to look at what was on the screen. "Uh?" She blinked once staring at the blank screen.

"What do you want to send?" Bulma asked rolling her eyes, seeing the look of confusion cross Celera's face. "But I wouldn't say too much over the communications. Frieza maybe listening.

"Frieza?" Bulma asked. "I've never seen or heard of anyone like that before. Does Goku know him?"

"I doubt it." Celera replied. "Another story for another time."

"So this Vegeta..." Bulma started nervous. "He's like what Raditz said a planet broker? He won't be happy to deter his course just for this..."

"Well, I have information about the destruction of Planet Vegeta." Celera replied. "That should at the very least grab his attention."

"I guess you have a point." Bulma conceded. "Sorry about Krillin."

"It's okay." Celera waved off her concerns. "We can wish him back with the Dragonballs."

"So..." Bulma started. "Who should I send as?" She asked. "What if he wants immortality?"

"It won't happen." Celera said firmly.

"But they way you explain it. It sounds like this Vegeta guy is at least four times stronger than you." Bulma said.

"If it comes to that I'll stop him myself. If not me then Goku."

"I see I can't change your mind. "Bulma sighed. "You and your brother are impossible."

Thank you." Celera replied. "And we'll all be training to make sure we have some leverage in the conversation." Celera pacified.

Several minutes later Bulma and Celera sent a message to Vegeta and Nappa. "Okay, it's all set. They should arrive here in one year." Bulma said. "Are you sure with everyone together you stand a chance against them?" She felt dread. "I can't help but think it wouldn't make much a difference against Vegeta or Nappa. Let alone this Frieza guy."

"There is one more warrior I'm going to try and recruit to our cause." Celera said. "He's one of the strongest on this planet anyway, but we don't play well with each other."

"Who?" Bulma asked. Goku and Celera were the strongest as far as she was concerned.

"Piccolo." Celera answered with a bitter tone.

"But you two hate each other!" Bulma cried out of nowhere. The thought of those two getting within a mile of each other made her blood turn ice cold.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Celera said standing up from her chair, she looked at Bulma for a second before wrapping her in a hug. Bulma was momentarily shocked by the gesture but returned the hug, squeezing down on her with all of her strength. "Thank you Bulma, you're a good friend." Celera said quietly, she didn't know what would happen if Bulma couldn't come through on this.

Would the Saiyans come and an all out war ensue that took the Earth. Or would Frieza come and destroy everything. Bulma lightly bopped Celera on the head startling her for a moment. "Bulma?" She asked.

"You're welcome Celera. And we're sisters." Bulma said in a light tone. Celera nodded dumbly slightly shocked by the last statement. It wasn't so weird her and Bulma were really close, even though they rarely seen each other these days. Celera still loved her dearly like a sister. "Right!" Celera said with a grin.

"Be careful!" Bulma called after the running form of Celera, as she herself, grabbed a capsule before running down the same hallway. She wanted to know what as going on.

Celera barely heard her friend as several emotions washed over her at once leaving her numb. With a quick push of her Ki she floated off of the ground flying into the air, the last and lone female Saiyan took off into the horizon.

No reviews. No questions. So nothing to put here really. Thanks for reading, that's all folks.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku and Raditz continued their flight towards Goku's home. Being carried in his father's arms was Gohan, he had been staring at Raditz, he finally gathered enough courage to speak, having listened in silence for most of the day.

"Is he my uncle, daddy?" The four year old asked. "You said he was yours and auntie's brother..."

"Huh?" Goku looked down at him. "I guess so. Yeah! Say hi to your uncle Raditz." Gohan looked at him giving a nervous smile, and waved.

"Hi uncle Raditz!"

"Hmph." Raditz turned around, scowling. "By his age, a Saiyan child would have already been sent to conquer some remote planet."

"You really know how to kill a moment, don't you?" Goku muttered, patting Gohan on the end with a grin. "It's okay, Gohan-Raditz is in a bad mood because he got beaten up by Piccolo."

Raditz wanted to retort something along the lines of. I beat that green freak. But something else was pressing his mind. "Kakarot... You offered to let me use yours or sister's ship, when were talking back in the island house."

Goku blinked. "Yeah, so?"

"It sounded like you weren't you going to leave, just let me go and leave you here. Why-would you stay behind and face the invaders, but let me escape?"

"Because, this is my home now." Goku looked at Raditz, face open and sincere. "I couldn't just abandon my friends and family-let alone leave the entire human race, to get wiped out."

Raditz was stunned for a second. "What has it come to, when an amnesic, tailless, low-class renegade has more honor than the prince of our race?" He grumbled, ending the conversation.

The minutes felt like an eternity, crawling by in silence. The mountains of Pazou loomed in the distance.

"So, you going to keep calling me Kakarot or what?"

* * *

"I'm just glad you had enough sense to keep my Gohan out of all that fighting," Chi Chi said holding her son close to her chest. "But, it's all hard to believe. I mean you're from outer space? Are you sure?"

"Look, I wouldn't lie about something like this." Raditz snapped. "As you may be able to tell from the state of my armor, I haven't exactly had an easy time today, so I don't feel particularly inclined to argue about this with you. Now, we're going to meet this world's greatest fighters at the headquarters of some kind of guardian."

"Yup, Kami," Goku cut in. "Remember him from the world tournament, Chi Chi. He's the good side of Piccolo." He waved with a smile. "I'll be back for dinner!" He jumped onto the waiting yellow cloud, and Raditz followed him into the sky.

"Please, stay safe." She whispered suddenly feeling anxious about her husband's safety. Gohan, standing by her feet waved shyly.

"Bye, uncle Raditz," he called after his fading form. Chi Chi frowned that alien brother of Goku's and Celera's better stay away from her little Gohan. Or there would be trouble...

And where was Celera, she wasn't with them like she thought she'd be.

* * *

Celera sped up, as she continued her flight upward towards the lookout. It almost surprised her that Goku, at twelve, climbed up this thing. But, he did the impossible all the time. She rummaged through her pocket making sure she had the things she needed. She felt the kis approaching, and the ones already huddled up on the lookout.

She smiled. Everything was going smoothly. With a quick burst of speed, she screamed through the air zoning in on a platform floating in the middle of no where. It almost seemed like it was suspended in the air by some unseen force. She landed silently on the lookout, the cold tiles sending a quick chill on the soles of her feet. She found Yajirobe, Tein, and Yamcha waiting for her.

The bandit turned around, feeling her ki. "Long time no see Celera, I see..." He looked at her for a moment. "You've grown up." The woman standing in front of him wasn't the child he meant. It couldn't be not the way she was developed.

"Yamcha!" She snapped catching his studying gaze, a deep scowl formed on her face. "Stop staring, you lecher!" She growled her tail starting to lash angrily behind her.

Yamcha flinched back from her murderous glare. "No offense, I was just saying!"

"Are you aware of the situation?" She asked calming herself.

Yamcha nodded. "Tein told me on the way here. So, you have a brother?"

"Yeah." She replied slightly distracted, she should've met the two of them while they were flying here. Too late now, she could wait. "Look, as much as I'd love to sit and idle chat, I have to talk to Kami." Celera said with a hint of annoyance catching Yamcha staring at her again. She was certain there was no more blood on her, just bruises but that wasn't a big deal.

"Uh, sure..." He said nervously as she walked passed him not even sparing him a glance. In truth he was scared of Celera, more so than Chi Chi. Even though, the now mother had a temper and streak of her own, she didn't have near the strength and power Celera did.

* * *

A thought struck Goku, as they made their way towards Kami's lookout. "Hey Raditz-you going to get your armor fixed up?"

"I will at some point." His brother replied. "But, first we need meet this planet's warriors and determine a plan of action."

"What's there to plan?" Goku asked, going faster now that he didn't have to worry about Gohan. "We spend this year training in preparation, and when and if they get here we fight. Simple."

"True, however we still need to know who we have, any advantages we can get in terms of the battle's location, and what training facilities this world has."

Goku nodded. "I guess so, plus we can make sure everyone's clear on exactly what's going on."

It only took another minute for them to reach the lookout, the found Yajirobe, Tein and Yamcha waiting for them. Shortly there after, Kami and Celera walked out to meet them.

"I've been informed," he said, "it pains me to know such a terrible evil will soon be descending on the Earth. Are all of you aware on the situation?"

Yamcha nodded." I was told on the way here." He looked at Raditz. "So this is Goku's and Celera's brother?"

"Why does everyone ask that!?" Raditz snapped. "Do I not look like them or something?"

"Hey, no offense." Yamcha stepped back involuntarily from Raditz's glare."

Tein spoke up. "What would be helpful now is if Raditz told us more about these other two Saiyans. We could really use information on what we're up against."

Raditz stepped forward, standing in front of the others. "It's all bad news, I'm afraid. Both of the other Saiyans' strength greatly exceeds my own easily. Or even that demon I fought today, what was his name-Piccolo?"

"This is troubling..." Kami muttered in his ancient voice. "In one year, we will face twice your strength, and more..."

"I don't think I've made the extent of their superiority quite clear yet." He frowned. "One of them a large brute called Nappa, on his own than double my power."

"Woah... So that guy's the one we should watch out for huh?" Goku asked, picturing himself fighting this 'Nappa' who was twice as strong as Raditz, half nervous, half excited.

"I'm afraid not. You see, the other Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans... _His _power is _ten _times greater than my own."

"W-What?" Yamcha started visibly trembling. "No way..." Yajirobe began to sneak away, feeling this was not a battle for him, but Yamcha snatched him by the back of his shirt and held him in place.

"Hey!" Let go of me!" The samurai whined.

"Not a chance!" Yamcha stood firm. "You're not getting away that easily, you little coward."

"The odds certainly aren't in our favor..." Kami said, leaning heavily on his staff. "However, I will do what I can. Krillin, Yamcha, Yajirobe-I offer my training you you. I have nothing left to teach Goku and Celera, and I doubt Raditz needs instruction from one such as I."

Raditz opened his mouth to speak but Celera cut him off. "Well, there is some good news..." She said with a little hesitancy. Everyone looked at her, but it was Raditz who made her squirm. His glare, he knew she was hiding something.

"Celera..." He growled. "Spit it out!"

Goku looked at her with slight confusion. "What is it?"

She shuffled her feet for a moment, rummaging through her pockets, she pulled out a sheet of a paper. Raditz looked at it with a scowl on his face, he took it from her hand reading what was written on it.

_Vegeta,_

_Something very important has come up. I need you and Nappa to meet me on planet Earth as soon as possible. I can't say too much for we don't know who may be listening, but trust me it is vital that you come immediately._

_Vegeta,_

_This better be worth it or you will be blown to oblivion._

Raditz read the message that come to Celera in response to the one she and Bulma had sent to Vegeta. "Have you gone completely insane!" Raditz yelled at her throwing the paper on the white tile stomping over to Celera.

"What!?" She snapped gnashing her teeth getting in her brother's face, so what if he was taller and older than her!

"You idiot!" He snapped. "What were you thinking!? Sending that message, now he will come to Earth for sure!"

"It's better to have him on our side, than to be our enemy!" She yelled at him, like it was so obvious. "The Dragonballs cannot get into the wrong hands." She said firmly.

During their argument, Goku had picked up the piece of paper, reading what was written on it. "He doesn't sound too happy." He commented.

The siblings stopped arguing for a moment. "That's Vegeta," Raditz said. "I hope you're convincing when he gets here because Vegeta may well kill everyone on the planet of yours including us, if he feels we wasted his time."

"Great..." Yamcha said with slight defeat.

"We'll just have to be strong enough to prevent that from happening." Celera said, he face hard and set in determination.

"I don't think you realize how strong Vegeta is," Raditz said. "He could destroy you without even a thought."

"That's why we're training." Goku said.

"Indeed." Raditz turned to Goku. "I suggest we train together. There are certain aspects of Saiyan physiology which you two might not be familiar with, which may aid you in increasing your power." As he said this, he drove all thoughts of fear from his mind. There was only the coming battle.

"Sounds good! Let's start straight away tomorrow. You want to stay at my house for the night?"

Raditz shook his head. "No thank you. I think you should wait and explain the situation to your family today - my presence could only aggravate the situation. That island house we were at earlier, being home to multiple people, probably would have a greater range of clothing I could choose from until my armor is fixed." This logic alone, didn't seem to be quite enough reason for Raditz to stay with a group of complete strangers, But Goku and Celera weren't the questioning types so he let it go.

"Okay." Goku shrugged. "I'm sure they won't mind."

"Fine with me." Celera shrugged.

Raditz floated a couple feet into the air. "And Kakarot, Celera. Meet me tomorrow in the wasteland near where you live and fly their under your own power."

"Huh? But Nimbus is faster, I told you... And flying tires me out."

"Stop whining, you need to fly on your own not on that stupid cloud." Celera said with annoyance.

Raditz nodded. "That's the point. You need to become self reliant. For the same reason, I'm not using a scouter again, and I aim to be able to sense energy without it." He flew off, vanishing within a few seconds.

Goku turned to Kami. "You may want to use your telepathy and get in touch with Roshi-so Raditz doesn't take them entirely by surprise."

"That would be wise." Kami agreed. "And I shall contact Piccolo as well-I believe already had been said, even he wouldn't wish the Earth to be destroyed, and his assistance would be extremely valuable." At this Celera blanched, the thought of working with him was nauseating, but necessary.

"Good idea." Goku said nodding his head in agreement, he turned to Celera. "Almost forgot," he rummaged through his pocket, snatching the last senzu bean tossing it to her. She caught the bean quickly eating it.

"About time..." She said quietly, her entire body didn't stop aching this whole time. "Oh..." She turned to Yajirobe, he flinched slightly involuntarily. "Yajirobe, your sword." She said holding her hand out.

The samurai looked at her for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "If you give me your sword, you don't have to fight. Consider it your part of helping." She said before he could counter with an argument. She was sure, he'd accept it, and she hoped he did. He'd only slow them down once things got intense.

"Fine..." He muttered, lifting the strap over his head clenching the sheath." A deal is a deal." He asked more than stated. Celera nodded holding her hand out in front of her. Yajirobe tossed his sword to her, she promptly caught it. The deal was too good to pass up, he wanted nothing to do with this fight.

Goku ran to the edge to the lookout and jumped off, catching himself in midair and flying away towards his home. Celera quickly caught up, they flew side by side, Goku as long as he could until finally running out of energy and calling for Nimbus. Celera could only shake her head.

"So, you staying at my house for the night?" Goku asked.

"Sure." Celera replied. Kami help Chi Chi she must be a mess.

* * *

Dorn looked up from the monitor and scowled, his burly face wrinkling. He had been monitoring any communications coming from the Earth for the last ten years. It had been quiet for that entire time. Until today. He read the message again.

_Vegeta,_

_Something very important has come up. I need you and Nappa to meet me on planet Earth as soon as possible. I can't say too much for we don't know who may be listening, but trust me it is vital that you come immediately._

Dorn pondered the message. This wasn't good. It seemed, another Saiyan landed on Earth. The Saiyan, Raditz, wasn't too much of a threat but he still didn't know how strong Kakarot or Celera had become in the last ten years. Vegeta and Nappa were now on their way to Earth as well, this was definitely new Frieza would want to know about it no doubt. He'd love nothing more than to go down there and bring in the Saiyan conspirators along with the message, but he knew if he battled Kakarot or Celera, he would be hard pressed to win the confrontation with only them, and it would be impossible if it was two against one. No, he had to get help on this one. Frieza would want all the conspirators, not just two.

* * *

Just one review. Next chapter consists of training. Just training. Will there be questions whether or not Gohan will train and fight?


	7. Chapter 7

The three Saiyans met before sunrise in the wasteland, the mountains just off to their left. There was a cool breeze. Raditz was wearing a spare Turtle School martial arts uniform from Goku, and was incessantly grumbling about how undignified he looked. "So, how was Kame House?" Goku asked.

Raditz scowled, which was becoming his signature facial expression. "Just try and imagine a galactic warrior, conqueror of worlds, sitting around a table eating with a couple of earthlings. "

"Sounds like it sucks..." Celera said flatly, stretching.

"That bad huh?" Goku gave I didn't know grin, thinking this was somehow his fault. "Sorry about that... Aheh... Then..."

"The old man would tremble anytime I walked near him. I'm fairly certain he could sense my energy." He rubbed his forehead with his hand, even the memory irritated him. "And as for the girl with two personalities... The blonde one kept trying to pick a fight with me, and it took every shred of my willpower not to rip her head from her shoulders. The shy one I can't figure out at all. Humans... Are such strange creatures. It's impossible to tell what they're thinking so much of the time."

"I couldn't agree more." Celera thought back to her past. "I guess that explains why people always thought I was quiet-it was just that I'm a Saiyan."

"Yeah, I always that too." Goku said, thinking back to his past."That explains why people always thought I was simple-it was just that I'm a Saiyan."

"No, you're a Saiyan and simpleton." Raditz crossed his arms."Shall we commence our training?"

Goku and Celera nodded. The latter stretching his muscles while they both mentally prepared themselves. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Training with Raditz was intense beyond belief. All their lives, Goku and Celera pushed themselves, and were pushed by others. To overcome their limitations and ascend to new levels of strength. Raditz, unlike most of their allies, was less of a martial artist and more of a soldier. His sink or swim attitude, meant that if a session left either of them incapacitated, Raditz would carry on training without them, telling them to come back when they'd reattach all of their bones. The snide remark didn't sit well with Celera and she refused to take a break after that statement.

A lot of brutality came from the fact that Raditz knew, and took advantage of, their Saiyan ability to come back even stronger after injury. This trait was used heavily. They;d take a bag of senzu beans, spar until they were more than half dead, then eat a bean heal themselves, and start over.

After a few weeks Goku began to bring Gohan along to watch-he'd been asking where his daddy, auntie, and uncle were all day, and Chi Chi agreed to let him go and watch them, as long as he took his study books.

Goku collapsed next to his son after a hard day's training. "How you doing, 'kiddo?" He asked, ruffling the boy's messy hair. He'd notice Gohan staring wide eyed at the three Saiyans as they fought and moved at incredible speeds, their blows echoing through the wasteland.

"Daddy... Will I be big and strong like you when I grow up?" Gohan asked.

"If you work really hard, and practice, sure." Goku replied, smiling softly, "but, remember, your mom doesn't want you to be a fighter." He shrugged, he gave up on that. "She doesn't want you getting hurt. And I can't blame her, it's dangerous."

"It's not fair!" Gohan pouted. "Why can't I be smart and strong at the same time?" He looked at his father questioningly. "Then you and mommy'll both be happy right?"

"That's right, Gohan." Celera said walking up beside him ruffling his hair. "That's a very good goal to have for yourself," she smiled a little. "If you put your mind to it, anything is possible."

Goku laughed. "Well, it's harder than you might think. Your auntie is special. Anyway, we should get back to it, Raditz is looking impatient." He jumped up, and headed over to his brother. "Great kid." He said. "Wants to fight too, but his mom won't let him."

"A waste," Raditz observed, watching Gohan carefully. "His Saiyan heritage could make him a fine warrior-and we need every advantage we can get."

"He does make a very good point." Celera nodded in agreement.

"Out of the question." Goku crossed his arms, standing firm. "I'm sure he could grow up to be a great fighter, but he's a four year old child. There's no way he's getting into a life or death battle."

"At least train him a little." Raditz shrugged. "Who knows what battles he might face as an adult, and besides when the other Saiyans arrive, the whole world may very well be at stake. If we lose, he definitely dies. You don't want that for _your_ son, I assume?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Training won't hurt." Celera seconded her older brother's statement. "He should know how to defend himself, if we die, at least he knows how to fight. He doesn't have to fight, but training him would be smart." She looked at Goku waiting for an answer.

Goku sighed. "...Fine. I'll give him some training. But he is not fighting unless he absolutely has to understand?" Raditz and Celera nodded. "Good," Goku continued on. "And we have to be sure not to let Chi Chi know. He's such a smart kid he always finishes his homework long before we get home, so... From now on, we'll start training him once he's done with it. Then everything will seem normal to Chi Chi."

"You can worry about that." Raditz said, picking a rock up off of the ground. "I need to test something." He threw it at Gohan with a quick flick of his wrist.

"Raditz what are you-" Goku exclaimed, making to intercept it, but Raditz held him back.

"Stay put." Celea said.

"Watch," his brother told him.

The stone flew in a straight arc for Gohan's head. At the last second he noticed it, raising his head, his eyes suddenly narrowed. There was a bright flash of light, and the stone vaporized.

"Amazing!" Celera smiled widely with approval.

"I knew it!" Raditz grinned. "The child has great power. Now, all we have to do is teach him to use it." Goku nodded. Gohan's power was easily almost as high as his when he first arrived on Earth. Maybe this was going to be easier than he'd previously thought.

* * *

"Alright, so what is this you wanted to show me?" Raditz asked impatient, it was almost night time, the skies were blanketed in navy blue. He was famished, and wanted to get back to Kame House.

Goku, who picked Gohan up sitting him on his shoulders gave his sister a curious look. "What's up?"

Celera looked around for a moment, making sure they were alone. _Well, here goes nothing. _She thought as she pulled out a tiny cube from her pocket. She pushed small button on it, and the hologram of a man appeared.

A few seconds later the hologram began to speak. "This message is for my son and daughter, Kakarot and Celera when they're old enough to see it." The spiky haired hologram said. "If you're seeing this then I was unable to stop Frieza and you two are likely the last Saiyans alive. Now, you were both sent to this planet to eradicate all life from it so it could be sold to the highest bidder. We Saiyans, have worked as planet brokers/slaves under Frieza for years now. We Saiyans are a warrior race and get stronger after every battle. It is because of this, Frieza felt the need to destroy us. But, you my son and daughter, will some day be strong enough to destroy him."

"My mission for you, my son and daughter is not to destroy the life on this planet but to protect it as your train to get strong so you can avenge your people. Seek out anyone who is strong on the planet. More often than not you can learn much from those that may seem like weaklings. "

"Have pride that you're a Saiyan, but don't let it blind you like most of our race has done. Enclosed in here is armor and a scouter for when you're old enough to use them as well as information about the Saiyan race. Never forget where you came from my children, and someday I hope you'll show Frieza what a Saiyan is truly made of."

"This is our leverage on Vegeta." Celera spoke promptly. Raditz and Goku turned to look at her, one in shock inducing paralysis, the other in utter confusion.

"Why didn't you show me this before!?" Raditz yelled, glaring at her. "When did you get that!?"

"It was in my ship that landed here," she replied. "The first thing I can remember after landing was holding this thing in my hand, and then grandpa Gohan came and took us to his home." It was all blurry, but she was certain she got it right.

"Are you certain that Frieza destroyed our race?" Raditz asked. "He did take us in after the meteorite struck our planet."

"Father believed he did," Celera said with a hard voice. She stood firm. Though, she never knew her father the hologram was enough, it was like looking at her brother.

"This changes everything," Raditz said, looking at Celera. "So that's why you contact Vegeta, you work fast." He felt some pride. Goku looked at the two of the blinking, he was going to ask what they were talking about, be he'd find out soon.

"Yes," Celera responded. "I didn't say much over the communications. Frieza may be listening, he's already sent one goon after me."

Raditz was shocked. "Really? Records of your mission are buried in the archives. I had to search long and hard for them." It took entirely too long, in all honestly.

"Dorn, must've done the same then," Goku cut in, thinking back to his past. "He said there's was a reward for bringing in any Saiyans."

_Curious. _Raditz thought, "I guess Frieza wouldn't tell other Saiyans about this reward." Naturally the tyrant wouldn't. "He won't be happy to deter from the job we've got lined up." He warned.

"We'll tell him we have new information about the destruction about Planet Vegeta," Celera replied, as if it was obivous. "That should get his attention, don't you think?"

"True," Raditz conceded. He mutttered what sounded like sorry, "about your friend."

"It's okay," Goku said. "We can just wish him back with the Dragonballs."

"Dragonballs," Raditz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They allow you to make any one wish," Celera explained.

"We could use them to wish for immortality," Raditz suggested. "The we could rule the galaxy ourselves."

"I won't let you." Goku said, standing firm.

Celera frowned. "That's not a good idea. It's not right to replace one tyrant with another."

"You maybe right sister," Raditz said. "But you'll have a hard time convincing Vegeta of that."

"If it comes to that I will stop him myself." Goku said, he wouldn't let them cause any harm.

"You have no idea how strong he is," Raditz said grimacing, the odds were completely against them. "He's easily four times stronger than you or more."

"Then we'll train to make sure we have more leverage in the conversation." Celera said with fierce resolve, if Goku was staying, she'd stay too and fight alongside him.

Raditz nodded his head. "Meet me back her tomorrow, same time." He said, lifting himself into the air, he vanished over the horizon.

"We better start moving too," Goku said, a ravenous roar echoed through the wasteland. "Chi Chi must be almost done with dinner." Another loud roar sounded, and this time he clutched his stomach as if he was hit with a fist.

Celera sighed quietly. Some things never change. "Right..." She said lifting herself up into the air.

* * *

After that day, Celera convinced Chi Chi to let Gohan train. It was sternoius, her sister in law wouldn't budge. So she used Gohan knowing how to defend himself, in case he ever has to fight. And, their training continued. After about six months Bula drove to Kame House, having finished Raditz's brand new armor. She explained it had been too broken to fix, so she just incorporated the pieces and protective technology into this one. He took it with a muttered, force thank you. It was made up of black leggings and vest, an armored top, and his old boots and wrist gauntlets. Bulma got rid of the shoulder and leg plates, explaining they were unweildy-not to mention every battle simulation she ran ended up with the broken. Now she only made one suit, so she could mass produce them, so Raditz wore them for training, and once he demolished one suit he'd pick up another. Needless to say the heiress, constantly berated him for his carelessness, but she was a good person and never refused to make anymore. For his own part, Raditz knew if he snapped or blasted the earth woman in two for her constant whining, he wouldn't get any new armor, so he managed to restrain his anger for the time being.

That restrain was all but gone when Celera mentioned she could've just poofed him up a new set of armor to replace his old one. With all of her years under the tutelage of Kami-she learned a lot of things-the most handy instant materialization. Needless to say they got into an argument, one saying you never asked, the other saying you never offered.

And time went on. Goku's flight improved to the point where he let Gohan use Nimbus, And Raditz's ki sense was honed, just as good as the earth's fighters. Gohan, training in one of Goku's old Turtle School Uniforms. From when he had been a kid-Gohan came leaps and bounds enjoying be able to join in on his father's favorite past time. He was even starting to rub off on Raditz, who now wouldn't snap at him every time he said something, only half of the time. The child's latent power had surprised the adults, even for a Saiyan child. it seemed that a Saiyan-human crossbreed was a particularly powerful hybrid. They had been about to remove the boy's tail to stop him from transforming, but Celera was insistent that he keeps it, also recieved a telepathic message from Kami, who Wearily informed him that Piccolo-had dealt with the situation-as Kami had told him about the Saiyan transformation. They were somewhat shocked next nightfall to discover that their planet no longer had a moon. Again.

Meanwhile, Piccolo, had agreed to hold off his efforts to rule the world, until the possibly invading Saiyans were defeated. In his short, conversations with Kami, he hinted a new technique he was developing, but was vague on the details. The preparation for the Saiyans arrival continued all around the world. Tein and Yamcha, having completed Kami's training, separated, Yamcha going to train in the wild, and Tein going to train in desolate locations. Both to continue their training.

At Capsule Corp, Bulma was replicating Raditz's scouter, so that humans unable to sense energy would be able to follow the coming battle in some way. In her short conversations with Goku and Celera she hinted at new invention, but was vague on the details.

* * *

The sky began to turn pitch black sky, the year was almost up. The seven Dragonballs were now gathered at Kame House-and Shenron was summoned forth-no matter how many times they saw the sky darken, and a light burst high into heavens, it never got old.

"**SPEAK YOUR WISH!" **The dragon rumbled.

"So... This is the dragon..." Raditz whispered in awe. "To think I'd written this planet off as a backwater mudball... When I arrived... But it just keeps on surprising me." He stood with Roshi, the shy Launch, and Yamcha. All gazing up at the hovering behemoth of a dragon.

"Hey, I don't want to sound rude, but you're not going to try to intercept this wish, are you?" Yamcha asked.

"What?" Raditz, suddenly realized what he was talking about."You mean to wish for immortality like Vegeta wants to?" He shook his head. "I thought about it for a long time. Nothing lasts forever. If you were immortal, eventually everyone else would die." He frowned. "You'd be alone in an empty universe, forever. Count me out of that one. Besides," he gave a little smile at the thought. "I have no particular desire to fight Kakarot or Celera over. They've grown in skill and power far faster than I'd have imagined.

Roshi stepped forward.

"Mighty Shenron-"

"Hold up," Yamcha put a hand on his old master's shoulder. "Why don't we use the wish to destroy the Saiyans, and bring krillin back next year?"

**THAT WISH IS IMPOSSIBLE!" **Shenron boomed. "**THE WISHES I GRANT CAN'T EXCEED THE POWER OF MY CREATOR, KAMI. THE SAIYANS ARE TOO POWERFUL FOR ME TO DESTROY. **

**"**Alright then," Roshi nodded. "Good idea, Yamcha-shame it couldn't work. Shenron! Please restore Krillin back to life!"

There was a pause, and Shenron's eyes started glowing bright red. "**THIS IS A TRIVIAL MATTER." **His voice boomed as the glowing intensified. **"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." **In a blinding, and brilliant flash of gold light, Shenron was gone, and the Dragonballs soared together in the air, before shooting off into opposite directions around the world.

"If he has his body still in the afterlife, or course, he's got to physcially travel back here." Roshi shrugged. "He might not actually get here for awhile..."

"We're putting a lot of faint into that human," Raditz said, crossing his arms. "Whatever training he's gone through in the afterlife, it had better have paid off."

"Don't worry." Lauch smiled at the long haired Saiyan. "I'm sure Krillin will come through for us."

"Faith is a wonderful thing." Raditz mumbled, heading back inside. "It must be nice not to know how bad the odds are."

* * *

Lord Frieza, Cui. A purple skinned, fish humanoid, warrior. Came bursting into his master's chambers. "I've just received a priority message from one of our informants."

"This better be important," Frieza said, his beady eyes zoning on his underling.

"It is," Cui said with a smirk. "One of my informants just obtained some information that he thought you needed to know about immediately."

"What information?" Frieza almost snapped, irritation clear in his voice.

"Apparently, there is two more Saiyans who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta," he informed quickly.

"That isn't that vital of information," Frieza said, annoyed. "Inform the bounty hunters that we have to go after them, and bring them back to me. You're wasting my time."

Cui gulped, continuing. "Sire, one of the bounty hunters already had an encounter with one of these Saiyans and was defeated. He has been observing them for the past ten years to see if they posed a big enough threat to bring in outside forces."

The was was poisonous. "Ten years?" He asked in a deathly calm voice. "He's been observing them for ten years and he just now tell me about it."

"Up until now," Cui started. "The Saiyans were staying put and didn't seem like much of a threat."

Frieza's eyes narrowed, he didn't respond waiting for Cui to finish.

"They were found by Raditz," Cui told him. "Raditz then sent a message to Vegeta and they are all meeting up. I think they are up to something my lord."

"You may very well be correct." Frieza said with death in his voice. "Tell this bounty hunter to bring them in. I want them brought to me."

"Sire," Cui said. "He was not powerful enough to defeat one Saiyan. He will be no match for Vegeta."

Frieza frowned. "What do you suggest then?" He asked already knowing which direction this was headed.

"I should lead an expedition to bring them," Cui said, smirking. "I could bring Appule and Napple and bring in the Saiyans. Or better yet, I could eliminate them." His smirk grew.

"Yes," Frieza said, his anger bubbling. "The Saiyans have outlived their usefulness but I'm not sure you're entirely up to the task of eliminating Vegeta. You, Appule, and Napple will go meet up with this bounty hunter. But, Zarbon and Dodoria will accompany you to make sure this task is complete."

"Yes my master," Cui said bowing his head. "There's one other things."

Frieza slammed his tail onto the floor, cracking it with no effort. He glowered at Cui before composing himself. "What is it?"

"There is a female Saiyan." Cui informed his face grim.

This wasn't good, it was horrible. He eradicated all of them, save for a few that he picked, and these two that somehow escaped. He purged them from this galaxy not to just have them repopulate again by. How did this woman...?

"Make sure there isn't a full moon on the day you try to take in the Saiyans. And bring the woman to me."

* * *

One review, one favorite, thanks for it. Power levels... Nobody ask as of yet, but I figured I'd put them down on the end of the next chapter. That's all since no on had questions.


	8. Chapter 8

So, just one question three new reviews and favorite thanks. To answer that question, Krillin didn't die in this one. It seems like I update fast, but I actually write these before hand.

The next morning at 10:35 AM, Kakarot, Celera, and Raditz stood in the desert waiting for their arrival. Raditz wore his brand new armor, with his two red bands. Goku wore his traditional gi, and Celera wore her own gi. They didn't bother with their weighted training clothes-this was no time to play around.

"Are you sure this Vegeta is going to be here today?" Goku asked, half excited, half nervous.

"That's what his message said," Raditz replied, glaring at Celera. "Let's just hope he's in a good mood."

Celera frowned. "If he isn't we'll just have to adjust his attitude then."

"We have your back," Yamcha called as he landed next to the three Saiyans, shortly followed by Tein.

"You ready for this?" Goku asked, warming up. He noticed Raditz was wearing his arm and leg band today. "Hey Raditz. Those red bands you haven't worn them since you fought Piccolo."

Raditz nodded. "It is a Saiyan tradition. When a comrade dies alongside you, someone very close to you soak a white cloth in their blood with their blood and wear into battle in remembrance."

"Do you mind me asking-who they were?"

"This one," Raditz motioned to his leg band, "is in memory of a brave ally of mine. She died on the last mission I was on before planet Vegeta was destroyed, and had that not happened there would have been seven Saiyan left in the galaxy today." He said, thinking, it would have meant that not all but one of the remaining six Saiyans was a woman-their race wouldn't be doomed to extinction. Something which didn't seem to stop Kakarot...

"I'm sorry."

"So am I... And this one on my arm..." He paused. "It is in memory of our father-Bardock, a great warrior. He died with our planet, but his blood runs in my veins, so I soaked this with my own to honor him."

"Oh." Goku blinked, looking thoughtful-he'd never really thought much about his Saiyan father, until yesterday. "Let's hope you don't have to add anymore today." It now hit him that he didn't know much about the Saiyan race in general-he'd have to ask Raditz after the battle.

"You have to tell us stories," Celera said, almost in a childlike manner like Goku. She noticed, Goku staring at her. "Yeah?"

He noticed her red headband. "So that's why you wear that? I always wondered why." He nodded now, understanding.

"No time for talk!" Raditz said, pausing. "Your ki sense maybe better than mine. Did you feel that?"

Tein nodded. "Yeah." He was frowning. "You were right... They're heading this way!"

"The stronger on is Vegeta," Raditz informed, "the other is Nappa, let's hope they don't cause any trouble."

"If they do, we should be able to beat them easily enough," Goku said, confident. "And out here we won't be disturbed."

"And they're strong, they'd make good allies against Frieza." Celera added.

* * *

Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, was by all means to be feared. But at first appearance he didn't look like much, he was a shot and musuclar man, with flame-like black hair. He was wearing white and yellow Saiyan armor of the Royal family, with a full body blue jumpsuit, and white gloves and boots. He flew with his eyes closed, arms folded over his chest, trying to block out Nappa's rambling.

"Nappa, check their power levels." Vegeta ordered.

"Oh, uh right." Nappa nodded pressing the button on his scouter, "There's three power levels of 10,000," in the direction we're going in." The large brute of a Saiyan explained. He towered over Vegeta, however the tall Saiyan was dwarfed in power by the younger Saiyan. His massive body was clad in blue and gold armor of the Saiyan army, with matching boots and wrist gauntlets.

"That must be Kakarot, Celera, and Raditz." Vegeta said.

"There's no way that runt Raditz could be that strong," Nappa said, anger clear in his voice. "This thing must be broken."

Vegeta laughed darkly, enjoying Nappa's discomfort at the mere thought of the low-class warrior being stronger than him. "Who else would it be?" Vegeta asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Surely, Kakarot, Raditz, and Celera are the strongest on this pathetic planet."

Nappa hit his scouter again, a scowl on his face. "There's one at 4400, another at 4200, and one heading in that direction of 5600."

Vegeta laughed darkly, "it appears they've been busy. I know Raditz only had a power level of 1200 when he left... I'm interested to find out how they have gotten so strong." Without sparing another word, the two Saiyans put on a burst of speed, speeding towards the power levels.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Nappa's deep voice bellowed. "Can I blow u this one city!?" He almost begged like a child. Vegeta, looked at him gritting his teeth, his obsidian eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We didn't come here to play around you oaf," Vegeta admonished. "We came here on business. If that fool wasted my time you can have free reign over this entire planet."

"Sounds good to me," Nappa replied, smirking.

* * *

The two Saiyans landed in the desert in front of Goku, Raditz, Celera, Yamcha, and Tein throwing up clouds of dust with their impact. Nappa, the huge warrior with a shaved head and mustache stood slightly in front of Vegeta. Though he was much smaller, he wasn't any less intimidating than the brute. "Well," Vegeta said with a smile, "it's been a long time Raditz. How's your baby brother and sister? And I see you've got two little humans friends who think they can make the difference." The Saiyan siblings and their human comrades stood silent. "I didn't think you put together a force of warriors from this pathetic planet.

"Who are you to call this planet pathetic," Yamcha shot back taking a step forward.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta snapped back. "And you are nothing but a pathetic weakling." He turned to Raditz, Celera, and Goku frowning deeply. "I figured you would keep your men in line." He said.

"You have no right to call this planet pathetic." Tein said. Fists clenched tightly.

"They are all volunteers." Goku said. "I treat them with respect, and they fight for our cause."

Raditz stepped forward, speaking up before the prince could respond to Kakarot's and Tein's comments. "Now, for the reason we called you."

"Yes," Vegeta said, turning his focus on Raditz. "What is so important that you wanted me to come all of this way?"

"Right." Celera spoke up, stepping next to Raditz. "We want your help in defeating Frieza, we don't want to fight you."

"We dare not challenge Lord Frieza," Nappa said paling slightly.

"Would you just shut up you twit," Vegeta rebuked the taller Saiyan. "Now. You wish you challenge the strongest being in the galaxy?"

"Yes," Celera said with finality, her face hard. "We will destroy him for what he did to our race."

Nappa's scouter beeped. "Hey, Vegeta got another power level headed this way." Piccolo soon became visible landing slightly in front of the group of Earth's defenders.

"So these are the Saiyans?" Piccolo glared at the duo of invaders. "Let's get on with this." He said, seething to himself to himself. He couldn't believe that Goku, Celera, and their brother had become so powerful in such a short time. And as for the shorter Saiyan...

Ignoring his quips. Vegeta continued onward with the conversation. "And what did he do to our race?" Vegeta asked, while he sought out power more than anything else. Even he wasn't foolish enough to challenge Frieza.

Celera stepped forward until she was in front of him. Though she was a few inches taller than him his power was unbelievable, she had some in reserve for herself but she wasn't sure if she could match him. All the more reason for this to work out. "He destroyed our people," she said, hatred dripping in every word. She dug through her pockets pulling a recording device from her pocket and pressed a button, showing Vegeta the message.

The entire time. The prince shook with rage, finally after it ended several veins were throbbing in his forehead, he was literally vibrating with anger. "I can't believe we've been played for fools for so long," he spat, "his blood will soak the ground at my feet!" He growled. Celera was ready to smile, so this meant that he was on their side, her moment, and Vegeta's rant were cut short as his scouter began to beep wildly. Vegeta pressed the red button getting a read out. "Six large power levels are heading this way," he informed, frowning, "friends of yours?" He asked staring at the Saiyan siblings.

"Not ours," Raditz said. "We know of one more coming to join us, but not six."

"It doesn't matter," Goku said, feeling the darkness oozing off of whoever it was. "They need to be stopped. Right. Now."

"The highest is measuring at 24,000," Nappa informed, taking a reading with his scouter.

"Frieza must have had us followed here," Vegeta said.

* * *

Zarbon and Dodoria exited their pods, hovering to ground level, and began stretching. Dodoria was the first to speak he wore blue and orange styled armor with matching boots and gauntlets. Essentially Frieza's 'third in command' he belonged to race of pink skinned humanoids. He was a massive being with pink colored skin, and large forearms covered in blunt spikes. His lips were a dark purple, and his eyes held a darkness to them. He stood confidently, as always taking in his surroundings. "Vegeta's definitely here," he said tapping a button on his scouter, glancing at it. "There are several power levels around 6000 near where he is."

This should be child's play, Zarbon said standing a few feet away. Frieza's second in command and leader of his entire army. He was the complete opposite of his massive, and 'sloopy' comrade. Rather, he had blue reptile like skin with yellow piercing eyes, his hair was green kept in a long ponytail that fell elegantly over his left shoulder. He was tall and lean, many women would die to spend five seconds with him. His attire consisted off white and brown styled armor, pink colored sleeves that went up to his bicep, blue leg stockings, and brown shoes, to finish it off her wore a plain, yet elegant white cape.

"I'm going to be the first to fight Vegeta," Cui said, landing beside them. "He and I have a score to settle."

"Fine by me," Zarbon said with a bored expression. "I'm just going to watch any ways.

"I don't even know why he sent you!" Dodoria said, nearly spitting it out, irritation clearly in his voice. "I'm more than capable of handling this on my own." He frowned, without another word spared the six invaders lifted off heading towards the group.

* * *

A few moments later Frieza's top men landed in the desert facing the Saiyans, humans, and Namekian. All with equally confident grins plastered on their face. "Zarbon," Vegeta said his deep royal voice holding contempt and nothing but hatred for the green haired man, as he addressed him. The leader of Frieza's men. "What are you doing out here, hm?"

"I should be ask you the same question," Zarbon said, frowning as he glared at the egomaniac. "What brings the prince of Saiyans out to planet like this?" His voice was riddled with spite, mocking him with each word he spoke.

The prince smirked. "It just so happens one of my fellow Saiyans has found his long lost brother and sister." Vegeta informed not losing his cocky bravado. "I figure I'd welcome them into the gang personally." He added in a cocky fashion.

"You know Frieza has a standing order to be informed of any new Saiyans that are found." Zarbon said matter of factly, his gaze fixing onto Celera. "Especially a female."

Vegeta held his smirk, but inwardly he was fuming as he exchanged banter with the pretty boy. "I am their prince," Vegeta barked, no longer holding back his anger. _"I _have the need to know first." He said, in a low growling tone daring anyone to challenge him.

"You're so full of yourself, it makes me sick," Cui said angrily, cutting into the banter. "Frieza should've killed you years ago."

The green haired man closed his eyes, sighing, "Okay," Zarbon said, his voice serious. "Cui, you take the weaker Saiyans. Appule, Napple, and Dorn can have the three other adult fighters." He starting ordering, be quick and swift in his approach.

"What about Vegeta," Cui said, frowning. "I want to fight Vegeta!"

Zarbon frowned, his unblemished face wrinking in his discontent as he eyed the purple skinned warrior. "You will follow orders," he said sternly. "Dodoria will handle Vegeta." He locked eyes with the fish faced warrior, both holding the intense stare, until Cui thought better and adverted his eyes. A sadistic smirk plastering his face.

"Well, you're confident I'll give you that," Celera said stretching her legs and throwing a few practice jabs out. She glanced at each of them in tow, she didn't know them personally, but learned enough about them through the cube her father recorded any information she or Goku may need when they're older. The green haired one was Zarbon he was the strongest followed by Dodoria. She was certain he wouldn't make any moves, Dodoria judging from his frown would in the blink of an eye. The other two humanoids who both had elongated heads, but contrasting skin colors. One had a yellow complexion with red splotches which was Napple, the other had purple skin with the same splotches except they were green, this was Appule. Lastly there was the short and massive figure of Dorn scowling at them.

Raditz turned to face Goku, "Kakarot, let's go all out. No need in holding back against them." He said as he released his mental blocks letting his ki flow freely like an ocean. "YAAHH!" A light purle aura formed around him, Goku nodded doing the same, his pure white aura igniting with ferocity. The ground around them began to shake before chunks of ground levitated up around them in large slabs, then dropped as they finished, both exhaling in unison.

"Ah..." Appule was visibly pale, doing his best not to shake. "Commander Zarbon, are you getting the same reading as me?"

"Indeed," Zarbon on the other hand, was still smiling with the same cocky expression. "Spiky hair is at twelve thousand, and Raditz is at fifth teen... Not too bad. I didn't expect Saiyans to become so strong, aside from Vegeta. A pity, I guess I'll have to deal with you two..." Zarbon gritted his teeth, inwardly fuming. "Dodoria you take Vegeta and the Saiyan woman. Remember if she can be taken, she must be." He said in a warning tone, remember Frieza doing the exact same. "Judging by how much they were hiding, I estimate the Saiyan woman to be equal or higher than them, I'd estimate the Namekian to be equal to Appule. You three take care of the humans and Namekian don't let them interfere."

* * *

Cui rocketed towards Tein and Yamcha preparing to take the three warriors on all by himself. Appule and Napple followed closed behind hot on his trail, veering towards Tein and Yamcha as Cui collided his forearm with the Namekian's shin both blasting across the ground from the force of their clash.

Cui changed directions quickly, heading towards Nappa. The mammoth of a Saiyan was charging towards him yelling at the top of his lungs. With a smirk he shot a fist out into Nappa's stomach doubling the brute over in pain with no effort. The purple skinned alien took a moment to laugh watch him graveling at his feet. "You Saiyans are pathetic." He spat. He pivoted, shooting at Piccolo aiming a punch for his face. His eyes widened in shock, to his surprise, the green skinned warrior blocked the blow, and retaliated with a swift right hook to his face. Cui wasn't prepared to block. He hadn't been expecting the Namekian to be close to a match for him. Piccolo's fist crashed into his face sending the fish faced alien flying back. He glanced at Nappa. "Help the others." He said. "I'll handle this one myself."

Appule lunged forward aiming a punch for the bandit's jawline, Yamcha seen the attack before it hit jumping back, before leaping forward again throwing a quick jab. Appule smirked dodging the attack as if it was child's play delivering a devastating punch the bandit's mouth sending him flipping towards the ground. He quickly gave chase, using the lapse to capitalize. His white aura blistered around his skin, as sweat began to bead off of his well defined arms, with ferocity he landed a bone shattering elbow to the alien's eyes, titillating a cry of agony before he felt a fist being buried into his stomach. His eyes bugged, and spit flew from his mouth as he distanced himself the best he could struggling to get passed the pain. He deftly dodged a energy ball hurdling towards him before he pressed on the defensive.

Tein brought his hand up catching a vicious knee that Napple aimed for his gut. His hands reverberated from the force of the attack, his teeth grit in effort. With a cry he pushed the leg down, napple stepped back preparing to strike but as he threw a punch Tein landed a sharp blow to his midsection doubling him over, just as he snarled Tein slammed the bottom of his shoe across his jaw, spit flying from his mouth as he was launched to the side. With no time to worry about Yamcha, Tein barreled forward. He blinked just as a fist shot up to meet his face, he bit back a cry of pain twisting in mid-air, spotting the cunning warrior. He flew towards Tein a sadistic smirk on his face as he closed the gap. With a cry Tein threw his arm forward aiming a well timed punch.

* * *

Dodoria stood facing off against Celera and Vegeta. A confident smile tugged at his fat purple lips, something that made Celera cringe inwardly. "Give it up now," his obnoxious voice booming. "And I'll go easy on you." Vegeta didn't respond verbally instead he shot forward and set a blinding fist at the pink plated warrior's head. Vegeta hid his shock as Dodoria's hand shot up catching Vegeta's wrist, he smirked as he wrapped it behind his attack, reveling in the Prince's anger. "Really Vegeta?" He asked, laughing quietly. "Did you really think you could beat me?"

"I will tear you limb from limb!" Vegeta spat, spit flying from his mouth as he glared at the pink warrior.

Celera's fist collided with Dodoria's jaw, he gaped in shock as his entire cheek began to burn from pain. His oxy feet dug trenches in the ground as he slid to the side glowering at her. "I'll make you pay for that cheap shot!" He spat rocketing towards them like an over sized wrecking ball. With a shared glance Celera and Vegeta silently came to an agreement. Dodoria's speed tripled by the time he got to them, Celera dropped down into the splits resting her nose on the grass as she felt the energy and force blow her hair around wildly. Vegeta, lunged to the side, his back foot digging into the ground as he launched himself forward, fist aimed for his head. Dodoria, cursed mentally slamming his feet into the ground he took a leap back evading Vegeta's punch but was meant by a kick to the back from Celera sending him stumbling forward.

Vegeta raced forward, his eyes fixing onto Dodoria, he fist shot forward, smashing into his midsection. Dodoria doubled over in shock and pain, he caught a flash of red just above his vision. With a quick swing he swung his massive spiked head up to meet the attacker, Celera's eyes widened as she quickly flared her aura zipping to the side avoiding the counter. "You two got lucky with those hits," Dodoria said moving his neck to the side until it cracked. "Now I'm going to crush you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Napple and Appule were successfully pushing back the two humans. Yamcha was hard pressed on the defensive, and Tein was struggling to get strikes in. He wasn't expecting the two of them to work together in perfect sync, he heard a shriek of agony followed by a numbing explosion that halted Appule and Napple the two of them watching the receding black cloud.

"That monkey killed Dorn," Napple spat, his voice holding malice. "Make him pay!" He ordered.

"Not so fast," Yamcha shouted burying his foot into the left jawline of the Appule, the alien grunted righting himself in mid air before he got out of control. His eyes dilated in sheer anger at his carelessness, that same carelessness that allowed the weakling to get a hit on him. Yamcha smirked taking a stance, "WOLF FANG FIST!" He cried, his white aura blazing angrily as he raced forward, Appule gasped in shock watching the white fireball rocket towards him, before he could even blink or twitch Yamcha sent punches, kicks, and sharp knife had chops his way not letting up for a minute as each strike struck full force as he continued to ferociously pummel his opponent.

Napple, who had been prepping to jump into the fight. Watching his comrade getting hit before he could even as much blink, rushed forward his eyes locked on the fireball known as Yamcha. Before he could another inch closer Tein appeared in front of him, throwing a quick hook forward to press his advantage, as he expected Napple dodged with little problem, but he didn't slow down his attack he continued raining down blows on the alien to have some blocked and dodged. As time went on he began to slip passed his defenses shifting his body to the side to capitalize on his unguarded torso.

* * *

In the sky, above the desert, Goku and Raditz rushed Zarbon, who vanished appearing behind Goku and slamming an elbow on his head. As he moved away, Raditz dashed in, throwing a barrage of blows, but Zarbon blocked all of punches easily, then rammed his foot into Raditz's stomach. "Is that all?" He goaded flipping behind Raditz, kicking him away. The brothers hovered in the air below the green haired warrior.

"He's fast, man," Goku whined, rubbing his head. "I'm having a hard time keeping up."

"Yeah." Raditz said managing to stand upright. "I had my hopes when we'd overtaken Piccolo, and Nappa. Even come close to Vegeta..." He paused. "But I forgot how strong Zarbon is..."

"Don't worry!" Goku readied himself to attack again. "We can with this. Sure, it won't be easy, but we never thought it was going to be!" With a shared nod, they charged forward again, both auras blistering through the air. Goku disappeared as Raditz stayed on course. He aimed a kick at Zarbon, who idly leaned his head to the side, slamming a swift uppercut into Raditz's chin. The brief second he'd have been dealing with Raditz, had bought Goku time to get behind him, and he punched at the pretty boy's head. His arm still extended and himself stll distracted by Raditz's attack, Zarbon couldn't react in time, and he flew head over heels away from them. He rolled backwards, catching himself in midair. He floated back up to them.

"Clever," he said, frowning. "Such a weak attack didn't hurt much, but I do appreciate the effort. You did at least manage to break my scouter." He pointed to the smashed device on his face, before throwing it to the ground, "however, I've already measured your strength and it's not nearly enough to defeat me. It's not every day I have to pay attention to win." He said, rushing forwards, punching the two Saiyans at the same time sending them flying backwards. "You can do better than that!"

* * *

Piccolo blocked a punch aimed for his chest, jumping up and backwards. He began to charge crackling energy into one of his palms, but focusing on this he momentarily forgot about his opponent. Which was enough. Cui appeared above him, using both fists to hammer him downwards. Piccolo shot towards the water, hitting it in a giant splash, rocketing down towards the sea bed. The ripples slowly faded, and the water stilled. Silence fell as Cui hovered a few feet above the ocean, glancing around for a moment. "That's funny," he said to himself. "His power level just vanished I couldn't have killed him with that attack he must be hiding it-" Piccolo kicked the fish faced warrior full force in the small of the back, having leapt up from behind him. Launching him back towards the ground. Cui hit in a massive cloud of dirt and dust slowly climbing to his feet. "You know that kind of hurt..." He grumbled glaring up at the hovering Namekian. "Come on!"

Yamcha and Tein dodged away from the viciously attacking alien pair. "This has to end soon," Tein said, ducking under a punch. Though the two aliens were getting sloppy from fatigue and the wear of the fight, he was still being hard pressed. "Yamcha do you have a technique to take care of these guys? I'll hold them off for a bit while you charge the attack."

"Is that all you got?" Tein asked hovering between Yamcha and the two aliens, his hands placed in a triangular pattern, energy brimming around his figure. "TRI-BEAM HAA!" The field of energy flew at the two aliens, ill prepared the two were smacked by the energy, before flipping in midair catching themselves. "Ha!" He yelled, as another burst of energy rocketed towards them, it separated them, keeping them on the move as Yamcha charge energy in one hand.

"Spirit Ball!" He fired a fast moving energy ball, which slowly stopped in the middle of them. "Disperse!" He yelled, the ball split into three each ball rocketing towards the two distracted aliens. Two strangled shrieks sounded as one of the was vaporized the other drowned out in black smoke. "Heh... That'll show them." Tein said with a light hearted laugh. He looked around at the destroyed landscape.

"Should we go help them?" Tein asked. "It'd be a good idea."

Tein shook his head. "We should recover a little first."

* * *

"Alright!" Goku taped Raditz on the shoulder, garnering his attention. "We need to make sure we're working together, or we don't stand a chance."

"Indeed. We're not going to win like this. The other only option would be to stall and wait for your human friend to arrive, but I'm not sure he'll make a difference here."

"We can only hope..." Goku said, readying himself. "Until then, we're on our own. We've been training together for a year now. We know each others' moves, our styles - we should be able to link our attacks and catch him off guard." Zarbon floated behind them, startling them both.

"Making plans? It's no use-no matter how much training you do, whatever clever strategy you have. I am something you will never surpass. Filthy apes like yourselves have no chance against me!" Goku and Vegeta threw close ranges strikes, Zarbon caught one of their fists in each hand, smirking. "Is that all you got!" The brothers looked eat each other and attacked. Goku twisted, kicking at Zarbons's legs while Raditz twisted swinging his elbow for Zarbon's head. Zarbon caught Goku's leg by the ankle, but leaped aside dodging Raditz's follow up attack, leaving him disoriented. Before he could make to recover they appeared in front of him, both burying a fist in his stomach. He doubled over, coughing up blood, Raditz turned kicking him away. Goku appeared over Zarbon as he threw him down. The green haired warrior fired an energy blast, knocking Goku out of the way. Zarbon righted himself breathing heavily, veins starting to throb angrily on his forehead. "You... Wretched..."

"Come on! You can do better!" Dodoria shouted, rushing forwards. Punching Celera and headbutting Vegeta at the same time sending them flying backwards. Vegeta flipped righting himself in midair, his eyes glaring dangerously at the bigger, yet faster pink skinned warrior.

"You stupid gumball!" Celera yelled charging again, Vegeta disappeared as Celera rocketed towards Dodoria, she aimed a kick for his legs. The larger warrior idly leaped back, taking the feint, Celera twisted nimbly in mid move snapping her other leg out. The brief moment he took to distance himself had bought Celera enough time to change her attack, her long leg stretched until her heel smacked him across the jaw, he staggered back spit flying from his mouth as disbelief washed over his face. His stupor gave Vegeta enough time to get above him, and he punched at pink skinned warrior's head. Still reeling from Celera's attack, Dodoria couldn't react in time yet alone dodge in time, and he fell head over heels away from them, plummeting into the ground where he impacted leaving a crater.

Celera took a breath, noting her ribs weren't broken from a nasty headbutt she took earlier so Vegeta could blast him at point blank range. It didn't have much effect on the larger warrior, but as experience served, eventually all of these attacks and his own would start to take a toll. And there was another fact, a fact she'd exploit with the help of Vegeta. "He's a thug," Celera said, looking at him with focus brimming off of her figure. "He's expecting team attacks, but not in the way we execute them. At this rate, though, I can say we won't last longer than twenty minutes."

"So..." Vegeta asked, sending her a glare. "What are you suggesting Celera?" He almost spat, insulted by her lack of faith in him.

Though, she didn't mean it come across that way. In truth she admired the prince's quick thinking and tactical mind set, it complimented her perfectly, but she wouldn't admit that. Unless his head gets bigger than what it already is. "We'll keep this up, and I'll find a lapse in his guard and use that time to cut off his legs." She explained, an almost stoic expression on her face as her hair waved violently in the dark purple aura surrounding her.

Vegeta thought about the strategy. It was smart, naturally that was the first he'd attack. Which he did to no success. Dodoria began to focus his defense around his legs as the fight dragged on leaving his face and body open, but attacking came at a risk. Either he took a blow and Celera attacked him relentlessly, or she'd take a blow and Vegeta would place well timed and measured blows going for maximum damage and minimal effort. He sighed to himself, so far they could get in sync without saying a word or devising a plan. He hated to admit but she was something else when it came to tactics, able to give him a good run for his money. For this reason alone he turned to her nodding slightly. "What's the plan after you slice his legs off?"

Celera smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked, glaring at the approaching figure of Dodoria. "Blast him into nothing!" She said with finality.

Vegeta smirked darkly. Feeling excitement at the prospect of leaving this bumbling obese moron nothing but a pile of ashes left to be dissipated by the wind. "Alright!" He barked readying himself as Dodoria bound towards them snarling. "Don't get in my way!" With a slight nod Celera readied herself narrowing her eyes as she locked onto Dodoria. The three warriors shot towards each other for the final clash.

* * *

Krillin clenched his fists in trepidation as he reached the check out station. His eyes were set hard shimmering with resolve and excitement to put his new training to the test. He furrowed his brows, "I'm coming guys," he said mentally preparing himself for the battle ahead. "Just wait a little longer.

* * *

Power Levels since I did promise.

Yamcha: 4200

Tein: 4600

Raditz: 15,000

Piccolo: 9000

Goku: 12,000

Celera: 10,000 (suppressed)

Vegeta: 18,000

Nappa: 4000

Zarbon: 24,000

Dodoria: 22,000

Cui: 18,000

Appule: 5800

Napple: 6000

Dorn: 3000

I was contemplating if I should cram all the fighting into this or not. I decided not to since it'd be too much. Um. To answer the question again, Krillin didn't die as a kid in this one.

Some Things To Next Chapter

Zarbon vs the Saiyan Brothers

Gohan's arrival.

Dodoria's demise.

Appule's, Nappa, Cui's, and Piccolo's demise.

Days Of The Apes


	9. Chapter 9

**No questions. Two reviews thank you for that my readers. Nothing further, no one asked any questions so nothing to explain in great length or detail. **

* * *

Cui lunged forwards at Piccolo, but the Namekian sidestepped his attack, and painfully twisted it, bringing the purple skinned warrior's arm to it's breaking point. Growling Cui swiveled around, pulling his arm free of the hold, aiming a punch. The Namekian was too quick however, using his ability to extend his arms he twisted to the side slamming a hard fist into his the fish warrior's stomach, firing an energy blast at point blank range. The explosion ripped through the landscape for half a mile back leaving a smoldering trench in its wake, deafening the Namekian temporarily. "Huh...Huh...ah..." He struggled to gain his breath, then stared in shock as the smoke slowly began to clear. Cui stood there, glowering, almost unscathed. His armor was chipped in a few places, but he was essentially unharmed from the attack. One hand was extended in front of his, protecting his scouter.

"You know Zarbon said you were about equal to me," Cui dusted himself off. "Your power is impressive. I'll admit. But I know you don't have the stamina to keep up."

"Shut. Up!" Piccolo growled, rushing ahead. Cui dodged the angry hay maker, punching him in the chest, halting his charge, then shot a blast at him. Sending the Namekian flying over the landscape.

"See greeny? No stamina."

Tein and Yamcha looked around, but didn't see any trace of the two aliens. "Did we get them both?" Yamcha asked cautiously.

"I think so..." Tein said cracking his stiff neck. "Let's go help the others."

"Right!" They lifted into the air flying towards the thunder claps and sonic booms of the growing battles just ahead. Just in time to see Piccolo flying over their heads. "That can't be good..." Yamcha mused, his ki sense flaring warning him slightly too late. He turned his head, to see an all too familiar sight of Napple battered, bruised, and his armor in tatters lunging towards him. His eyes crazed. He was almost on them-he couldn't react time, however inches from making contact with the two human warriors, the crazed alien was knocked through the air. Crashing into the earth soil. They turned to see their savior.

A small boy with scruffy black hair, and a brown monkey-like tail, wearing an orange martial arts uniform, with the short red staff on his back, and a sword on his right hip. He landed silently, standing next to them. "Leave them alone! You bully!" He shouted, launching a barrage of of starking energy balls, detonating on the surface as his screams were deafened by the tremors.

"G-Gohan?" Yamcha asked, eyes wide, peering at him. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! I remember you!" Gohan said, beaming a smile. "Your dad's and aunt's friends aren't you?"

"This is Goku's son..." Tein crouched down. "Thanks for the help, Gohan, that monster was close to getting both of us."

Gohan nodded, looking guilty for a moment. "My mom said I shouldn't be out fighting, I might get hurt. But auntie said she might need my help, and I wanted to see! Is it... Okay if I stay here?"

I guess so," Yamcha shrugged. "But try to stay out of trouble, those guys fighting up there are way out of our league."

"You little wretched brat!" The irate voice of Napple slammed into their ears. Tein and Yamcha stared with shock as the alien warrior floated towards them, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to ignore the pain. Gohan frowned, standing his ground in front of the alien that stood nearly three heads taller than him. "I'm going to exterminate you, punk!"

Gohan frowned more getting into a stance. "I won't let you bully my friends!" He said fiercely, his eyes changing from the calm and innocent eyes of the scholar of Chi Chi, to a hardened warrior ready to fight. He knew he'd get in trouble-when he went back home, but Celera told him she may need his help. It wasn't long after that she materialized a wighted sword for his training, the boy swung it tirelessly as the three adults trained. He felt a mix of fear and excitement. But he resolved he wouldn't sit by while his friends were getting hurt.

* * *

Celera grimaced as Dodoria's fist slammed into her stomach with crumbling force, she gasped spitting out blood. Vegeta dashed forwards, taking advatange of the opening, but Dodoria was too quick. The prince flinched as his second fist slammed into his face with the force of a truck. He was sent flying, his body rocketing towards the cliff face. He hit it with bone breaking force causing the surrounding rock structures to collapse on top of him. Celera, finally recovering dashed forwards aiming a kick for the large warrior, Dodoria smirked blocking the strike with his forearm before slamming his head into her torso. As the air rushed out of her lungs, she felt her body flying with reckless abandon, finally she slammed into the same pile of rubble Vegeta was buried in.

Dodoria stalked towards the pile of rubble, laughing as he towered over the small mound. "So much for the great Saiyan rebellion," he said, smirking. "You stupid monkeys aren't a threat. I don't know why Lord Frieza kept you around for so long. Except for maybe entertainment.

Vegeta bubbled with anger, roaring at the insults thrown at him. His aura blazed sending debris scattering in all directions before being disintegrated. "You dare insult the Prince of all Saiyans!?" He gnashed his teeth. "I will kill you!" His aura set ablaze he charged forwards at the massive warrior, sending a fist at the alien's jawline. Dodoria smirked, catching the prince's fist before the bow could even make contact.

"Oh Vegeta," Dodoria said with fake pity. "When will you realize you're horribly outmatched."

"As soon as you shut up!" Celera snarled, rocketing towards him her purple aura flaring with unmatched ferocity as she shot a knee out aiming for his chin. Caught off guard, Dodoria tensed his body, lessening the impact of the blow. But it still hurt, he forgot about the female monkey, he tasted an unfamiliar metallic taste. Yowling in unrestrained anger the massive warrior charged back at Celera his gleaming eyes locking with her obsidian eyes.

* * *

Zarbon snarled at Raditz and Goku. "You really think you're clever? You're nothing! Just filthy primates. I am Frieza's second in command. I will not lose to the likes of you!"

"All evidence to the contrary," Raditz quipped, grinning.

"This... Will... Not stand!" Zarbon gripped his wrist tightly, extending his arm forward, and orange ki began to crackle in the palm of his hand. "I know you remember this one!" He yelled, unleashing a giant orange wave of energy.

"Kakarot! Dodge!" Raditz twisted flying to one side, Goku sped away in the opposite direction. Zarbon didn't let u, the blast rocketed towards them whizzing by them slamming into the soil with tremendous force. The ground rattled, and debris was swept up in the gale force winds kicked up by the large concentration of ki. The dust began to clear revealing a crater twenty yards wide and more than twice as deep. With the far away enough from each other he smirked, appearing in front of Goku, kicking him away, before dashing towards Raditz faster than his senses could follow and kicking him in the side. His foot raking painfully across his side.

"You see?" He shifted into a stance. "Now in case you still don't know how futile your task is, I'll-" the green haired warrior was cut short as Goku appeared at his side, slamming his fist painfully raking him across the side his armor crackled slightly. Raditz appeared above him, taking advantage of the lapse aiming a kick for his jawline, that sent Zarbon flipping towards the ground before he righted himself in mid air. He unconsciously wiped his forearm across his mouth, eyes narrowing as blue blood stained his arm. He sent a heated glare at the two Saiyans. The once emmaculate warrior was looking worse for wear, he was actually breaking a sweat fighting against the two of them, and they managed to get devastating blows, enough to make him bleed.

"If you ask me we're about even." Goku stated, shifting into a stance.

_I can't believe I have to... Resort to this... _Zarbon thought with disgust and disdain as he floated a few feet in front of them. "We're far from even peacock," Zarbon grinned sadistically as he could already feel the power coursing through his veins that the transformation brought on. "Up until now I haven't been fighting at full strength..." He paused staring at them for a long moment. "I can't believe I have to turn into _that _hideous thing just to deal with some monkeys." He reached his hands out to his sides, he'd make them suffer! "Now prepare yourselves!"

* * *

Cui hovered above in the air, scanning the ground, waiting for Piccolo to resurface from under the heap of debris he was buried under. "Namek... Come on big green! I haven't got all day to waste time on you!" There was no response. "First 'll remove this," he aimed a hand at a large mound, and it exploded, pieces of charred earth flying across the landscape. "Much better!" He dropped to the ground below, his feet sinking into the soft soil slightly. The fish faced warrior noticed Gohan fighting Napple, while Yamcha and Tein looked on with frowns. He gave a cruel smile. "I'll exterminate them soon enough, but first..." He paused as his scouter beeped wildly. "That must be big green... That's some crazy power."

Piccolo shot up from the debris, two fingers held up to his forehead, his teeth grit and sweat pouring down from his forehead. "All right, fish face! Let's see if you can stand up to this." Blue bolts of lightning started flaring around his finger tips. "I've concentrated all of my energy into a single point!" He growled, waves of force rolled out from his body. All around him rocks varying in size were disintegrated within a ten foot radius.

"Come on!" Cui smirked. "I doubt you can sustain such a high power attack in your state. By time time it connects it'll lose most of its energy."

"Believe what you want," Piccolo growled, whipping his arm forward a beam of yellow, spiraling energy rocketed towards the purple warrior. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He exclaimed. His scouter shattered from the overload, he realized his mistake too late, as the beam of energy rocketed towards him faster than he could move to avoid it.

At the last second, Zarbon hurled himself down towards Cui, moving twice as fast as Piccolo's attack easily. "DODGE! YOU MORON!" He kicked his shorter comrade out of the way of the blast, ir sped by, blasting out a chunk of Cui's armor. Zarbon whirled around to see Goku and Raditz charging at him. "Hurry up and deal with these pests!" He ordered, launching himself back in the sky.

Cui turned back to Piccolo. The green skinned warrior was heaving heavy breaths, completely exhausted or nearing that point. "Well," Cui said, stepping forward. "You have good energy control. If Zarbon didn't interfere, I'd have been dead. Too bad for you." He smirked, "now." sparks began to build up around his body. "It's my turn! Raaahhh..." The ground began to shake as Cui built up the power within him. Piccolo's reactions were still sharp despite being as tired as he was. He knew he had to attack before his opponent finished charging the attack. Piccolo rushed forward, throwing a punch at Cui's throat, but the fish faced warrior caught with one hand, and with his free hand he landed a brutal blow to the side of Piccolo's head. The Namek staggered back, clutching at his skull as he saw stars.

"Namek!" Cui opened his hand, throwing his arm forwards, a blue energy beam bursting forth. "YAAHH!" Piccolo whirled around just in time to see the oncoming attack, the blast him full on resulting in a large explosion. A giant smoke cloud formed, as it slowly cleared away, Piccolo was still standing. At first it'd appear he'd survive somehow.

"Damn... You..." He growled, stumbling forward. "I'll... Get... Reven..." He fell silent.

Cui wiped his mouth, "not too bad. He lasted longer than I expected from a slug. Now..." He turned to Yamcha and Tein, still staring at him in shock. "Who's next?"

* * *

Napple continued rushing the at Gohan swinging wildly. He threw a kick at his head. Gohan used his size, flipping back as he avoided the wild strike. Pushing off with his back foot, he charged forwards at the battered warrior, drawing his sworn in the process. He swung the sword with blinding speed, surprising his opponent, catching him off guard. Napple barely moved out of the way fast enough to avoid be decapitated by the pint sized half Saiyan. It wasn't possible this child was stronger than those two he fought before. He tapped his scouter _5000, _he thought, sweat running down his face. _He has a power level of five thousand I need to be careful. _He was snapped out of his thoughts, as a gleaming sword came inches from taking off his head. His reflexes saved him again, allowing him to dodge the deadly blade by seconds before it took his life.

He needed to finish this, he was running low on energy, and he had no back up. He went through his options until he heard the boy cry. "POWER POLE EXTEND!" The red staff, instantly extended to cartoonish length taking Napple along for the ride, slamming him into the ground. The alien had little to react as he seen the child above him, sword gripped overhead, his eyes locked in fiery determination. His life flashed, literally as Gohan brought the sword down slicing him clean. As his the world split and darkened, he caught the sight of a tail. _A... Saiyan... _Gohan unleased a volley of yellow energy beams, they detonated upon contact smothering the split body until it was nothing but ashes. He clenched his fist, that was the first time he killed, it shocked him to his core. He pushed the thought aside focusing on the purple skinned warrior advancing on the two humans, frowning he took off.

* * *

In the air, Zarbon faced Raditz and Goku, smirking slightly. "My apologies I believe before I was rudely interrupted. I said something about showing you my full power?"

"Hmph." Raditz scoffed lightly, not seeing the point. "You're powerful, we get it. Well we're strong too... Why don't we show you." He raised his guard.

Zarbon held the same sadistic grin from before. "I'm sure you are. But not near this, I'm out of your league." He spread his limbs outward, sending out a huge wave of power.

"What-" Goku crossed his arms, shielding himself. "All that energy... Where did it come from!?" The green haired warrior's body bulged abruptly, almost in a grotesque manner. He was double the size of before. His chest swelled to near mammoth proportions increasing in size as well, dark storm clouds gathered around them as he continued transforming. Veins surged through his entire massive body, whole buildings collapsed as tremors rippled through the earth. Finally, his face bulged out turning into that or a reptile like creature-even his teeth were sharper. Zarbon returned his hands to his side, the storm died down. Deathly silence fell over them.

"Now," he asked them in a gruffy voice. "Do you see what you're up against? Now you must realize it's impossible to defeat me."

"Well..." Raditz was visiby paling. "That's quite, ah, impressive. And repulsive." He added the last part quietly.

"Yeah." Goku said, flown back up to him, having been pushed back by the force of Zarbon's power.

"Of course." Zarbon crossed his arms. "I could destroy this entire planet if I wanted to. And, now that you see it is futile to fight against me... I'll give you a chance. Come with me. Rejoin Frieza. Take any punishment he gives you. The battles you'll fight, the glories and riches you'll win. Either of you would serve better than that rotund moron Dodoria."

"I refuse!" Goku said with finality, gesturing down to the planet. "Raditz has already made me the same offer. I've got everything I need right here, what you do is wrong, no question!"

"I expected that from you. You're one of these vermins on this planet now. One of the 'heroes'" Zarbon raised an eyebrow smirking, "How about you... Raditz. I was planning to kill you for insubordination but with such a high power level that'd just be a waste now if I were to do that. You allied with these lesser beings out on necessity . Join me! We can dispose of this renegade trash, that bitch, cleanse this world, and continuing carving out an empire."

"Heh, heh... Heh... Heh..." Raditz appeared to be laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Zarbon barked.

"You know..." Raditz looked up at Zarbon. "Almost had me there. I was really considering you offer there for a moment..." His eyes narrowed. "That 'renegade trash' and 'bitch' you're talking about is _my brother and sister. _You want me to turn on them like that!?" He growled, spreading his arms out, collecting energy and flaring his aura. "Go. To. Hell!"

* * *

Cui advanced slowly towards the human fighters, who stood shielding Gohan. "Great," Yamcha groaned. "That guy killed Piccolo, we're doomed."

"Not yet!" Tein took a step forward. "We managed to take one of those guys out and severely injure the other. I know we can take this one, let's hit with our strongest attacks-don't want to take any chances."

"Right." Yamcha nodded to Gohan. "You might want to stay behind us, kid." He held his hand in front of his face, at Tein placed his hands in front his eyes in a triangle pattern.

"TRI-BEAM-HAAA!"

"Spirit Ball-GO!"

The two attacks rocketed forward, arcing towards Cui, who smirked. His scouter beeped, warning him about Tein's angular attack, so he lunged to the side deftly avoiding it, but he clenched his fist bracing for Yamcha's attack, he swung forward with a roar-

"Did he just punch my Spirit Ball?" Yamcha asked, incredulous. Cui hovered in front of him landing on the ground.

"Not bad! Anything else you want to try before I wipe you from existence?" He charged forwards kicking Tein in the chest, the former monk flying away and landing hard face down in the soil next to Gohan. Tein grimaced, that one hurt really bad.

"That does it! You can't just toss around like we're some kind of joke! Wolf Fang Fist!" He darted forwards, towards Cui, but the Alien caught both of swinging hands with little effort, he swung his head forward, headbutting him into the ground beside Tein.

"Yes I can." Cui smirked.

The humans shakily climbed up to their feet. "Somebody get that number of that truck... Ow..." Yamcha rubbed his aching skull taking his stance. "We're not finished yet!"

"Right!" Tein looked to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, did your dad or aunt ever teach you the Kamehameha technique?" Gohan nodded anxiously remembering the day well. "All right. Think you can try it now? We're both going to fire, so we want to combine all of our power together."

"Right!" Gohan turned to face Cui, and the two defenders cupped their hands at their sides while the other formed a triangle with his hands. Focusing all of their energy into a point.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..."

"TRI-BEAM..."

"Let's see it." Cui stretched his neck muscles. "This should be fun!"

"HAAA!" Two blue beams, and one fiery yellow beam of energy shot at Cui, meeting just in front of him and colliding with the purple skinned warrior as one. For a moment the light from their attack blocked everything out, and the explosion deafened them to everything for a moment. Finally, they began to see movement. Cui was striding forward through their attack, pushing it back. He kept walking, completely unfazed, until he was just inches away. He just stood still until they finally ran out of energy and their fiery beams faded and died down.

Cui stood tall, towering above them, smoke rising from his now ruined armor, his scouter smashed. "I almost felt that one." He grabbed Tein by his head lifting him clean into the air. "I'm getting bored. It's time I finish this." And with that, he effortlessly twisted Tein's head one hundred and eighty degrees, snapping neck in two like a twig. Still smirking, he dumped his body at Yamcha's feet. "You're next scar-face, but I'd figure I'd give you a moment to soak it up."

Yamcha kneeled motionless, struggling to speak. "N...No... Tein... Y...You..." He shrank back in fear from Cui. Gohan now in front of Yamcha, stared down at the now lifeless body of Tein. His shoulders shook, and tears started to roll from his eyes. It wasn't that Tein was a great friend-he'd only seen him twice. But, Gohan had never seen someone die before. _"You... _YOU KILLED HIM!" Gohan charged forward, it wasn't the most brutish of battle cries, but for a five year old it was enough. He slammed his shoulder into Cui's gut. The half Saiyan flipped us as Cui doubled over wheezing in pain, smashing both fists into his face. Cui yowled stumbling backwards , Gohan kicked him back into the ground, where he slid for a few feet.

"What?" Yamcha stared in disbelief. "Gohan...?!"

* * *

Zarbon charged at Raditz, landing a solid punch to the Saiyan's jaw. As Raditz spun round, Zarbon still hard pressed, grabbed him by his hair and smashed Raditz's face into his knee. Before he could land another blow, Raditz spun out of his grasp, raining punches on Zarbon knocking him away. Zarbon righted himself in the air. "Raditz I didn't think you had it in you..." As the elder Saiyan was going to retort Goku cut in.

"Gohan! What's he doing down there!?" He flew down towards the ground at full speed, his heart racing. "I've got to get him out of here-" Zarbon intercepted his path, appearing in front of Goku and kneeing him away. "Not so fast," Zarbon laughed darkly, noticing Gohan's tail. "So you've got a son on this planet? Well, let's see how he does against Cui, shall we? Your human friends too." They hovered there in a stand off, watching events unfold. The tension reached its height and snapped when Tein died. Goku flew at Zarbon, uncaring of the odds. "TEIN!"

Raditz charged in after his brother, joining the intense and brutal combat. For every blow they struck, Zarbon would give two, three, sometimes even four each in return. Every time Goku broke away to help his son, the toad like man blocked his way.

"You! Get out my way!" Goku yelled. "Hold on Gohan!"

* * *

Krillin landed in the desert surveying the battlefield. He could see Goku and his brother battling a green haired fat faced man. They seemed to be faring pretty well. _No need to interfere in that one. _He thought. Off to the side he saw a fat pink shorter alien fighting with a shorter Saiyan with flame like hair and Celera. The pink alien was pummeling the two of them mercilessly. _I wonder if that's Vegeta... _He thought, the third battle is what caught his attention even more. There was a purple skinned warrior advancing on Gohan. He decided that was the best place to intervene next to the ink warrior, but Celera would kill him again if something happened to Gohan and he could stop it. Flaring his ki the short warrior shot into the battle.

* * *

"Gohan!" Celera barely heard her brother's distraught cry over the ringing in her ears. She could feel her nephew's ki tickling her senses. He was in distress!

Dodoria cackled as he squeezed his fist around Vegeta's throat lifting him into the air. "Now you'll die Saiyan," he sneered his nose up as he tightened his grip. A moment later he howled in agony falling to the ground with stubs for legs. Blood gushed from the wounds forming a pool in the desert ground around him, Celera panted Yajirobe's sword clutched tightly in her hand.

Vegeta gasped his airway now free, sucking air into his lungs. He turned to see Celera standing near him with a serious look in her eyes. The sword clutched tightly in her hand was dripping with the strange purple blood of Dodoria forming a puddle by her feet. "What was that?" He asked still trying to regulate his breathing.

"Saving your life." Celera responded.

Their conversation was cut short as Dodoria recovered from his incessant wailing and screaming. Pushing his large hands into the ground stuggling to heave his weight up, he was angry, and legless. "You stupid Saiyan bitch," he spat saliva foaming from his mouth. "I'll kill you!"

Celera frowned, raising her sword over her head, the tip of the gleaming blade honed in on the base of his neck. She knew this guy was strong, but he wasn't a warrior by any means. Just a thug promoted by a tyrant. "And to think," she took a breath. "You... You've killed hundreds, thousands of Saiyans! How were you able to beat battle hardened warriors like them?" The disgust evident in her voice.

"You blubber ball," Vegeta spat stalking towards the amputated henchman of Frieza. His dark eyes burning with a hatred unmatched, it made him shudder as a chill went down his spine. "You will pay for insulting me!" Vegeta roared standing over him with a cold scowl on his face. Celera, stepped aside giving him room. Vegeta smirked, extending his arm downward, purple lightning crackling about it with ferocity to match. With a howl of anger, the Saiyan prince unleashed a volitale wave of purple energy, Dodoria's strangled cry faded away deafened by the earth shaking explosion. A cloud of dust formed around them as debris and slabs of earth were thrown about.

* * *

Gohan was breathing heavily, his small shoulders rising and falling rapidly. He was almost unable to believe he just fought like that and sliced someone in half, but before he could recover Cui was in his vision. Dusting the dirt and grim off of him with a look of anger twisted with sadism. "The kid has spirit..." He raised one large fist. "A little too much." Gohan trembled in fear.

"Gohan! No!" Goku flew towards him, but Zarbon kicked him away again, spinning to face Raditz.

Cui's fist rocketed downward, gaining speed and force- "KAIOKEN!" A red shearing cloud of violent power slammed into the side of Cui's face, knocking him flat on his back. Everyone turned in the direction that attack had come from. A bald, short man stood on the ground. The red aura fading away.

"K-Krillin!" Goku's face lit up. "Krillin it's really you! I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. You must have been hiding your energy really well. Wow-none of us felt you coming. "

Krillin's hard expression lightened into a grin. "It's good to see you all too. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. It could have been longer; luckily I remembered how long it would take me to get back down snake way, so I left early."

"Snake what now?" Goku blinked. "Uh..."

Vegeta stared at the newcomer. _This can't be the human that died defending Raditz...? Proof that the Dragonballs do work at least._

Cui lifted himself to his feet. "I'll tell you the whole story later," Krillin said nodding at Goku.

"You..." Cui growled, rubbing his cheek. "I don't know what rock your crawled from. But you will regret doing that!" He jumped forwards, making to grab the short warrior, but swung at thin air, staggering forward. "What the-" Krillin now stood behind him. He ignored the fish faced alien walking towards Yamcha and Gohan. He noticed Tein's body.

"I was still too late." He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "Damn it!"

Yamcha indicated with his finger where Piccolo's body was still. "He got Piccolo too."

Krillin sent a heated glare at Cui. "Which means the Dragonballs are useless! And even if they weren't, Tein's already been wished back. It won't work-again." He turned around, striding towards the purple skinned warrior. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Shut up! You're all nothing compared to me!" Cui lashed out, but found himself unable to move.

"Forgetting about somebody!?" The booming voice of Nappa echoed across the landscape and in Cui's ears. "Nothing compared to you? You're just a fish face. We're Saiyan warriors we have no equals." He howled in anger grounding his teeth down to the point blood flowed from his mouth from cut gums. Cui struggled in his grasp but Nappa held on tight despite all of his injuries. Krillin looked on with confusion at the scene before him.

"You stupid primate!" Cui roared whipping his head from side to side. "What are you planning to do kill both of us!?"

Nappa smirked. "Exactly." he said his smirk widened as more power came to the surface, a blue-white aura surged around him and Cui soon engulfing both of them in a brilliant light. "This is for that half Saiyan child you tried to kill, and the only woman of our race you tried to exterminate!" Nappa yelled as he felt his blood starting to boil, literally, his skin got hotter turning a slight red, and his muscles expanded to ridiculous sizes. Celera raced towards the scene, the only on capable of moving or speaking coherently at this moment. Which was a surprise.

"Nappa! Wait!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen.

Everyone covered their eyes, even Zarbon had to shield his eyes from the aura engulfing his former subordinate and current one. Cui gaped his mouth letting out an irate cry of anger and despair as he felt his skin melt and an explosion ring his ears, as he felt his body starting to breakdown at a molecular level, Nappa grinned like a mad man. _All the lives I've taken... I can at least save the life of this child, if not for my sake, for the sake of my race's future. _With the thought passing just as his world went black the two warriors cried out as the explosion sounded off shaking the ground for miles. The smoke cleared, revealing no movement finally the wind swept it away neither warrior stood, instead a crater about the size of a football field was where they were previously standing.

* * *

I'm hoping with the next chapter I can wrap things up with this battle for the earth and get things moving for Namek. Gohan was a beast in this chapter using the power pole and a weighted sword! Krillin arriving was fun to write for me. I'm getting a lot of views, what is 987 now or something like that? Thanks for reading, reviews are hit or miss but they are appreciated. Until the next chapter. Oh and if anyone is interested, I'm going to be sketching out how Celera looks yes I do draw, have been since grade school. WWE is on soon so I'm signing off.

Anime93 signing out until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**No questions, a few reviews. Thank you readers for the reviews. Well this chapter wraps up the fight for earth. Next onward and forward to Namek. Got a lot of views, thanks! Moving on...**

* * *

Yamcha turned to see the former monk who became a fireball for just a few seconds. "Krillin..." He said with relief. "I'm glad to see you."

"Yeah," Krillin responded keeping his focus on Zarbon. "Who are these guys anyway?" He asked. "I thought it was just supposed to be a couple Saiyans coming to talk?"

"They followed them," Celera said walking beside the two of them a frown on her face. "They have to be Frieza's men."

"They are," Raditz confirmed from above. "That's Zarbon, Frieza's top lieutenant," Raditz said, nodding to Zarbon who was coming out of his stupor.

"Cui, that moron..." He said through clenched teeth dusting himself off. Those hits from the two Saiyans hurt much more than it should have, a lot more for such a weaker being. He turned his focus forward where he saw Goku, Raditz, Krillin, Vegeta, and Celera all standing to face him at once. _Time to stop playing around, these Saiyans... _He thought with a growl he brought all of his power to the surface in a growl.

Vegeta could only stare in horror. His scouter continued to climb before it finally exploded on his eyes casuing him to flinch away. How did Zarbon have so much power? How could he ever think he could challenge Frieza when his lieutenant was so much more powerful... It was hopeless.

Goku grimaced as he felt the teal skinned warrior's power increase. He turned to the warriors gathered with a fierce stare. "We'll take him together," he said, charging forwards, Zarbon dodged the punch aimed for his jaw driving his fist into the Saiyan's stomach. Goku gurgled, spitting up blood, before Zarbon could press his advantage, Raditz was already on him throwing a flurry of punches and kicks of his own. Zarbon's laughter boomed as he dodged the blows with practical ease sending an elbow into Raditz's face.

"Better speed this up," Krillin said shifting into a lower stance, concentrating all of his power. A violent red aura blazed into life around him. "KAIOKEN!" Moving faster than before, he hammered away at Zarbon, easily countering the the brutish counterattacks raining down precise and timed strikes all over Zarbon's body. Seconds passed and Zarbon started to fume with a snarl he launched an energy wave in every direction which staggered Krillin back. Krillin flipped over Zarbon landing behind him. "I need to finish this-KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" The red aura intensified as he charged forwards in a red blur of power. Zarbon glanced around calmly, a fraction of a second later, he dodged feeling something graze his back. There was an audible shatter as his armor gave way, his face twisted in rage. Krillin phased into sight a few feet away from him, red aura fading.

"What-" Raditz was cut short as Zarbon charged towards them with a howl. Celera shot forward aiming a kick for his head, the large warrior grabbed a hold of her leg swinging her way into Goku halting his charge and sending both Saiyans flying away in a tangle of limbs. Krillin clenched his fists, tensing his entire body. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" Power exploded from around his body again, and Krillin dashed forward the sudden burst of speed surprising Zarbon again. A flurry of punches and kicks sent him flying backwards, and Krillin spun around behind him.

"He's as strong as I am," Raditz couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Incredible..."

Krillin placed a precise kick to the monster's stomach sending him flying, Krillin dashed forwards, pressing his advantage. However, Zarbon vanished before Krillin's next volley of blows could connect. He appeared above Krillin crashing into him with both fists knocking him away. Krillin flipped upright, the aura dying down.

The teal skinned warrior wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. "Human, you will pay!" He lowered himself into a stance. "Now, if you're done playing around, I've gotten over my surprise. And, even with that little boost, it'll still be easy to wipe all of you from this world." He flew at his five enemies and the battle re-commenced.

* * *

Gohan and Yamcha stared up at the high speed combat with awe. "Wow," Yamcha muttered barely finding his voice. "Look at them go!"

"Can we win?" Gohan asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know," he squinted, struggling to keep up. "Whatever that attack of Krillin's was, it must have drained him really bad. Because he's stopped using it, and even with all five of them that Zarbon guy is picking them apart, they can't match his speed."

* * *

"KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" Krillin shouted, deafened over the roar of his red aura. Goku and Raditz only saw a blur as Krillin slammed his shoulder into Zarbon. The human warrior batted Zarbon back and forth, one way to the next, passed them and back again, faster than their senses could follow. The fighters phased into sight a few feet away in front of them, Krillin kicking Zarbon into the air. Krillin relaxed his aura flaring up before disappearing . Veins bulged all over his small body , rivers of sweat poured from pores. He heaved his chest gasping for breath. "Take... That... You overgrown... Pompous..."

"Take it easy, Krillin! You did great!"

"Hold that thought," Raditz said, tapping Goku on the shoulder, pointing to Zarbon who almost done recovering from Krillin's assault. He hovered in the air, vibrating with anger. One eye half closed from a brutal elbow to the center of his forehead. Bruises, cracks in his armor, and blue blood permeated his body.

"Is that all!?" He roared. "I will not be beaten by you!" He launched himself forward twice as fast than before.

"KAIOKEN... TIMES FOUR!" Krillin shouted darting towards the beast. He aimed a punch for his head, connecting with brutal force he sent Zarbon flying back, but the henchman righted himself in mid air, correcting his flight, and charging back at the bald warrior and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks of his own. It was all Krillin could do, hard pressed, he could barely block the blows even with the Kaioken times four. Goku dashed forwards, coming to his aid and started to attack Zarbon head on. Their combined strength was enough to get through his defenses and land more blows.

However, that was when Krillin lost control of the Kaioken. The red aura evaporated a moment later and his power dropped. Zarbon flew forward, not wasting any time in taking advantage and drove a knee into the warrior's stomach. Krillin plummeted to the ground, crashing into it with enough force to leave a crater, as he fell unconscious. Goku took the opening, burying his fist in the warrior's gut cracking his armor even more, with a howl of disdain Zarbon flipped backwards slamming the top of his shoe under the Saiyan's chin sending him flying back.

"Goku," Celera said regrouping with her two brothers. "Remember the moon ball technique. This maybe a good time to use it."

"Last time I lost control and nearly destroyed everyone around me, Raditz too," Goku countered. "I don't think we need to resort to that, with Vegeta we should be able to overpower him if we all work together."

"Vegeta doesn't play well with others," Raditz countered. Their coversation was cut short when Zarbon drove a strong fist into Raditz's midsection followed up by vicious elbow to his face. Zarbon shot forward slamming his fist across Celera's jaw sending her towards the ground, he leaped out of the way a fist from Goku and dragged Raditz with him. Before Goku could attack again, Zarbon reached for the furry appendage around Raditz's waist and yanked hard. The tail was ripped out from the Saiyan as Raditz roared in agony.

"You won't be transforming," Zarbon said cackling. He flipped back and dashed at Goku. He dodged a quick kick from the Saiyan and sent a knee towards his midsection. It passed through an afterimage. Goku appeared behind Zarbon and sent an energy blast at the massive alien. Zarbon batted the blast aside like it was a play thing, and grabbed Goku by the leg. Snarling, he dashed towards the ground and swung the earth raised Saiyan face first into the ground where he collided with a recovering Celera. He grinned, turning his attention to Vegeta who was still staring at him total shock. He shot forwards at the Saiyan prince and drove an elbow into his mouth sending him flipping back. The prince landed with a hard crash, tasting his own blood. Before the prince could get up Zarbon drove his knee into his back, grabbed his tail in his fist, and pulled. "Now we don't need to worry about giant apes." He said, laughing mockingly.

Vegeta coughed up blood as the once elegant, now brute Zarbon towered over him smirking through bloodied lips. He gritted his teeth, the bastard ripped his tail right out. This humiliation was too much too bear he felt his blood boil as it smacked him in the face. Before he could reflect any further, or even attack Zarbon rain down punches and kicks pummeling him mercilessly. Vegeta raised his fists, punching when he could, trying to guard but the monster was too much for him. The teal skinned warrior continued to viciously beat him blow after blow.

"Stop it!" Celera yelled. The female Saiyan was facing Zarbon with one hand outstretched her face grim. Her clothes were in tatters and she had scrapes and bruises all over her body, trickling with blood.

"Or what?" Zarbon asked sarcastically slamming a fist down on Vegeta's face.

"You. Will. Die." She hissed.

"Big threat from such a weakling, a Saiyan bitch no less." Zarbon said laughing almost hysterically. Before he could retort anything else Raditz's knee smashed into his face sending him flying towards his brother. Goku dashed towards the reeling Zarbon burying a knee in his stomach before he could raise up his guard. He continued hammering away the the brute while he had the advantage.

The advantage didn't last long, Zarbon recovered and shot a blast at Goku at point blank range sending the Saiyan flipping back, crashing into the ground where his blast detonated with deadly force throwing up a cloud of smoke and dust. He made to follow after the Saiyan but Celera intercepted him with a quick snap kick she slammed her instep under his chin. the alien's head shot up, with a howl he kneed Celera in the stomach causing her to double over spitting up blood as the air rushed out of her body leaving her gasping. Zarbon grabbed her by the sides of her head with a sick grin he smashed his forehead into her's and her face several times before tossing her to the ground. Goku shakily stood to his feet only to be floored by the weight of his sister, pressing his advantage Zarbon followed pummeling the two Saiyans with punches and kicks.

* * *

On King Kai's planet the deity's antenna perked up. "Krillin! You dope I told you NOT to go over a double NO MATTER WHAT!"

* * *

Gohan watched the beatings continue with vicious precision only the second in command of Frieza could live up to. Hew saw the teal skinned alien pummeling his father and aunt right after flooring his uncle. He clenched his fists frustration boiling, he needed to do something to help. But what could he do? The brute easily dispatched of Vegeta and Krillin, his aunt and father were fighting through sheer tenacity and will power alone, and even that didn't matter when every hit they landed Zarbon would land three more in return, starting to completely overwhelm the two of them. Then he remembered the energy attack his uncle and aunt taught him that might help in a situation like this.

* * *

"Now," Zarbon growled, dodging a kick aimed for his midsection from Goku, slamming a fist into his gut. He smirked as he felt the bones give way to the force of his blow. A strangled cry escaped the Saiyan's lips as blood flew from the back of his throat, he was sent back reeling before slamming spine first into the ground knocking the wind right out of him. He shakily began to try to sit up but sharp pains sent shock waves through his entire body. He had at least four broken ribs and at least six sprains. He pushed himself, ignoring the pain. "Your turn." He grinned evilly stomping down on Celera's chest. Her eyes's dilated in pain as she let out a strangled cry. "Frieza said to bring you in alive, but I'm going to have some fun before I kill you..." He lifted his foot up only to send it down again with twice the force from before, the ground cracked beneath Celera as she bit back her cry not giving him the satisfaction. But that's what he wanted, he brought his foot down again and again with twice as much force as the last smirking when some blood splattered in his face.

* * *

"NO!" Gohan snarled, opening a hand, he began to gather his energy into the center of his palm. A bright white ball of energy hovered just above his palm, Yamcha who had been standing next to him covered his eyes unable to withstand the brightness of the technique. "Moon ball, he shouted tossing the sphere of vibrant energy high into the sky "explode!" He closed his hand into a tight fist, the energy ball exploded with overwhelming brilliance catching everyone's attention. Gohan frowned fixating his eyes on the artificial moon.

_Gohan... _Celera thought with relief as she too looked up into the sky, her eyes focusing on the sphere. Their breath and pulse quickened with each passing second, their blood rushed and boiled surging with new found power. Their faces began to morph into a snout as their teeth sharpened. Black fur grew all over their body as they grew in size astronomically. Zarbon, wisely distanced himself watching in anger, shock, and horror as her clothes ripped into shreds in the distance he could see a familiar phenomenon going on, a few seconds later their transformation was complete and two oozarus towered above the teal skinned alien looking down at him angrily. Celera roared viciously an enormous blast shooting out from her maw, Zarbon narrowly dodged, the explosion sending him reeling flipping out of control. She lunged towards the warrior smashing her huge fist into him.

Zarbon flipped out control from the blow from the giant ape. He righted himself in mid flip, shooting towards the giant ape firing a blast of his own, but the second ape intercepted tanking the blast as it growled in pain as the energy hit its shoulder. Before he could plan an attack, let alone attack further, Goku dashed towards him burying a knee to the small of his back. Zarbon snarled jerking around and slammed a fist into Goku's chest sending the Saiyan flying away.

"So, that child is a Saiyan as well," Zarbon mused staring at the two giant apes, visibly pale. "As if a mere child has the maturity to handle such a transformation, I doubt you can even think for yourself while you're like that."

"You're wrong!" Came the guttural snarl of Gohan as his red eyes locked onto Zarbon.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz roared pouring all of his remaining energy into his signature attack. With the brute distracted by Kakarot and the newly transformed Celera and Gohan, he didn't even see the attack coming. Taken by complete surprise the blast detonated with earth shattering force and sent him reeling away from his sister and nephew.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!" Goku shouted, sending the blue beam of energy towards the alien. Zarbon righted himself, and turned just in time to see the blinding blue beam of energy rocketing right for him. He didn't have time to block, on instinct he braced himself as the blast crashed into him exploding with bone breaking force, sending him crashing into the ground creating a small crater where he lay almost motionless. Zarbon slowly, shakily stood to his feet blood dribbing down from the several scrapes and cuts blemishing his 'perfect image' he gasped painfully, his transformation finally wearing off. This getting to be a lot more difficult and annoying that'd he previously thought. How, could these Saiyans? Wretched monkeys do this to him?! He snarled in disgust and anger stumbling forward. Before he could do anything else, even blink a giant fist crashed into his body vibrating all of his bones to their breaking point, crying out in pain he slammed into the ground hard. The two beasts towered over him, red eyes burning with anger and hatred. The lighter toned fur of the two reached out its giant hand wrapping Zarbon and began to squeeze hard. The monster roared at him squeezing even harder. The pressure was so great Zarbon couldn't even make a sound not even a whimper as he felt his ribs started to crack as the ape stared at him in rage.

How did he manage to let two of them transform? He pulled out all of their tails. His eyes widened as he remembered a small boy with scruffy hair and the long haired Saiyan woman. He thought the boy was dead, but he wrong. And he was paying for it now.

Raditz floated up watching his sister squeeze the teal skinned warrior. He'd love to watch her torture him, but he needed to end this fast before Zarbon somehow managed to get free. "Kiezan!" Raditz shouted barely mimicking the bald warrior's signature move. The disc shot forward in a tight arc, sheering through the air as it traveled its course. It shot passed Zarbon in an instant, the warrior's face was frozen as blood gushed out from the surgical precision of the attack, slowly his head rolled back plummeting towards the ground.

Goku acted quickly cupping his hands at his side, "Kamehameha," he shouted pouring the rest of his energy into his signature attack, the blue beam rocketed upwards towards the still glowing ball of power. The beam collided with the false moon the two exploded in a brilliant light, the Kamehameha wave shning even brighter than before as the explosion shook the ground. Celera and Gohan slowly began to shrink down to their normal size the former passing out from the transformation while Celera was just barely conscious.

Everyone relaxed the threat to earth finally vanquished. "It''s over..." Yamcha sighed. "It's over, finally."

* * *

At Capsule Corp, everyone was thoroughly confused. There was an air of trepidation. "Okay..." Bulma hesitated for a moment, "a few of the five thousand, a couple of the four thousand, and a few really large power levels have vanished, so I guess most of the invaders are dead, and one Saiyan is down. But, so is Piccolo."

"That could be a good thing," Launch said. "I mean, Piccolo is evil-he was only fighting for us because he had to."

"I guess, anyway. What really worries me is that I can't sense Krillin's or Tein's powers anymore. Then there was this big one, which has been going up and down sporadically . Sometimes even as high as the other Saiyan."

"Oh..." Ox King shifted nervously in his seat. "You don't think Krillin and Tein... are..."

"I can't say," Bulma said, sighing. "This far away, if he fell unconscious, or was just really tired, it wouldn't pick them up at all..." She sighed again, "It's impossible to tell until the battle is over."

Chi Chi folded her arms, huffing quietly. "I'm just glad I stopped them from sending my Gohan out there! Can you imagine my poor little boy fighting alien invaders at his age? It's better if he keeps up his studies. There are more ways to make the world a better place without fighting."

"I... guess..." Bulma answered. _Not relevant... But okay...? _

* * *

**Finally got this little battle for the earth arc done. I'm surprised I don't get a lot of questions but eh no biggie. Next is Namek. I hope the Zarbon fight was done well, I didn't want to drag it along too much. I wanted Vegeta to blast a hole through his gut like in the anime, but at that time Vegeta was a league above him.  
**

**Until next time...**

**Anime93 signing out! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews for those who took the time to do so. There won't be any action in this chapter just talking and preparing. I may or may not come back to edit this again. And to the new reviewer thanks again! Moving on...**

* * *

Celera held Gohan's naked slumbering form close to her. She couldn't begin to imagine the backlash they were going to get from Chi Chi for having her little scholar fighting alongside of them. But it wasn't nothing she could handle, after this battle Chi Chi was like a mouse in comparison. She took a shaky breath feeling immense pain rip through her, but still managed a small smile as she watched a sleeping Gohan snore lightly. "I think we'd be dead if it weren't for you," Celera quietly acknowledged. A harsh voice broke her out of her pain induced trance.

"This is going to be reported back to Frieza," Vegeta said grinding his teeth. "You shouldn't have been so oblivious not to destroy their scouters." He looked with an angry, smug expression in her direction.

"Well excuse me," Celera said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I was too busy chopping off the fat gum ball's legs saving your life!" She shouted angrily.

"It doesn't matter," Raditz said, cutting in. "When none of them returned, Frieza would've just sent more of his men out to see what happened."

"That's fine by me," Vegeta said, smirking arrogantly. "Once I heal from this I'll kill that pink bastard myself!"

There was a deathly silence that followed. All of the warriors gathered that survived the battle were muddled in thoughts and relief for the moment. Finally, Krillin decided to break the silence that was nearly suffocating. "So, where do we go from here?"

Vegeta turned running towards his ship. Raditz looked wide eyed for a moment before frowning. "Wait we need to heal first!"

"No time," the prince barked back, nearing his ship. "I can almost taste immortality!" His harsh voice boomed towards them, a few seconds later the space pod he came in shot into the sky like a streaking comet, in an instant it was out of the earth's atmosphere.

"We can't let Vegeta wish for immortality." Raditz said turning to face his brother.

"I agree," Goku said firmly. He didn't know the prince long, but he could feel the darkness radiate from his figure. "We need to follow him and stop him."

"We also need to be prepared for the possibility that we run into Frieza on Namek," Raditz said. "If Vegeta has figured about the Dragonballs, then someone in Frieza's network will work it out quickly."

Shortly afterwards Yamcha went and told the group at Capsule Corp that the battle was finally finished and shuffled his feet whenever he told them of a death, as he recounted the events of that day. It was decided, they flew over in Bulma's spacious hovertruck (air car) immediately upon landing they charged out to see their friends and family. Chi Chi learned that Gohan had been involved in the fight and there was much teeth gnashing and wailing.

The injured were taken to the hospital, where the dumbfounded doctors agreed not to ask any questions and give them privacy while they were talking.

"I still can't get over Tein and Piccolo dying..." Goku said with a sad expression the next morning. Everyone was gathered around the hospital beds where Goku, Raditz, and Celera lay, having taken the worst beatings from Zarbon.

"It was the second time for Tein..." Roshi added. "The poor man. I'll miss the Dragonballs, too, without Kami and Piccolo to sustain them they're useless... That means all the people that died when they blew that city to cinders are gone too."

"Idiots." Raditz said annoyed, opening his eyes for the first time in hours. "Am I the only one who was paying attention to Cui and the rest of those morons? Piccolo and Kami were members of race called Namekians."

"Uh... Huh..." Came the chorus from the rest of the room, he was met with a wall of blank stares. Raditz groaned painfully.

"Somewhere out there is a whole planet of beings like Kami and Piccolo that can create the Dragonballs." Celera explained, she would've huffed in annoyance, but her entire torso was heavily bandaged, and in fact it just hurt to breathe, let alone talk.

Raditz grunted quietly. "If you really want to wish them back, just go to planet Namek and use the Dragonballs there!" He would've slapped his forehead, but both of his arms were heavily bandaged, and in fact it hurt to move just about any part of his body.

"But..." Launch hesitant and timid at the moment, scratched her head. "How would we get all the way to space?"

"I don't know!" He almost snapped but thought better. "I've had my bright idea for the day, now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep!" He was thankful at least Celera listened and helped him explain.

"That's fine, you sleep now..." Launch went to pat his shoulder, remembering just in time how painful the contact would be.

"Well, as it happens." Bulma said with a grin, holding up an alien-like remote control. "I have an idea about that."

The remote control was damaged a little, unfortunately. And, as the news report continued broadcasting the government team investigating Nappa's ship so helpfully showed-as soon as Bulma attempted to activate the ship her finger skewed off to the side, setting off the self destruction, obliterating it into shards. Everyone stared at the screen in shock as silence fell over them.

Cheer up! A solution has presented itself." Someone appeared shadowed in the doorway. A tall man smoking a cigarette wearing a white lab coat, with blue gray hair and a large bushy mustache.

"Dad? What is it?" Bulma asked, surprised. As Dr. Briefs entered the room. He beamed a smile.

"Well, according to Raditz, Goku and Celera would've destroyed the ships they arrived on earth in, correct?" There was a scene of scattered nods. "Master Roshi told me a story while you were all staying at Capsule Corp, he told me an interesting story told to him _by _Goku's and Celera's adoptive grandfather Gohan..."

"Grandpa Gohan?" Celera asked blinking a couple times.

"Huh? My grandpa?" Goku looked over the Brief and Roshi questioningly. "What did he tell you?"

"It seems," Dr. Brief continued explaining. "Gohan found Goku and Celera while walking out in the woods. And, here's the bit Roshi told me without thinking, or realizing it's great significance-he found them in some sort of strange craft. It wasn't until _after _he'd taken the children home he learned of their nocturnal transformation."

"That means..." Krillin paused, grinning widely. "Goku's and Celera's ship is still here on earth. Gohan must have found them before they transformed. We can use that to get to namek."

"Yes, indeed." Dr. Briefs said, exhaling a stream of smoke as he looked at them in tow. "However, there small ships-it could only fit one of you, two at the most I suppose. And more over they've sat there for years, hatches open, at the mercy of the elements. It won't be ready anytime soon. I can however solve both problems -repair and expand the thing-But it'll take weeks even months."

"And, Vegeta will head to Namek as _soon _as he's healed..." Goku furrowed his brows. "If we have to wait for months he'll beat us there. There has to be a way of getting into space quicker!"

"I should be up in no time, I just have a few broken and fractured ribs and a few sprains." Celera pacified up hoping to sooth her brother's plight.

"You need a space-ship, I hear?" Came a polite and calm voice from the window. Heads turned to see Mr. Popo, hovering calmly on his flying carpet just outside of their window. "I might be able to help."

* * *

Preparation for the long journey to Namek went quickly, once Bulma confirmed that the ship Mr. Popo had found in the desolate mountains-the nameless Namek's ship-was still functioning and in good condition nonetheless. Bulma was the obvious choice to be the pilot, and if there was an objection she stood firm. Her father needed to stay on earth to work on Goku's ship, and no force could move the doctor or his wife away from their home of Capsule Corporation. Krillin and Yamcha as the two fighters still not incapacitated after several days. Powerful warriors would be necessary heading off into the unknown. Gohan, feeling responsible for ensuring those who the ruthless henchmen of had kid also volunteered, and despite more than firm resistance from Chi Chi, he refused to change his mind. Raditz, who was pretending to be asleep, couldn't help a smile tugging at his lips when he heard Gohan stand up to his mother. Goku was also smiling babbling in his sleep, dreaming about a martial arts tournament with an all you can eat buffet just for him! Celera finally recovering at the last minute stated that she'd be going with, and talked to Chi Chi in private assuring she'd die before anything happened to Gohan. (And skin Yamcha or Krillin alive if they did let something happen.)

The day they set out was an emotional one-putting it lightly. Bulma or Celera weren't too bothered saying goodbye to their families both having been on long journeys before. Gohan spent a long on time farewells. First in the hospital tearful final words with Goku and a barely acknowledging grunt with Raditz. Then with his mother, who made sure to pack his study books as he was about to board Kami's ship. Krillin gave a final wave and flashed a grin to those who gathered to see them off. The engines thundered to life and they were off, rocketing into space.

The ship was more than spacious for the four of them. As soon as they actually left the earth everyone seemed to separate. Yamcha went up to where Bulma was currently piloting the ship with practiced ease and precision. Gohan spent his time taking a tour of the ship, his onyx eyes lit up with curiosity and fascination as he took in each wall and its detail and sometimes lack there of with slight awe. He dreamed of one day becoming an astronaut maybe, but now he was in space and he could only feel slightly excited, giddy, and nervous all in the same which created a foreign emotion. Krillin retreated to the room he deemed as 'his' to meditate hoping he could somehow break his limits with the Kaioken technique, and somehow perfect the Spirit Bomb. Though the blue deity praised him for his progress and skill with each of the respective taxing techniques, he felt he needed more.

Celera who was staring out into space, literally was muddled in her thoughts. How did Krillin manage to increase his power so dramatically? She remembered Kami speaking of someone who watched over the entire galaxy back when she only seventeen and under his strict tutelage. She felt a mix of excitement and doubt, if such a being existed then where was this all powerful overseer? She wanted a crack at him if he watched over an entire galaxy then he must have been insanely powerful. She half listened to Kami's hours upon hours of talking, she didn't do it out of disrespect, but she could better spend that time training instead of sitting like a statue as he explained facetious things. She surmised Krillin must have been trained under this master of the martial arts, she felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't she!? And what was this Kaioken?

She didn't bother to knock as she entered Krillin's room with a blank expression on her face. She spotted the former monk in the center of the room, his eyes closed, his face calm. "Hey Krillin," she spoke promplty shutting the door and walking towards him in a few short strides.

Opening his eyes, the monk turned to his second oldest friend, next to Goku. "What is it?" Krillin asked staring at her questionably for a long moment.

"I need you to teach me the Kaioken before we arrive on Namek," the female Saiyan answered.

"It took me months to learn it." Krillin answered, almost dumbfounded at the request thrown at him and so bluntly. One of the many things she shared with Goku, no tact. "I don't know if it's possible to learn it in just two days."

"Don't tell me the odds," she said waving her hand for emphasis. "Will you?" She asked folding her arms under her breasts with a hard stare.

"Yeah," Krillin answered without hesitation.

"Good, let's go somewhere more suitable." Celera said catching the look of confusion on the monk's face, before turning on her heel and heading for the door. She exited a second later leaving a wide eyed Krillin in her wake. What did she mean more suitable? She was always secretive speaking in riddles it seemed, and Bulma had been tight lipped on why their departure took slightly longer than originally planned. Standing up he strode to the door promptly exiting, searching for her ki. Did he have his doubts? Yes, the Kaioken was physically taxing, and was a somewhat unstable technique in essence, but if anyone could learn and even master it in two days it was Celera or Goku. They always seemed to beat the odds, no matter how impossible it seemed.

* * *

**And we're heading for Namek! I have a lot of things planned for the bland green, blue treed planet. I may or may not come back to edit this later on, most likely will. I think I broke over 1100, 1200 views, thank you readers, and thanks for the reviews those who take the time to write their thoughts. I guess that's all for my little thing here. Leaving with a question, what should become of Nappa, does anyone want to see him back in action? PM me your thoughts or leave it in a review (if it's not too detailed.) **

**Anime93 out!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Short chapter. Nappa some people want him dead, others alive. But me I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.**

Vegeta awoke to wailing sirens within his haul. '_Warning. Impact to hull has sent ship off it's previous set course. Warning set destination untenable... Rerouting for closest controlled world within new trajectory direction. Frieza planet 325, ETA three days.' _The automated computer voice fell silent, Vegeta closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. It didn't matter he'd get back to a Frieza controlled world and from there... Namek.

* * *

Frieza sat in his personal chambers, what acted as his throne room. It was spartan at best, nearly empty save for his hover chair musing quietly to himself. Just hours ago his scouts had reported any vessel had yet to arrive. Angered to the point of grinding his teeth he utterly annihilated him with a wave of his hand. He expected one of them to comeback in critical condition, one surely those primates weren't that strong or resourceful. "Is there any sign of the others I sent with Cui?" He asked, calmly.

"My lord, there has been no sign of any of them," a henchman answered struggling to swallow his fear. The alien was temporarily standing in as his adviser for Zarbon. The tyrant hadn't even bothered to get his name. He was after all the eighth temporary adviser he's had now since sending his second in command, Zarbon to earth. The other seven had angered him in one way or another and were now nothing but particles of ashes. He was impatient and his ice cold blood was starting to boil. Wisely the henchman turned his head back to the monitor he had been observing moments before. "My lord," he said curtly. "I have another pod passing in close proximity to our location."

"Who is it?" Frieza asked.

"It appears to be...Vegeta's pod," the henchman said as sweat visibly dripped between his eyes.

The tyrant frowned for a moment. "And where is it heading?"

"Planet Namek it appears." The henchman spoke with slight familiarity.

Frieza could only snarl quietly as his nose wrinkled in disdain. "Send a call to the Ginyu Force! Immediately! They are to detain him and bring him back to me." The tyrant said in a commanding tone of voice enough to make the henchman wince, feeling sorry for arrogant self absorbed prince.

"Yes, I shall start right away sire," he replied bowing his head.

Frieza stared out in the endless expanse of space, his beady red eyes glaring in his reflection. Why would Vegeta be heading to Namek alone at that after having an encounter with his most powerful henchmen? Even for the prince it was a daring, stupid move. Then he remembered hearing the legends about Namek. Of course he dismissed them as just stories, what if they were true? If there was truth to the fables? Vegeta would be going after the magical balls of Namek to wish for immortality. Frieza knew the reason why before he even had to think, he was really rebelling. _That impudent little monkey... _His lips curling into a sneer. "Wait," Frieza snapped before the quivering henchman could exit.

"Yes sire," the henchmen queried in confusion and slight fear.

"Ready my ship! Set a course for Namek, inform the Ginyu Force I will be personally joining them on Namek. Delay that order with Vegeta, tell them to bring scouters!" He ordered almost yelling in unrestrained anger at the thought of that ungrateful son of a cowardly king getting everlasting life. It was his right and his alone not Vegeta's.

"Right away my lord!"

* * *

Krillin, Gohan, and Celera sat a few feet away from each other, all completely still as they meditated in the gravity room. After a long several minutes Krilling started to speak. "Now you need to find your center," Krillin said calmly. "Once you do that, the Kaioken is simple. Then, it's just a matter of pushing your energy above your maximum."

Celera raised an eyebrow. "Is there a set limit?"

"It depends on what your body can handle," Krilling replied truthfully. "King Kai said not take it over a double no matter what, but I managed a times three in the battle against that freak Zarbon. I maybe able to push it to a x4 now," he grinned. "Maybe five."

Gohan having listened the entire time instead of cutting in with two talking adults nodded his head with understanding. "I'm ready to try," Gohan said with a firm voice. He stood bringing his fists to his side, his face began to grimace as he brought his power all the way to and beyond its maximum. A few moments passed and the flaming white aura began to surge with tints of red as he let out a yell as his power continued to rise. Gohan heaved for breath falling to his hands and knees as the red aura evaporated from his figure. "That was... Intense." He breathed in complete disbelief.

"Once you get the hang of it, it won't hurt so much. You'll be able to use it to quickly increase your strength, speed, sight, and hearing." Krillin further explained.

Celera nodded standing up. "Alright, I'm ready!"

"Are you sure auntie?" Gohan asked with slight trepidation. "It feels like my body is on fire right now."

"Positive." Celera answered with a hard face. "I need to be strong enough if we run into anything bad. And we won't get stronger if we don't push ourselves to our limit." The woman stood up slowly, spreading legs out until they were the length of her shoulders, she balled her fingers up bringing them to her sides. In seconds a white-purple aura enveloped her body as she grimaced raising her power to its maximum. She took in a sharp breath gritting her teeth as the aura started to flare gaining tints of red, another crackle and flare of the aura and it was completely fire red even cloaking Celera in a red outline. She continued to focus, holding the power she had found with every ounce of mental and physical strength she had, the strain was agonizing. After several seconds she let the power slip away.

"Not too bad," Krillin said with a nod of approval. "You both pretty much have the hang of it. All you really have to do now is keep practicing. just be careful not to overdo it. If your push yourself too hard your body may very well shutdown and we don't have senzu beans with us."

"Noted." Celera said slightly out of breath. "So this more or less a last ditch effort or to be used sparingly?" She stated more than asked.

Krillin nodded with a solemn expression.

_I see, so it's all in the application of the technique... Interesting. _Celera thought going over the gravity control console. Not long after she pressed a small, red button. She instantly felt the strain on her body as she put it up twenty times earth's gravity, with grit teeth she turned around walking towards them.

"Woah, hold it!" Krillin said barely able to stand up. The sudden increase in gravity leveled him like a pancake. He struggled and strained managing to get up to his knees. "At least wait until I leave to do that!" He protested. Gohan for his part handled the strain rather well for a five year old, he didn't complain much instead he found himself pushing and straining to stand up, a new determination coming over him. Celera watched with him with approval pride shining in her eyes.

"Fair enough," Celera pressed the same button, the room hissed as the gravity returned back to normal. "But Gohan you stay we have a lot of training to do!" She said with enthusiasm looking at her pint sized nephew. Krillin sighed in relief as the pressure that was about to squash him into the floor was relieved, he leapt up to his feet looking at the Celera. "Next time a warning!" She simply rolled her eyes not responding as he exited the room saying goodbye to Gohan. Once the door was closed Celera set the gravity back to twenty times turning to Gohan.

"Are we really training?" He asked with slight excitement, slight fear.

Celera nodded smiling with encouragement, "That's right." She slowly took a comfortable stance. "It's going to be up to us, eventually. So let's get as strong as we possibly can!"

Gohan shuffled his feet before smiling widely. Normally he'd shy away, but his aunt's encouraging words and enthusiasm spurred him on. He only wished his uncle and dad were here to see how strong he would be. "Right!" He said grimacing from the effort of just standing up. "I'm ready auntie!"

**It's short, I know. But I did this so there's no confusion why they use Kaioken on Namek. **


	13. Chapter 13

**And Namek begins... A lot of surprises in this arc. No questions to answer so I'll get right to it. **

* * *

"All right! Everyone strap yourselves in we're touching down!" Gohan and Krillin scrambled from their seats while Celera walked, Bulma engaged the visual display. The green planet Namek started filling the screen, growing larger by the second. Th ship shook and rocked as it began passing through the atmosphere, swiftly swooping down to the ground and touched down with little grace.

"We made it, finally!" Yamcha said, grinning as he quickly leapt out of his seat. Paying no attention to Bulma's warnings about the atmosphere, oxygen levels, gravity, etc. They climbed down out of the ship, walking onto the planet's surface. "This is... Namek huh?" Krillin asked, looking at the ground with blue colored vegetation and the small islands that dotted the island in pocks formation, with no large landmasses like on earth.

"No wonder Kami was so boring..." Celera grumbled with a deadpan expression as she looked around the planet with an analytical eye.

"I can't believe I'm standing on another planet..." Yamcha said quietly standing next to Krillin, Celera slightly in front of them and Gohan slightly behind them. Bulma ran out towards them with a bag slung over her shoulder as she caught up. "I guess we'd better start right away. Bulma-you got the radar?"

"Yup," Bulma replied, smiling as she pressed a small white button activating the device. A blue scouter was over her left eye, having taken several spares on the ship. "Hunting for Dragonballs, man this brings back memories," she said as the device beeped with seven blinking Dragonballs. "It works! Let's see four of them are in one place... The other three are scattered across the planet. We should-"

"Company," Celera said abruptly fixating a glare to a nearby rock face.

Bulma's scouter began to beep, right as the others began to look around intently, their senses flaring. Two humanoid creatures stood on a rock face above them, smirking.

"Uh..." Krillin stared at the newcomers. "They're wearing armor like the Saiyans and those other guys were!"

"But they're not Saiyans-not Namekian either." Yamcha added with a small frown. One had green skin and small horns on his forehead, the other was blue skinned and reptilian-like. "Whoever they are, they've got weapons and armor, let's just hope it's not us they're going to pick a fight with."

One of the aliens cackled. "You morons picked the wrong planet to land on, with pathetic power levels like that. Hey Hija let's give them a good scare."

"Fine by me," the other replied with his own laugh. He raised his arm-mounted cannon, firing a blue beam of crackling energy heading straight for their ship. Bulma's eyes could only widen in shock as she tracked its trajectory.

"No! Not the ship!"

Celera flared her aura zipping towards the two homing missiles, she sucked in her breath yelling as loud as she could. A small kiai boomed from her body tearing through the blasts like they were nothing. "Alright!" Celera grunted flying up towards them. "I got this."

"If you say so." Krillin said with a shrug.

"Our ship!" Bulma nearly fainted from joy. "We have a way home now."

Celera hovered a few feet away from them with her arms crossed. "That wasn't very smart," she scowled, "Now you're going to be dealt with!"

"Shut her up!" Hija ordered. They raised their arms, firing their blasters, the beams carreened into her, detonating on impact leaving a smoke cloud. "Stupid tourist, thought she'd try to dodge at least-" Yamcha, unscathed from the attack appeared right in front of them.

"Funny," she said dryly clenching her fist, the aliens turned to run. Moving faster than their eyes could follow, she intercepted them, devastating kicks breaking their necks. She jumped back down to the others, a look of boredom on her face. "They won't be a problem anymore, not bad huh?" She smiled with satisfaction.

"Not bad!? NOT BAD!?" Bulma practically skipped up to her.

"Bulma.. Wait!"

"The ship! It doesn't have a hole in it! We're not _stuck here _on this planet. With a way home! Nice job stopping them _before that _happened, Ms. Big brave warrior!."

Celera turned a hint of red. "They... Didn't seem like much of a threat at first, but they had space guns..." She said awkwardly.

"They had_ space guns!" _

_"Let...Up..."_ Celera wheezed.

_And it continued_

* * *

Goku and Raditz still recovering from their beatings, often found themselves on their own for hours at a time. As boredom set in, in Goku's case this didn't take very long. The younger brother started asking Raditz about the Saiyan race.

"What were they like?" He asked. "It's hard to imagine a whole planet full of us."

Raditz nodded slightly. "While it lasted, it was wonderful. A life of battle, of conquest-everything our kind lives for. "The only downside... Was our victories weren't ours alone. We served... Another... The tyrant.. Frieza!"

"Who's that? Frieza?" Goku asked, paying more attention. "What kind of hold did he have on us to make a whole planet of warriors his servants?"

"The one and only thing a Saiyan respects-power." Raditz said, frowning. "Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe. Remember how Zarbon had to summon all of his energy and push himself to the limit to produce an attack with enough power to destroy the planet? Frieza could do that with a flick of his finger. There is no being alive that can defeat Frieza. If all of our armies had risen against him in unison millions, and millions of the galaxy's finest warriors, he could wipe them all out without any effort."

"That doesn't good... There's someone else out there stronger than Zarbon... Than Vegeta..."

"Now you see how he enslaved us so easily. Vegeta was always going on about how he'd keep fighting and fighting and get stronger while Frieza sat around on his chair doing nothing, and one day would become the strongest in the universe and defeat that tyrant once and for all..." Raditz chuckled to himself. "I think he's crazy, personally. I've never seen a being with a tenth of Frieza's power. It's impossible."

"Don't say that!" Goku sat up a little grimacing. "Anything is possible! You just have to work hard for it. A year ago I would've said it was impossible for us to get strong enough to fight Zarbon and his goons, but we won the battle! He didn't get away either!"

"You're wrong." Raditz frowned more his face darkening. "Frieza is completely unlike them. Completely unlike Vegeta. There is no fighting him, Vegeta would always insist one day, he'd do it. He'd become a Super Saiyan, and free us from the tyrant... Of course since he destroyed our home world, there aren't many of us left to free-even less since Nappa died."

"That phrase again." Goku said questionably raising his eyebrow. "What's a Super Saiyan?"

Raditz sighed closing his eyes. "_According to legend, _a thousand years ago, on the original home planet of the Saiyans, a demigod emerged. A golden warrior. Who could only control his power is his transformed state. But, his rage and power, were far too great to control and he destroyed our home planet - and himself. Some Saiyans escaped the explosion, and went to planet plant, after we conquered it many centuries later. We named it after Vegeta - after the warrior who led us to victory, the father of the Vegeta you and I seen."

"Wow! And Vegeta thinks he can become this Super Saiyan? Would he be able to defeat Frieza then?"

"It doesn't mean anything! It's just an old story! Goodnight." Raditz rolled over pretending to go to sleep.

* * *

"It looks safe," Celera said pointing to a cave in front of them. "We'll need a place to sleep, so let's set up camp."

"Right. I'll set up the capsule house and-" the scouter beeped again, and Bulma turned pale. "I think we need to get inside _right now _you guys!" The four travelers ran into the cave, getting inside just in time to avoid a small group of aliens which shot past them at incredible speeds.

"That... Can't... Be good..." Yamcha muttered, breathing out as soon as they passed.

"I know what you mean..." Krillin said wiping sweat from his brow. "Some of those guys must have been as strong as Zarbon."

"And... That guy in the middle." Gohan was visibly trembling. "He was unbelievably strong... He made Zarbon look like nothing!"

"Such foul ki," Celera muttered feeling the crawling sensation finally pass. "I haven't felt darkness like that since King Piccolo."

"I'm afraid the news gets even worse..." Bulma indicated the blinking on the dragon radar. "Those guys have the four Dragonballs with them! What do we do now!? There's no way we can beat people like that!" She started trembling. "We owe it to the people his henchmen killed, but how are we going to make our wish with them around?"

"We'll manage somehow," Celera said nodding to Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan. "Let's follow after them discreetly," she instructed turning to Bulma with a sheepish apologetic look. "Sorry, Bulma, but you can't move fast enough."

"I'll have a capsule house waiting in here for you guys," Bulma replied, staring to unpack her bag. "You come back safe now."

"Count on it!" Celera grinned giving the peace sign. "Let's move!" The three of them hovered into the air, moving in a strange hopping semi-flight to suppress their power. The group they were tailing after came to an abrupt stop, there was that at least.

* * *

A few minutes later the three of them were lying on their stomachs on a rock ledge overlooking a Namekian village. However judging from Gohan's temper and incessant grunting, they weren't going to be hiding for very long. The Namekian elder and villagers were being uncooperative and refused to give Frieza their Dragonball. The tyrant in a display of his well known short temper, was having them killed painfully one by one. Finally, when one of the two fleeing children were obliterated in mid step. Gohan had enough.

"They... They killed him!" He hissed, his entire body rattling.

"Calm down, Gohan!" Yamcha put a hand on the angry child's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do against guys like that!"

"We'll only get ourselves killed!" Krillin added.

"I don't care!" Gohan leapt up to his feet making to rocket down to the village, but a firm grip on his wrist from Celera halted him.

"You will stay put," she said firmly frowning as she looked at the scene. "We should find a village and get the Dragonball we can't let them get all seven!"

"But we can't leave them to die!" Gohan almost yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He rocketed towards the village.

"Why do you have to be like your dad?" Celera muttered, flying after him.

"This is going to suck..." Yamcha muttered, follwing after them. Krillin flew behind wordlessly.

The giant Reccoome, the Ginyu Force's muscles, stood over the Namekian child with a dark smile on his face, one arm raised to crush the life from his victim. Without warning, Gohan's foot crashed into Reccoome knocking him through the wall of a house behind him. Celera elbowed Reccoome away as he was about to get up sending him through another wall. Krillin and Yamcha stood between them and the confused bewildered soldiers. "Move!" Krillin urged. "He won't take long to recover!"

As they took off with the surviving Namekian child, Krillin stood his ground to allow them time to escape.

"Reccoome!" Ginyu barked loudly as the brute struggled to get to his feet. "Get after them right now!"

"On it captain!" The fair skinned giant leapt to his feet, smirking. "They won't get far!"

"Kill him and detain the others!"

"Right," Reccoome flew at Krillin, the former monk immediately tensed up.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" The red aura flared violently, and Krillin's fist slammed against Reccoome's neck, sending waves of force rolling away in every direction. Recoomme grinned, unaffected, and punched Krillin in the stomach hunching him over. "GAH!" He gasped, choking on saliva and falling away. Reccoome rocketed after the others, Krillin caught his breath, powering up to a Kaioken times four. _He's gaining on them... Even if I can move than that brute, the others can't... _He swooped forward flipping over his head coming down between them and the pursuer. "Guys, we can't outrun him! Stay behind me and protect the Namek kid!"

"On it!" Celera said shifting into her stance, Gohan and Yamcha at her side, Dende the tet to be introduced Namekian trembled behind them. Krillin gritted his teeth narowing his eyes on Reccoome as he came to a halt in front of them. "Back for more? Eh? Well, I'll admit that was impressive. Hiding your power level like that, but in the end it's useless against me!" His eyes widened giving him a crazed look, smirking he began to pound his fists in anticipation for the coming battle.

"It's not hiding power!" Celera declared summoning up her strength. "It's increasing it!" _I've had a few weeks to refine it, but not use it in battle... I have a greater level of control, I should be able to sustain this, with Krillin flanking... _"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!

"-KAIOKEN TIMES FIVE!"

Both charged forward, crimson auras enveloping their beings as they became to blazing suns as realization dawned on Recoomme's face.

The trio disappeared in a flickering blue of arms and legs, attacking and defending with crisp technique and incredible force. Gohan and Yamcha were relegated as bystanders from the intensity of the they finally separated, Recoomme was battered and bruised his armor cracked in certain places, and Tein and Celera were barely uninjured the latter albeit worn out clearly from the effort of using what was fast becoming his signature technique. He allowed a smile to tug at his lips, focusing his ki into his fist about to deliver the finishing blow. "For a big guy, you're not so tough!" His movements were cut short as an orange streak of light sent him flying down into the water below, hitting it with a loud splash.

Jeice, the only soldier on Namek with a higher standing than Frieza himself and Ginyu, hovered next to his comrade, a smirk framing his face. "So, this is the bloke who gave you so much trouble? Eh Reccoome? When I saw the speed he took after you at, I knew he had enough power that my assistance may be required. I'd have him pegged at around thirty thousand, perhaps a bit higher. I wish we didn't lose our scouters but that old Namek had to go and be a hero."

"With us together they shouldn't be much of a problem," Reccoome answered with a sadist smirk. "Let's end this-I would imagine our captain and glorious leader can't be too happy watching the Dragonballs."

_This... Is bad. _Celera thought tensing her body.

Jeice rolled his eyes slightly. "Don't I know it! Hey, baldy! We were fighting, is that still happening!? Or do you give up!" He scanned the water carefully for signs of the former monk. "Where'd the lil wanker go to... Ah there!" The lake under the two soldiers began to boil, blowing water away in every direction, revealing Krillin glowing red from the surge of power. "Take the woman, mate. Chromey here is all mi'e!"

_This doesn't look good... _He ground his teeth against each other, trying to stay focused and ingore the pain under the immense strain of a five times increase. _Just have to hope we can beat them before I wear myself out! _He rocketed towards Frieza's minions leaving a streaking trail of fire in his wake, rocketing towards Reccoome first. His sharp kick got through his defenses, smashing into Reccoome's chin, before he could turn and raise his guard Jeice aimed a dizzying punch at his head but it was deflected by Celera, who was also cloaked in a less violent red aura. The bald monk quickly followed up burying his fist in the giant's gut. Doubling him over. Celera and Jeice traded blows attacking and defending with quick punches and kicks. Krillin faced Reccoome deftly blocking three giant blows, but Jeice grabbed him from behind, Reccoome wasted little time in raining down blows on Krillin until he fell still, the red aura flicking away.

"You see?" Jeice said folding his arms over his chest, smiling as Reccoome tossed Krillin away. "That was child's play... Now for the clean up..."

Yamcha caught Krilling before he fell into the green ocean below again, looking up to see Jeice's hand raised, energy crackling wildly around it as he prepared to fire it.

"H-Hold on!" Yamcha backed away slowly. "You don't want to shoot me, really!" He gave his best innocent look. Something being with Bulma all these years gave him experience with.

"I think I do."Jeice smirked maliciously. "I think I'll take a leg off first. I do like the loud ones..."

"N-Now hold o-on a s-s-second," Yamcha became frantic. "If you let us live, you can have a wish granted. Anything you want!" He offered.

"Childish. After a leg, maybe an ear, then I'll start removing your finger digit by digit."

"No, honest!" He quickly turned to the others. "Gohan! Celera! Namek kid! Back me up on this! It's the Dragonballs... That's why Frieza's after them!"

"Mhm. They can grant any one wish." Gohan nodded sagely in agreement.

"Spineless coward." Celera grumbled glaring at the bandit, keeping her focus on the two soldiers before her.

Slowly, Jeice lowered his hand, lost in thought for a moment. "That makes sense... That's how he intends to become immortal. Any wish... You say..."

"Yeah! And we know how to activate them-Frieza doesn't," He was lying through his teeth grasping at the straws. Activating the Dragonballs wasn't difficult, at least on earth.

Recoomme instantly tensed up. "Jeice! You can't possibly be thinking of betraying Lord Frieza!?"

"Of course not, Reccoome." Jeice answered, then as his comrade relaxed his guard he reached up...

"KAIOKEN!" Celera shouted shooting towards the hulking giant with unreal speed, her shin connected with his jawline snapping his neck. Reccoome's body hit against the ground with a wet thud as it the ground from almost a mile up. "So," Jeice turned back to Yamcha, and there was a deep hunger in his eyes. "I will let you all live - for now. You will attempt to secure at least one of the Dragonballs. I will aid Frieza and the Captain in collecting the other six of em. I will then create a distraction, I have something grand in mind. We will meet, and then I will have my wish. I know you won't betray me because if you do I _will kill_ you. If I can't find you I'll blow this planet up and you on it. So you will hold to the deal."

"But they'll piece it together? Right?" Gohan asked with a blank stare. "They'll see you friend died, and won't it seem odd that you beat us all on your own?"

"Hardly," Celera said so only the small half Saiyan could hear. "He isn't _that _strong."_  
_

"Reccoome was no friend of mine. And I assure you that my _true _power would make short work of all of you at once. Now I must be going," He flew off back towards the smoking village in the distance. _Finally. _He thought in his aussie accent. _I will be free of this curse-having to age. Not again will I need to tarnish my looks. And if all goes to plan, Frieza or Captain Ginyu won't be around to interfere._

_He's too cocky for his own good... Mop top... _Celera thought smirking slightly at the prospect of her knocking him down several pegs.

* * *

**Nothing to say here really... Jeez this little thing here of mine got short. No questions so nothing to answer or explain. Thanks for reading.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Whistles* just hit 2,000 something views. Thank you people! No questions as of yet, which surprises me but oh wellz. That's all for this.**

* * *

Celera, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, and Dende watched Jeice leave, collectively breathing out in relief as they realized they'd live to see another day. Celera could only scoff quietly at the bandit, again.

Krillin broke the silence first. "Thanks Yamcha... I didn't think we were going to make it out of that one."

"Are we really gonna do it though?" Gohan asked. "Should we help him get his wish."

"No-"

"It might be worth it..." Yamcha shrugged. "It may be bad letting someone like that get their wish. But if Frieza gets it instead, it'd be a lot worse. "Plus getting all seven for ourselves, now that they have four, would be next to impossible."

"You sniveling little..." Celera hissed glaring at the bandit causing him to flinch back. "I could've easily killed him! If it weren't for your cowardice we wouldn't need to waste a wish on that mop top!"

"Excuse me..." Dende having listened intently before, finally found the courage to speak. "Are you here to help? To protect my people?"

"I don't think we can, against enemies that powerful," Krillin replied. "But we would like to."

"I guess I should tell you then... The dragon grants three wishes."

"Hold on, three?!" Yamcha looked over at the small Namekian. "Great! I bet when our "friend" has gotten whatever it is he wants, he's sure to spend a while goading about it. Leaving the other two wishes for us! If we can word it right, I bet we can fix things on earth and here in one go."

"Come on, let's go tell Bulma," Gohan said, smiling widely now that they finally had a plan. And at least a little hope.

_Just wish away... _The only female rolled her eyes nodding to Gohan. "Great idea Gohan, quick thinking!" She smiled in approval.

* * *

Jeice landed back in the smoldering Namekian village, where Frieza and the rest of his squad waited. "Lord Frieza, Captain! I've eliminated the threat, but I regret to inform you that Reccoome is dead."

"And you're still here?" Ginyu barked indignantly. "You coward!"

"Is that right?" Frieza asked stroking his chin slowly. "And yet you survived with little harm?"

Jeice struggled to keep his voice steady as went on. "Yes, sir only one of them was strong enough to pose a challenge, but he was already tired and worn out from fighting Reccoome. I didn't even need to go full power to beat him." He smiled maliciously playing it up. "As for the others, their flesh cooked to perfection."

"Jeice-" Ginyu started but silenced himself after a glance from Frieza.

"No matter," Frieza closed his eyes, shrugging nonchalantly. "There's more where he came from. Not literally on the planet he came from. Not since my last visit, anyway..."

"Yes, sir." Jeice glanced around for a moment. "With the Dragonball now secure, how should we proceed? Locating the Namekian villages will be troublesome without scouters."

"Well you better get to it!" Frieza ordered sharply, waving his hand vaguely. "Jeice, accompany me back to the ship-the rest of you comb this planet! Find the last two Dragonballs! Before I lose my patience!"

"On it Lord Frieza!" Ginyu said firmly taking to the air with the rest of his team.

* * *

"Look, you have a fracture there, and a fracture here. And, if we can't save off your hair we can't set the bone ba-"

"To hell with fracture!" Raditz snarled, fending off the shaving razor wielding doctor. "You remove on strand of my hair and I remove your face! Earthman!" Their monumental struggle was interuppted by a familiar-but not always welcome voice.

"Hey! Goku! Goku's and Celera's brother!" Yajirobe called out from the other side of the door, entering the room. "How you holding up?"

"I'm okay, but," Goku stretched the best he could which wasn't much. "I'm going to be stuck in the hospital for another couple months... How are you doing Raditz?"

"Well, you know..." Raditz grumbled. "I'm just fine... Locked in mortal combat over here... Damn it all, leave me alone!" He frowned focusing his ki and sending the doctor flying across the room.

"Whatever, anyways." Yajirobe pulled out a brown leather bag from his satchel. "But, here's your ticket outta of the hospital."

"Senzu beans." Goku's face lit up like a sun. "You're the best Yajirobe!"

"Sure, Korin was going to give Krillin some when he went to fight those space guys, but you three used em all up training and your sister snatched some before she left-save some for everybody else this time!"

"Sure, will do!" Goku said taking the bag and popping a bean into his mouth, much to the shock and bemusement of the medical staff. Then tossed one to Raditz who consumed it gleefully.

"You know, Kakarot," Raditz said as they leapt out of the bed, shaking their bandages off to reveal their now fully healed bodies. "Irritating doctors aside, I'm really starting to like your planet. This beats the healing tanks any day! So what now?"

"There's good news and bad news. Goku pulled on his gi while Raditz fastened his armor. "The good news is that my ship is ready to go-and I think I'll be needing it, because on Namek there are apparently fighters even stronger than Zarbon, after the Dragonballs too!"

"When did you hear of this!? What!? How come I didn't!?" They climbed out of the window, taking off into the sky as the patients and doctors stared in shock.

Goku shrugged with a blank look. "You were asleep. You do sleep a lot when you're healing. Anyway, you going to come to Namek with me?"

"Hold on! You're not serious about actually going, are you?" Capsule Corporation appeared just over the horizon. "You'll be killed!"

"I'd expect more courage than that from a Saiyan warrior!" Goku answered as touched down just outside of the main building.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Raditz gave his trademark scowl.

"Uh.." Goku scratched his head. "You could say that, Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry for being a realist." Raditz said angrily folding his arms over his chest. "Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

Goku shook his head firmly. "No. We owe it to everyone the invaders killed to bring them back, and besides, I'm not leaving my sister and friends stranded in outer space on a different planet!"

Raditz followed Goku towards the main building still grumbling. "Damn it all, Kakarot, I can't very well let you run off to get into life or death battles on your own!"

Goku's smiled widened. "You're coming with me!? All right! Don't worry about those other fighters there-we can train on the way, with the gravity machine I asked Dr. Brief to build in!"

* * *

"...So that's why we came to Namek." Krillin finished explaining, as Dende listened in complete silence.

"Then you are good people. I'm glad..." Dende sighed with relief. "...There are people out there in the galaxy who aren't like Frieza. He was sipping from a glass of water-Namekians didn't require food to survive. The scientist in Bulma was wondering if they used photosynthesis like planets. Their green skin could be due to chlorophyll coupled with the constant sunlight on the planet would-she shook her head, focusing on the matters at hand. "So, uh, Dende... From what I gather we just need keep one Dragonball hidden, and Frieza can't make his wish."

"Yeah." Celera nodded. "Do you know where we could find one?"

"Each village has one..." He said quietly, his eyes flicking across the room. "...Except for one, Guru keeps that one safe."

"Guru?"

"He is the eldest of our people. He is very wise-perhaps if we went to see him, he would know what to do. Maybe."

"It's worth a try." Celera and Krillin stood up. "You guys stay here. There's no need for all of us to risk going out there." They followed Dende out of the door, just as the three of them were about to rocket off, Bulma came running up to them.

"Wait!" She shouted.

"Huh? What is it, Bulma?" Celera asked blinking.

"I was going to tell you when you got back. But then you told me all about what you'd been doing and I almost forgot!"

"Tell us what?" Yamcha asked leaning out of the door behind her.

"My dad called. He said Goku and his brother are out of the hospital, and on their way here! We've got back up!"

"That's great news!" Krillin grinned. "Now all we have to do is stall Frieza and his men until they get here. If we can get our wishes, that's a big bonus, but I'll take a stalemate over an immortal enemy. Come on, Dende, Celera, let's go see Guru."

"Lead the way," Celera said sarcastically smiling to herself at the good news.

"Uh... Right.." They lifted off and shot into the air quickly disappearing.

* * *

"Jeice." Frieza addressed his henchman dryly.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" The two of them were on their way back to Frieza's ship, with their five Dragonballs in tow suspended in midair.

"Any idea who those four you killed were?"

Jeice nodded slightly. "I didn't want to say this out loud earlier-might have panicked or angered the men-but I interrogated one of the weaker ones before I killed him."

"...And?" He asked impatiently.

"He said..." Jeice took a deep steady breath. There was no going back after this, it was all or nothing. "...He said he was sent by Cooler."

"Cooler? Hmm... Not in uniform, he could've been very well lying..." Frieza considered this for a moment before frowning. "But if they were spies, there would be no reason for them to be in uniform, and if he somehow got wind of my plans I wouldn't put it past my big brother to interfere." They steadily approached the ship, landing outside and entering the hatch. "Very well make a report to Ginyu. He may resort to a direct attack. I'm sure you and your squad can handle whatever rabble my brother throws at us, while I take care of cooler myself." He smiled darkly. "And if the spy was lying after all you can still speed up the search of the Dragonballs."

"A flawless plan, as ever my lord." Jeice bowed, and left Frieza to his plans. Doubts began to ravage his mind as he headed down the corridor, receiving hasty salutes from passing soldiers. Had he been too rash in his choices? Did he already seal his own fate? No, the galaxy would be better off without one of those tyrants at least. But, this wasn't about the galaxy. _It's about me and all the time I take to make sure I stay youthful. Always when a battle goes against me that happens to me. I can finally be free from the curse of aging..._

He hurried over to a communications console making sure nobody was around him. Jeice switched it on, inputting the frequency a friend had given him long ago. "Come in! This is Jeice, do you copy?"

"Ello, Salza speaking." A heavily accented opposite to Jeice's replied. "This better be important."

"It is." Jeice took a moment to compose himself before speaking again. "Salza, mate-I have urgent news. Frieza is on a planet called Namek, and he has discovered a means to make himself immortal."

"Immortal? Are 'ou z'ure?"

"Positive. It sounds far fetched, but trust me, mate. Alright?"

"And why are you telling me this? I will 'ave to inform Lord Cooler, who will come to this Namek and take immortality for himself."

"I'm aware of that... But Cooler was always more reasonable than Frieza. He doesn't disintegrate his followers quite so often. Tell him to hurry, or Frieza could already be immortal before he arrives."

"Az it happens, we are in the area. Lord Cooler was wondering why Frieza took so many troops into this system. We were already nearby, observing his flight path."

"I have to go-Jeice out."

"T'ake care." The line went dead a moment after, and Jeice immediately turned in the direction he came in.

* * *

A flickering screen displayed the control panel blinking 10G, at his level, it hadn't taken Goku long to get used to it and Raditz had grown up with ten times that of the gravity of earth on planet Vegeta, so this was normal to him.

Shock waves rattled the ship as the two brothers battled back and forth, moving from offense to defense and back again, firing out kicks and punches that could level entire mountain ranges and rocking the ship to its core. Goku leaped over a low kick, flipping over his brother's head and countering with a fluid elbow from behind. Raditz caught it, spinning around with a quick pivot throwing Goku away, lunging after him pressing his attack. They had been training for hours on end, and both were at the limit of their endurance, heaving for air. Streams of sweat dripped to the floor soaking their clothing.

"I'm done," Raditz moaned. "Session over. I can't take anymore."

"Yeah," Goku nodded, "I'm exhausted too. Now's the perfect time to step it up a notch!"

"What?" Raditz was pushed to the floor as Goku pressed a button increasing the gravity to 20G.

"Hey, get up!" Goku folded his arms with a small frown. "This is only twice what you're used to. I'm dealing with twenty times earth's gravity."

"You're crazy," Raditz muttered to himself, unsteadily climbing to his feet. "Just like Vegeta and sister."

"Well just remember, there are fighters even stronger than Vegeta on Namek!" Goku crouched into his stance. "If you accept your limits, we'll never surpass them. Overcome what you thought impossible! We're already greatly improved over the last year!"

"Raditz grinned. "Maybe a little crazy is what we need right now..." He flew towards Goku, aiming a kick for his abdomen. Goku blocked with his knee, throwing three punches from both arms in rapid succession colliding with Raditz's face. _When I met him, he was barely a quarter of my power. Now he's practically caught up with me, how does he do it!?_

After an hour the brothers finally ran out of energy-completely depleted. Leaving the gravity machine on 20G to try and adjust to the increase. They crawled over to the bag of senzu beans and plopped one in their mouth instantly healed. "I think that went well-" Goku said but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice in their heads.

"Ehm, hello, is this Goku and Raditz?"

"Uh...Yes..." Goku looked at Raditz, with a look are you hearing this too. Raditz nodded. "Um, who is this?" Goku asked.

"I am King Kai. The one that trained Krillin, remember!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for that!"

"Sure. I'm about to tell Krillin this, but another friend of yours. Tall bald guy made it down Snake Way even faster than he did! He wants me to train him too! I hope he has a sense of humor."

"Tein? Wow! Amazing." Goku grinned imagining Tein being as stronger or stronger than Krillin.

"What about Piccolo? The Namekian Cui killed?" Raditz asked.

"I'm afraid he was sent to hell," King Kai informed. "On the other hand, Kami, heard you were planning to resurrect him, so instead of going to heaven he's been helping King Yemma with the paperwork. Real nice guy. "Any news from Namek?"

"It's probably a good thing we're on our way there." Goku wasn't sure which direction to put his head in when speaking with the disembodied voice, so he just glanced upwards. "Apparently, there are fighters that are even stronger than Vegeta! And they're looking for the Dragonballs too."

"Huh?" King Kai pondered. "More powerful than Vegeta? There aren't many in the galaxy who are... Hold on let me scan Namek." A longer more suspenseful paused followed, shortly followed by a strangled choking noise. "Goku! Raditz! When you get to Namek take your friends and leave! Don't try to fight anybody."

"Huh, why? What's the matter?"

"Fr...Frieza is on planet Namek... You must not try to fight him. Nobody can defeat him!"

"Raditz's eyes widened as he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Wait! Frieza's there!? Turn this ship around now!" He yelled, lunging for the controls, but Goku grabbed him holding him back. "I'm not going anywhere near that monster!"

He almost reached the controls, but Goku punched him in the face. With enough force to knock him onto the floor. "And you call yourself a Saiyan? What happened to our 'proud race of warriors?'"

"You have no idea!" Raditz held the sides of his head in his hands. "There will be no survivors... Frieza will kill us, and all your friends, and the entire Namekian race! Frieza, the most terrible being in the entire universe. Kakarot... I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do against him." He looked up, Goku's foot collided with his four head the force knocking him down into lower hatch of the ship.

"Come back when you grow a spine!" Goku told him firmly. "My own brother, trying to run from a fight..." He walked to the console setting the gravity up to 30G, pulling Raditz to the floor just as he was standing up, and resumed his intense training.

* * *

Krillin and Celera landed on a raised plateau that oversaw Namek slightly behind Dende. "So this is Guru's place?" They gazed up at the gray spherical building, with strange spikes, and blue bubble windows common to Namekian architecture. Out of the doorway stepped a tall, broad shouldered Namekian with a hard stare. "Greetings child, are these the visitors?"

_Rather dry. _Celera thought noticing this building was just like the others. "We're here for the Dragonball." She said bluntly.

"Here to help," Dende added enthusiastically. "They and their friends saved me from the invaders today!"

"Very well," Nail turned to face Krillin and Celera. "If you wish to see elder Guru, follow me." Celera, Krillin, and Dende followed behind him in silence as they walked through a strange doorway, going into the dark home of Guru, the latter two taking in their surroundings.

* * *

**I thought I'd just say. I am not a novelist. Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Power levels I hate em, but you love em. I'll post them within the next three chapters or so. No questions or anything so I guess that's it.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews! A lot of good guesses and anticipation. I'll just PM next time. Just PM me. Jeice may or may not have a part after this. He fit the role I gave him. But he won't be with Bulma, okay? Hell, I could bring Nappa back during the android saga. Cold could transform and kill trunks. I won't tell.

* * *

"Lord Guru - these are the visitors." Nail said reversely to the huge, ancient Namekian sitting in an equally huge throne in the back of the room.

"Step forward," came the ancient, deep voice that seemed to be omnidirectional. Celera nodded slightly as she followed Krillin to the giant throne. They gazed up at him with a certain wonder how many years, how many generations someone like him seen go by, the stories to tell. "Guru... We're from-"

"Earth."

"Huh?" Krillin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I felt your minds from afar. Krillin. Celera. You and your friends have traveled far."

"We sure have..." Celera glanced around the dark room. "I was told you have a Dragonball here, I wanted to ask for it. While I'm sure your guard is very loyal, we can hide it in a place less obvious than your home."

Guru smiled. "Your mission is a noble one. Nail, bring forth the Dragonball." The always alert guard nodded slightly before retreating into darkness. "Stand close, Saiyan, human. There is another gift I wish to bestow upon you both."

"A gift?" Krillin asked. "What... Do you mean?"

"I sense great power within you both. And a great talent in the girl." Guru held out his massive hands. "Let me awaken your true potential, and your coming battles may be easier."

Nail re-entered the main room, carrying the Dragonball in both hands. Guru's hands were resting on Krillin's and Celera's forehead ruffling the former's spiky head, as a white shimmering aura enveloped both of the fighters. When it finally evaporated, Krillin and Celera stood completely still, stunned at what they could sense. Krillin was the first to speak. "It's incredible... This power! I've had it all along?"

Guru merely nodded, and Nail handed Celera the Dragonball. She accepted it cheerfully. "Thanks! I'll try not to let you down! Dende..." She blinked widely a few times.

The young Namekian replied to the unspoken question. "I would like to stay here, if Elder Guru allows it."

"Of course," the eldest and wisest Namekian replied. Krillin and Celera waved farewell, sprinted for the door, and flew off rocketing through the green Namekian skies.

* * *

Goku was getting the hang of training in 30G easily enough, but he was troubled. Raditz still hadn't rejoined them. So he strode to the 'hallway' jumping down to the lower level of the ship, to find his brother lying on his back with his eyes closed. "Hey, what's got into you? We haven't got much to time until we land on Namek, ya know!"

"Frieza's going to kill us when we get there. What's the point?" Raditz groaned. "I don't know. Maybe Vegeta was right about fighting anyone -maybe you and sister were right, too. I guess that would make two things you're right about it."

"Uh?" Goku scratched his head awkwardly. "You were awesome against Piccolo and Zarbon! Don't be ridiculous."

"No..." He barely whispered rolling over facing the floor. "Do you know... I was always mocked on planet Vegeta. Raditz, the weakling. Raditz, the joke; Bardock's son, the failure. I was supposed to be a warrior of the highest class... It's no wonder father disowned me."

"He did what!?" Goku exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I'd constantly be away on missions, just to get away from all the ridicule. Weak planets... Of course. Like earth, where I could feel like a god among common men, insects. I'd delude myself, thinking for just a brief moment I was special. I was important."

Goku sat down next to Raditz. "So, you were on one of the missions when Frieza destroyed it?"

He nodded. "That's right," he looked up at Goku trying to keep a straight face. "And then I came to earth, to find you. Surprisingly I found sister too. You two were only so weak because of the gravity you had trained under. If you two had grown up on planet Vegeta, you both probably would've been a match for Nappa. You and sister saved my life from Piccolo, and I keep proving myself worthless."

"Don't say that!"

It's true! Who defeated the invaders, who really won the battle? Not me... You, sister, Krillin and your son. I've lost my tail, too. My greatest source of power, and then you, the earthling in all but name, you show more courage than me.. Despite knowing I should be relishing the prospect of battle, I turn coward and try to flee... I don't deserve to be called a Saiyan, much less a warrior." He closed his eyes again rolling over.

"Sorry... I was just trying to make you more determined to train, I guess it backfired..." The younger brother stood up looking guilty for a second, he stared down at Raditz. The silence almost lasted a full minute. Goku sighed quietly stretching out a hand. "Raditz."

"Un." He opened one eye halfway.

"Take my hand. Do you want to be a fighter?"

"What?"

Goku grinned widely. "Don't you want to prove them wrong? You don't have to be weak if you don't want to be. Come on Zarbon's already nothing compared to you!"

Raditz took Goku's hand, standing up carefully. "Woah... How can you move in this gravity?"

"The same way I do everything. With hard work and dedication! That's the warrior's way, right?"

"Do.. You really think we can become powerful enough to defeat Frieza?"

"Anything is possible." Goku shrugged. "We'll never know until we try!"

* * *

"Lord Frieza. The captain has reported back, the sixth Dragonball is now in our possession." Jeice informed the tyrant. _Those four had better found the seventh, or there's not going to be anything I can do to stop Frieza from obtaining immortality... How long is cooler gona' take!?_

Frieza nodded his face remaining impassive. "Very good. Not long... Now if we can just locate the seventh ball before Cooler makes his move. Dismissed." A foot soldier ran in giving a hasty salute, seconds after Jeice left. "Sir! The Ginyu Force are just seconds away! They're right over the horizon!"

"I shall go and meet them. With their numbers, obtaining the last Dragonball will be simple. Frieza headed for the door. "Oh, and useless, find something useful to do."

The five current members of the Ginyu force landed on the soil, kicking up a large dust cloud. Stepped forward the five eccentric elite soldiers. Captain Ginyu his right hand man Jine, known speedster Burter, hulking giant siphere, Ranchor and psychic Guldo. They leapt around like morons, hitting off their 'best' fighting poses that Ginyu loved to work so hard on. Frieza sighed rolling his eyes. "Very good Ginyu, your ballet. Is as ever immaculate. But the mission is urgent, as you already know, Cooler is possibly on his way here at the moment."

"Indeed my lord." Ginyu bowed. "I assure you, we will make short work of the armored squadron your brother loves to parade around and show off so much."

"Good, however the first objective is the seventh D-" Frieza lost his words as Guldo exploded unexpectedly and violently.

"Well, well. Isn't this a nice little gathering." Standing a few yards away was a short man with flame-like black hair. He wore personalized battle armor, he held a smirk one finger extended out as it smoked from the discharge. "The toad always got on my nerves."

"Ve-Vegeta!?" Ginyu stuttered. "How and when the hell did you get here!? And why didn't my scouter pick you up as you approached."

"A simple trick, you dope still using those trinkets. I don't think that's the most pressing matter on that puny mind of yours right now, now is it?" Vegeta's smirk grew. "I'm here! Fully recovered from my last battle, to offer my services to Frieza in a whole new capacity. As captain of his elite squad." This earned shocked and angered looks, but Frieza stayed silent through it all.

"You've got to be kidding!?" Ginyu bellowed with laughter. "You. A monkey, replace me!? Still as funny as your little delusions are! I will not let the death of a team member go unavenged! I will have your blood on my hands! Prepare to die at hands of the finest soldier in Frieza empire!" Ginyu lunged forward.

Vegeta merely smirked, catching his punch, Ginyu quickly swung his other fist pressing his attack. Vegeta vanished appearing behind Ginyu, kicking him away towards the ground. The rest of the force look puzzled. "Vegeta was never this strong..." Jine muttered in disbelief. "He's standing up to the captain blasted I have no scouter but I'd peg him at 200,000. Impossible he's just Saiyan!"

Ginyu ground his teeth, swinging his entire body around and launching his elbow forward. Vegeta easily ducked under it, the prince leaned in, gripping both of his horns with each hand delivering a vicious headbutt drawing blood. Ginyu staggered away clumsily clutching his face. "Where did you get all of this power all of the sudden!? Answer me!"

"That's only for me to know, and anyone who's still alive in one minute to find out!"

"Lord Frieza! Kill this traitor!" Ginyu shouted in barely contained rage, Frieza just chuckled.

"He's challenged you for leadership of the squad. Ginyu. If you forfeit, Vegeta wins."

"But-trial by combat has never been a tradition in this army..."

"It is if I say it is. Besides, I only want the strongest captain leading my troops. If Vegeta does beat you. Perhaps he'd be a better leader than you." Frieza waved a hand nonchalantly. "Do carry on."

Vegeta stood completely relaxed, waiting for his purple skinned opponent. "It's your move, Ginyu."

_Strange..._ Ginyu finally getting over his shock of being outclassed by Vegeta, began to come up with a strategy. _Beating him in a straight fight isn't possible... Of course to outclass me like that he must have a powerful body. Yes... Powerful._ He smirked, playing the part as he laughed. "You may be the captain, but perhaps not how you imagined!" He opened his mouth widely, Ginyu ready to launch the Body Change Technique. "CHA-" Vegeta moved faster than Ginyu's eyes could follow, he appeared behind him twisting already in movement, the edge of his hand cut through Ginyu's neck severing his vertebrae completely.

The severed head rolled along the ground, coming to a stop at Burter's feet. The blue serpent warrior gasped before recoiling horror written on his features. "Ca-captain..."

"Yes, that's right." Vegeta pointed his thumb at himself as Ginyu's body hit the blue grass with a quiet thud. "Captain, am I correct. Frieza?"

Frieza merely nodded. "Yes. Well done, Vegeta. I grant you leadership of the Gi... Should we call it the Vegeta force now?"

The prince waved his hand in dismissal. "Call it whatever you like. The galaxy knows and fears of the Ginyu force. There's no need to cause confusion changing it."

"By the way Vegeta, cunning strategy." Frieza said with a smirk. Vegeta stared at him for a long moment completely lost.

"Strategy?"

"With that increased power of yours. You could have easily beaten any of the squad, so you killed the two members with powers not reliant on power alone. Ginyu's body change technique, and Guldo's psychic abilities. Impressive... For a _monkey." _He chuckled.

Vegeta clenched his teeth and fists. "Thank you, _sir. __One day Frieza... Very soon..._

Frieza walked over to Vegeta and his new subordinates. "By the way, there are two questions that spring to mind. How did you your power by so much? I do believe Serpe was chasing you. What happened to him?"

"As I was retreating from my last mission I was aiming for Frieza Planet 73, but my course was diverted and I ended up on Frieza planet 345. This world had ten times the gravity of Planet Vegeta, realizing how beneficial this would be to any training I did. I formed a plan, the fruition which you just saw. Serpe arrived a couple weeks into my training, and he tried to kill me for some treachery or another. Needless to say, it wasn't even a battle."

Frieza walked forward re-entering his ship. "Just remember, that this mission if successful, will make up for your unsanctioned trip to earth. Now, go and retrieve the last Dragonball. As in. Now!"

* * *

Krillin and Celera walked out of Guru's home for the second time today. This time Gohan and Yamcha came with them. Both receiving Guru's gift. They lifted off into the air scanning their surroundings, Yamcha glanced to his left, staring intently. "You guys feel that?"

Krillin nodded. "This energy. It's the guy who made a deal with us. He's flying away from the rest of them, on his own. He must be signaling us."

"Then let's go see him. He might have the Dragonballs." Gohan suggested. "Let's get ours from Bulma. If it's a trick, with all this new power he wouldn't be much of a problem, right?"

"We should stay weary of Vegeta," Celera cut in her voice serious. "He may be the biggest threat, besides Frieza."

"You sure know how to kill a moment, don't you?" Yamcha said with a quiet sigh. He turned to Gohan smiling nodding his head. "Right." Without another word spared they flew off in Jeice's direction.

* * *

Jeice watched with anticipation as four growing specks grew in size, he smiled as they landed. "I was hoping you'd notice me coming out here." He said, carrying a Dragonball in each hand.

"Where are the other four?" Yamcha asked. Krillin holding onto their current one.

"Back at Frieza's ship - I can't carry them all in one go. I'll go and em out like I did with these. But, first I wanted to make sure you were here with the seventh."

"Hey," Krillin whispered to Yamcha. "Do we need to go through with this? Why not let him get the rest, beat him up and take the wishes for ourselves. Beating him should be easy now."

The bandit sighed to himself. "It'll be fine, Krillin. Two wishes will be plenty. As long as he doesn't doesn't wish to kill us all or something like that, there's no problem."

"All right... So..."

"Jeice," the white maned man said.

"Jeice, right," Yamcha shrugged slightly. "Time is of the essence and all, so..."

"Already on it," Jeice turned rocket away, but stopped his trek as the others had been staring up at a point in the sky. "What are ya... No..." Another group of fighters was rocketing right for them, in less than a few moments the four elite soldiers of Frieza. Vegeta, Jine, Seripe, and Burter-had reached them landing on the blue tinted grass.

The three former underlings of Ginyu jumped around performing many of their over the top poses. Vegeta groaned while Jeice smiled in slight approval, and the others stared in confusion.

"What kind of technique is that?" Celera asked bluntly blinking a few times.

"You imbeciles!" Vegeta barked, glaring venomously at them. "You will stop that! Before I kill you where you stand. You're not working for that joke Ginyu anymore!"

"What..." Jeice tried to make sense of the situation, unable to put two and two together. "Vegeta... And... Ginyu Force...?"

The prince smirked. "The squad is now under new management. My management." He stepped forward. "And when our scouters detected you, all on your own, Jeice; who would've thought we'd find a case of the highest treachery. _Not that I need those primitive things._

"T-Treachery?" Jeice stuttered. "No, I'm not you-"

"Caught with three Dragonballs, a bunch of weaklings?" Vegeta smirked, pointing his finger at Jeice, Celera, and the others. His smirk widening. "Ginyu Force! Attack!"

* * *

Okay, so... I answered this, explained it in a PM. Jeice simply fits the part. There will be chaos during the android saga and before. Gohan could become a super saiyan before the time chamber. Turles may have a shaky alliance with them later on. Vegeta may kill 17 in their first battle. you never know!

Power levels I should do it now before techniques are used.

Krillin (unlocked): 40,000

Gohan (unlocked): 30,000

Yamcha (unlocked): 20,000

Ginyu: 130,000

Jeice: 40,000

Burter: 40,000

Jine: 50,000

Siphere: 50,000

Ranchor: 40,000

Nail: 40,000

Vegeta (injured): 3,500

Vegeta (on Namek): 200,000

Serpe: 25,000

Celera: 190,000

Frieza: 530,000

Goku and Raditz: Have to wait!

Again I just want to say, I have things planned, and people help me with ideas and suggestions. I take it all in. The android saga will be chaos unleashed, there could be arcs during the time (goku) is out in space still on yardrat. Yamcha could end up with 18. Cell could be killed early on. There could be someone pulling the strings in this entire thing that I've yet to reveal. But I won't tell you just have to wait and see.

Gah that was too long!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews. Yes, I do try to make sure my spelling is good. Anyways more fights coming, that's all.

* * *

The elite soldiers jumped into battle, Jine aiming a punch at Celera, who dodged his first punch. Burter sprinted, appearing between Gohan and Yamcha bowling them both over with a quick elbow, Ranchor charged towards swinging his fist out, and Seriphere lunged towards Jeice, the red skinned man gritted his teeth in effort as his muscles bulged. Jeice snapped an elbow strike at Seriphere nose, the giant moved his head at the last second, kneeing Jeice into the air sending him flying away.

Jine was hard pressed, throwing a rapid barrage of punches and kicks. Celera advanced, blocking and dodging the blur of blows with fluidity. Jine overbalanced on a haymaker, stumbling passed Celera, she spun kicking him away with her shin, sending the former right hand man of Ginyu flipping across the ground in a smoke cloud. Celera flipped to the side sprinting the other way towards the Saiyan Prince. Jine flipped to his feet, chasing after the long haired Saiyan. Celera slid to a halt with Vegeta poised in front, Jine behind. Vegeta smirked preparing for battle. _I could use the Kaioken... _Celera thought scanning both of them. _But I shouldn't not now. Whoever I go for the other will attack me from behind._

Burter skidded to a stop on the other side of his opponents, as they stood upright again.

"This guy's fast," Gohan moaned massaging his gut.

"Now you see!" Burter grinned toothily. "I'm the fastest being in the universe!"

"Haha. No." Yamcha shook his head.

"What'd you say!?"

"Well for one, Vegeta and Celera over there have a much larger ki than you. And Krillin's about equal to you now, and he can increase his energy with the Kaioken. Stronger ki boosts your speed. You can't be faster than them.

"Liar!" Burter shouted. "Prepare to die!"

"Here we go..." Yamcha grimaced shifting into his stance. "Watch yourself, Gohan!" He quickly shoved Gohan clear out of Burter's path as he zipped around for another rush attack elbowing Yamcha to the ground. Gohan spun around firing a yellow beam of energy the Burter's blurring form. The alien quickly changed direction speeding to the side, Gohan's blast colliding with a cliff behind him as he continued on his trajectory, smashing a punch into his stomach launching him into the air.

Jeice landed on his feet, whirling his head around to face his opponent. Seriphere smirked. "Jeice, you really think you're something, don't you? Ginyu's second in command next to Jine." He began to slowly stalk towards Jeice. "I was serving long before you even born, mop top. You're just a grain of sand compared to me."

"Hrrgg..." Jeice growled in anger. "We'll see about that!" He leapt forwards, charging an energy ball in his hands. Seriphere's fist swung for him, Jeice twisted to the side, and grabbed Seriphere's arm flipping over it. Bringing his arm around in a tight arc, Jeice slammed the charged energy into Seriphere's face. It detonated with shaking force sending the giant staggering back. Seriphere just righted himself, resuming his smirk. "Nice try." Jeice aimed a kick for Seriphere, the giant raised his forearm blocking, his other fist colliding with Jeice's face sending him flying backwards.

Celera glanced back and forth intensely, she was about to make her move when an energy blast knocked Jine off of his feet. The two Saiyans swung around, looking in the sky to see a tall Namekian warrior in a black jacket, floating with one smoking hand extended forward. "Nail!" Celera smiled. "You came to help?"

Nail smiled. "Guru sensed the Saiyan's arrival, and sent me to warn you and your friends." He glanced at Vegeta. "It seems I was too late, but I can still help here."

"All right!" Celera turned away from Nail, facing Vegeta. "I got Vegeta. Can you handle the other guy?"

"If you say so." Nail flared his white aura rocketing towards Jine, who was just standing up, aiming a punch for his stomach.

Vegeta nodded to the last female Saiyan. "Time for round one, low-level!" Celera narrowed her eyes, feeling her ki bursting to the surface. "Haaaaaah!" Her purple aura blistered with ferocity. The Kaioken would be much easier now that Guru unlocked her power, but it was still to be used sparingly. She kneed at Vegeta, who vanished, appearing behind her with a fist outstretched. Celera turned in the blink of an eye twisting her body, it was a feint. She fired a kick getting past his guard, before the prince flipped back he aimed a punch knocking her back. Celera frowned as she wiped blood from her nose, she raised her guard rocketing towards him as Vegeta pressed his advantage.

"You work for Frieza _again_? Why am I not surprised?" Celera remarked as she gracefully dodged another swing from the Saiyan's fist, launching a quick counter attack of her own that Vegeta dodged and batted away.

"Hah! Not for long, I won't!" The prince narrowly ducked under another kick, snarling he launched a barrage of punches that Celera deftly dodged, she parried a straight flipping over Vegeta with one leg outstretched for a agile kick. Vegeta grabbed her ankle in his hand, throwing Celera towards the ground.

The prince jumped up and away, firing a volley of radical energy, which nearly impacted Celera as she stood up, she flipped quickly landing on all fours. Vegeta fired a larger blast her way, But Celera shimmered and the destructive wave of force went right through her afterimage. Vegeta quickly turned watching Celera rocket towards him from the side, their battle resumed. The two Saiyans launched short ranged punches and kicks at high speeds. Each attack was blocked, countered, and returned flawlessly.

Burter sprinted up to Gohan's recovering form, he raised his leg preparing to kick the half breed while he was still down. He stopped short when he heard the cry. Spirit Ball! The blue skinned speedster saw the bandit's rocketing sphere of energy just in time, jumping nimbly to avoid it, to his surprise it turned with Yamcha's hand gestures and followed after him. Yamcha grit his teeth, gesturing right and then left as Burter evaded the attack with dizzying speed. Though it wasn't fast enough to catch up to him, it was fast enough that the bandit kept him hard pressed. "If I kill you, that attack can't be maintained!" Yamcha left the Spirit Ball with just enough energy to continue its course, he relinquished his control of it, placing his hands at his sides. " KA..ME..HA...ME...HAA!" A blue beam of energy rocketed forward towards his speeding opponent. Burter grinned toothily as his scouter beeped for a second. "That all!? That kind of puny power isn't even a challenge!" With a jerking motion he skidded to a stop, backhanding the beam away.

"I just wanted to slow you down!" Yamcha goaded with a smirk.

"What?" Burter remained clueless until the Spirit Ball crashed into his back, as a pain yell escaped his lips as he was knocked over.

Jine opened up with a quick kick which Nail parried, smashing into Jine's side with the sharp tip of his elbow. Jine leapt away, grimacing in pain for a moment, he blocked the Namekian's follow up punch, kicking up into Nail's face following up with a vicious knee to the stomach. "How do you like that slug?"

Nail remained silent, flipping away. The two faced off for a moment, then with no warning, Nail charged forward, aiming a punch at Jine, only at the last second he opened his and a huge wave of energy blasted from his palm, Jine was flung away landing hard on his back as Nail rocketed towards him.

Jeice rocketed back into the battle determined to survive. "You're powerful... I'll admit. But there's no way I'm going give up this soon, nothing will stand between me and my bloody wish!" He fired one handed energy blast into the ground below, launching himself up and out of the way of Seriphere's vicious attack. He landed swiftly behind him, Seriphere spun around in a second grabbing Jeice by the shoulder, making to shatter the bone underneath. Jeice let out a grunt of pain but smirked. "You forget about that blast just now? You bloke do you think it was to just dodge?" He shot one hand into the air, a moment later the beam of energy rocketed out of the ground under Seriphere's feet, engulfing him in the fiery explosion. Jeice jumped, rolling away as the vice hold was released. He struggled to his feet as Seriphere walked out of the explosion, armor smashed jumpsuit torn, but with only minor burns scorching his body. He held the same smirk as before. "Heh... Not as weak as I thought."

"Damn it!" Jeice snarled clenching his fists. "Something has to kill this bloody brute!"

Vegeta mistimed a block, and Celera connected with a solid kick to his face. She wasted little time following up with a knee to the prince's abdomen, but her next kick swung through empty air. In a quick burst of speed Vegeta darted around her, kicking her in the center of her back, and grabbing both of Celera's wrists pushing against her, as Celera tried to push through his guard and go on the offensive again. "Damn you... Celera." Vegeta hissed venomously. "You are just a low-level... I am the prince, _your _prince. The highest of all elites! Where are you finding the strength to match me!?"

"Since you asked nicely..." Celera grunted, her purple aura flaring ferociously around her body, "I train very hard-a low level can defeat an elite if they try hard enough."

"Train? Train!?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed with contempt. "To hell with your training! I represent something you can't and never would be! You can't keep this up for long, I'll overpower you!"

"You think so?" Celera smirked. "You're so focused on boasting about your power, you didn't notice me doing this..." While pushing against Vegeta, she'd swung her legs forward a glimmer of bright blue ki flaring violently.

"Wait...!"

"KAMEHAME...HAAAA!" A burst of white and blue light exploded outwards from the soles of her feet, hurling the Saiyan prince away. Celera knew she only had a few seconds to capitalize before Vegeta got back up. Jine and Nail were trading blows, Burter was back on his feet dodging Yamcha's and Gohan's attacks with slight ease, struggling with the former, Krillin and Ranchor battled from the ground to the sky in a flurry of blows, and Seriphere was advancing on Jeice, batting aside his energy balls like they were nothing. _Kaioken! _Celera's purple aura changed into a fiery red aura before she flickered and disappeared.

Gohan threw a barrage of blows, all of which Burter dodge easily enough, batting him to the ground with a quick chop. Smirking, Burter raised his large fist to hammer way on Yamcha again, who was already bloodied from the beating he'd received. The young half Saiyan gritted his teeth "KAIOKEN!" He cried out surrounding himself in the blistering red aura. He appeared in front of Burter the blue alien could only gawk in shock as Gohan punched him in the stomach, his protective armor shattering like glass, Celera appeared in front of him, kicking him square on the chin. Burter's head snapped back with a sick crack, he toppled backwards, gurgling as he fell to the ground. "I think you killed him!" Yamcha exclaimed. "But thanks."

Celera didn't feel guilty. She had no time now. "Guess I can't control my increase, gotta go!" Seriphere had his large gloved hands around Jeice's neck, and was crushing the life out of their unlikely ally. Celera flew over at blistering speeds, slamming her forearm into Seriphere's ribs, feeling the bones break and give way, before Seriphere could wheeze Celera flipped slamming the bottom of her foot on his chin, a vicious crack echoed as the giant toppled backwards hitting the ground, releasing Jeice. Celera took a sharp breath speeding off, seeing Vegeta start to recover, knowing she was pressed against time.

Krillin dodged a kick from Ranchor and punched him to the side. Celera appeared next to Ranchor as he flew to the side hitting the Ginyu Force member ribs with both knees, feeling the bones buckle and give way, causing him wheeze and drop from punctured lungs.

Nail dodged a flurry of punches from Jine, kicking him into the air with a well timed snap kick. Celera appeared next to Jine as he rocketed upwards, hitting the last Ginyu Force member's shoulder with the edge of her hand, shattering his arm and shoulder joint, causing him to pass out from the shock.

Celera landed in front of Vegeta, her aura flaring up again as she pushed the first stage of the Kaioken to its limits. "Well, funny seeing you here again."

"Why you-just die! Stop breathing!" Vegeta roared angrily, launching himself at Celera and staggering her away with a vicious combination of attacks. Celera blocked, flipping away as she prepared to launch her counterattack when her senses flared alerting her to a large power level approaching. She could see Vegeta, and the others behind him (including Jeice who was wearing a blue scouter he'd taken from Jine's body), noticed it too. "Who in the world could that be..." She let the Kaioken fade out, preferring to conserve her energy. The technique wasn't as draining with her new strength, but she heeded Krillin's warnings.

"I think I know who." Vegeta grunted, grimacing. "Three powers. Each of them greater than Captain Ginyu's... Cooler's Armored Squadron."

"Who's that... Uh?" Yamcha asked with trepidation, raising an eyebrow. Gohan didn't have anything to add, but inside was trembling at the thought of yet even stronger enemies.

"You got be kidding me first the Ginyu and now this..." Jeice groaned with exasperation. "shit, they were supposed to fight each other! Not get in my bloody way!"

"Here he goes..." Celera sighed bracing herself for another rant.

"So that was the grand plan, hm." Vegeta smiled cruelly. "Pit Frieza and his brother against each other. Not bad. My plan is _far_ worthier of a true warrior!" He indicated his assembled opponents. "I was counting on whoever I came across this planet to give me a challenge and so far you haven't disappointed." At this Celera smirked slightly, so this pompous ass knew what humility was. "I've already pushed my strength far beyond what we thought was the limit for Saiyans. If I can come back from the brink of death once more... I'll become powerful enough to leave Frieza a pile of ashes. I shall become the legend... The Super Saiyan." He grinned sadistically imagining himself tearing that tyrant Frieza limb from limb-and blast his brother into oblivion too while he was it. "All I have to do is fight, and recover from a harsh battle before Frieza becomes immortal. And with your little crew-" He indicated Celera, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, and Jeice. "-And the Armored Squadron together at this one place shouldn't be too-" an arc of cut him off, detonating in his face and knocking Vegeta to the ground.

Celera snorted. "So much for that anticlimactic speech of the ages_. About _time someone clamped his mouth." She only shook her head after, so Vegeta was a pompous ass.

The Armored Squadron slowly descended. Their leader, the blue skinned, blonde haired, french accented Salza wearing his brightly colored armor, smirked widely as Vegeta fell. "The stupid moron... All he ever does is talk." The three elite soldiers of Cooler advanced on the group. "Who's next?"

* * *

Ranchor is just fodder. But if you are curious. He belongs to a race that resembles Burter roughly, but with a different complexion and body build. And his skin isn't blue. I figured I should say that before anything, there will be more fighting, a lot of fighting. Had this chapter done for a few days now.


	17. Chapter 17

I remember someone saying Jeice being with Bulma. I can't stress this enough but that won't be happening. Jeice just fit the part I gave him simple as that, he's selfish and cowardly as seen in the anime.

* * *

Salza smirked as he surveyed the ruined battlefield. The Ginyu Force had been decimated by Celera, whose fight with Vegeta had been interrupted when Salza and his Squadron intervened blasting the Saiyan prince down with a surprise attack. "Well then..." The french accented warrior said as he warmed up. "Time to clean up. Jeice, stay back and you will not be harmed."

Celera readied herself in a loose stance. All three of the Squadron were equal to or as strong as she was. She didn't know to what extend she'd have to power up to beat them, would she need to use a Kaioken times two? "Guys, stay back. This isn't your fight." She warned Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan firmly. She didn't worry about Jeice. Ginyu's second right hand man may have been a big deal a while ago. But he'd make no difference in this battle. Deathly silence fell as Celera weighed up each of her opponents carefully. Then, flaring her purple aura, she flipped darting to the left.

"Get after her!" Salza ordered, racing to intercept with his comrades hot on his heels. Celera came to a stop as Salza and the squad's large green brute, this one by the name of Doore, cut her off. The third soldier, Neiz the tallest of the group, stopped behind her trying to prevent her from retreating. Celera flipped into the air but the brute Doore got ahead of her, Celera rocketed passed him with a quick flare of shining aura. Neiz appeared under her, grabbing a hold of one of her legs and hurling her towards the ground. Celera grunted, the ground grazing her limbs and gi, looking up in time to see all three soldiers rocketing down towards her, she jumped away, flipping backwards as their combined attack impacted with the ground leaving a descent sized crater. Celera narrowed her eyes, raising her guard the three soldiers prepared for another attack. _If I used a triple, no a double this would be child's play. But, the Kaioken must be used sparingly-plus the beating that Vegeta gave me is making it difficult to fight to my full capabilities. Guess I have no choice! _"Come on, I'll take all three of you on!" She shouted.

"Heh... Quite eager to die isn't she?" Neiz asked the others. Doore responded with a chuckle and slight nod. "Mmm." Salza smirked. "Let's stop playing games and fight seriously, shall we?" Celera smiled slightly. _Just testing my strength, weren't you? _She took a breath calming her mind, trying to achieve total harmony. "KAIOKEN!" She shouted, within seconds the Armored Squadron was swarming her, raining down lightning fast blows that she blocked. She pivoted to the side dodging Salza's kick while jabbing an elbow into his exposed side, the lapse in focus proved detrimental as Doore swooped around behind her smashing his elbow in the small of her back. She flipped away with a few font handsprings, taking a breath. She let out a cry charging straight back into the fight like a fiery bullet. _I'll press my attack, let's go!_

At the last second the three soldiers split up, avoiding her attack, and charged at her from three angles. Celera knew this was the perfect opening-they would nt expect a counter attack from the makeshift perimeter. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" At the cry, her body was engulfed in a flickering red aura, with speed that bellied anything they've ever seen Celera shot across the ground slamming a solid blow to each of her opponents. The three soldiers slammed into the floor, Celera reducing the Kaioken to its first stage slipped into a comfortable stance. The soldiers sprang to their feet a moment later, slightly injured Neiz bleeding from his busted lip and Doore bleeding from his nose.

"Damn her!" Salza snarled. "This should have been over in seconds!" He let loose an energy beam which Celera nimbly flipped over, ducking over Doore's which followed after. She landed on her feet pivoting, facing them again. _This is getting me nowhere, I can't use the Kaioken forever! If only there were just two._ Salza stalked towards the female Saiyan, a bolt of ki crackling in each hand as he frowned in frustration. "You've caused us enough trouble, girlie!" He swung his arms back, raising them ready to fire, a blur of movement sent him flying, landing in a heap a few hundred yards away. He shakily stood his feet, glancing around wildly for the fool. "Who...?"

"Who do you think?" Vegeta stood behind him, a nasty burn on the side of his body, but he didn't show any outwards signs of pain only anger. "Celera, do what you will. The blue one shot me from behind, so I'm going to kill the scum. When these three are done with, I'll be back for you, so don't you dare think I'm changing sides or anything. Got it?"

"Loud and clear." Celera nodded, somewhat relieved her two most powerful enemies were going to be fighting each other. She turned, looking back at Deiz and Doore. "Let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

Another brutal kick sent Salza flying into the air again, and this time he collided with a plateau, the rubble collapsing in around him. Vegeta smirked gesturing the 'just bring it' sign curling his fingers, an enraged Salza rocketed straight towards him. The elite soldier began to punching wildly, Vegeta deflected each one with ease, it was laughable to the prince. "Come on, Salza! Is this the best you can do? Where's the might of the strongest soldiers in the universe?" He jumped away, evading another punch. "Or are you just all talk?"

"Go to Hell! You stupid baboon!" Salza roared, lunging after him. He continued his rage induced, frenzied, unsuccessful attack. The prince no longer needed to block, simply shifting and pivoting from side to side avoiding each strike, his arms folded in a mocking display and a nonchalant expression on his face. "I'll see you there when I do." He boasted with a smirk. Salza frowned, grimacing, summoning the rest of his power and forming a flickering blade of energy around his hand, his patented Salza blade. "This will cleave you in two! No matter if you are stronger than me!" He yelled, swinging his arm down wildly, but Vegeta caught Salza's hand in mid-swing. Grunting with effort, Vegeta gave a sharp jerk twisting it around, snapping the bones in Salza's wrist. The blue skinned blonde haired warrior howled in agony. Vegeta pressed his advantage hammering sharp and precise blows into Salza's chest and stomach cracking his armor, then slammed his hand right through Salza's shoulder guard, knocking him to the ground. Attacking the most armored point, just to show off his strength. He wouldn't admit it, but his hand was aching from that last attack. Salza groaned, spitting up blood, trying to get away, but Vegeta swept his arm , incinerating Salza with a blaze of energy.

Celera dodged Neiz's first attack, the tall alien followed up with a series of dizzying strikes only to be dodged swiftly. She flipped over a low kick, but Doore was charging like a green bull behind her. Dodging and blocking another dizzying flurry of strikes, Celera somersaulted over Doore's head, landing gracefully facing her two opponents. With loud cries Neiz and Doore rocketed forward continuing their relentless offensive attack, Celera dodged and pivoted, ducking under Doore's massive leg and flipping away from Neiz's elbow jab that followed after. She jumped putting on a burst of speed, the red aura replaced by her purple aura long evaporating the Kaioken. She leapt, rebounding off of a tree, quickly dodging as Doore charged with unexpected speed knocking the tree out of the ground. This time Celera charged, deftly dodging Neiz's next punch as it ripped through one of her black wristbands, missing her by just inches. She dodged another flurry of punches from Neiz, grabbing him by the ankle and swung around, her shin crashing into Doore's armor shattering the plate. Doore was sent flipping back, crashing into the ground with a loud thud, as Neiz renewed his vicious attack, dodging the vicious onslaught their shins collided both absorbing the impact, breaking away. "Wow, you guys are pretty tough! But it's time to end this!" Celera said, dodging another kick. She saw an opening, she gathered her ki into her fist slamming it into Neiz's jaw, the bones buckling and giving way, she followed up with a quick kick that bent Neiz's knee sickly, making him stumble. Celera brought her elbow down on the base of Neiz's as he staggered, flipping back as her opponent fell. Neiz struggled to get up, but Celera, straining as she activated the Kaioken shot forward going in the for the kill, kneeing the amphibious warrior away. A loud crunch echoed as bones broke under Celera's knee.

The large green brute Doore stood to his feet, looking beat up blood dotting his body with bruises, Neiz's flying form smashed into him sending the both tumbling in a knot of limbs. Doore spat up some blood, looking up to Celera, red aura burning fiercely around her, as she cupped her hands at her sides, hovering overhead. "Kamehameha!" She thrusted her arms forward, the charged blue beam of ki engulfing the two elite soldiers, the impact tearing through them, making them black out from pain.

Celera floated to the ground, wiping some sweat from her brow. "Woah... I didn't think those two were going to be so relentless, that should do for a warm up..." She looked up, frowning to see the Saiyan prince walking towards her, incinerating the the Ginyu Force and Armored Squadron members who remained alive but unconscious.

"Taking your time," Vegeta remarked, flexing his arms, preparing for the coming battle. "I believe we have a score to settle. Judging by the state of you, it won't take long."

"You like to hear yourself talk." Celera said, clenching her fists at her sides. "I was just warming up... So if you're done talking..." Celera slid into a fighting stance. _I'm sure Gohan will notice._

"How dare you, low-level." Vegeta snarled, anger consuming his face. "How do you think you are to challenge me!? You, low level who tries to climb above her rank as a third class. You don't deserve the thirty seconds it'll take me to wipe you out!" He was ready to lash out with a degrading sentence, when something caught his attention, Celera too.

"Hey you guys, you feel that?" Krillin asked. "Another high power level arrived on the planet!"

"Hah." Vegeta snorted. "What is this, a tourist sight? How come everyone and Galick knows who else is coming to this planet?"

"They're strong." Celera looked in the direction of the incoming power. "And they're heading for us."

Gohan's eyes widened as did his smile as he saw the two approaching figures in the sky. "Look! It's my daddy and uncle! Raditz!"

Vegeta yes bugged, and he gaped. "What?! There's no way that's him! The only power I've ever felt in that league is Frieza!"

Celera felt a strange a mix of happiness and jealousy. _Took you long enough, you've done it again. A new plateau. I'll have to train harder now.  
_

* * *

Goku and Raditz, fresh from their training in one hundred times earth gravity, thanks to a nifty senzu bean, arrived to find the battlefield a scene of total devastation. Half-burnt corpses lay scattered around the ground as a reminder. Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan stood injured and heaving for air, in a group with an orange alien warrior. And at the center stood Vegeta and Celera, the prince glaring at the brothers. He smiled, his grin shaking just slightly. "So, you've improved. Good! You might give me a challenge." He held his glare , trying to clear his thoughts. "It won't do you any good. I've pushed myself through the most intense training you can imagine, I've been fighting non-stop. I'm finally becoming the legend-the Super Saiyan!" He laughed darkly, there was no way they might have surpassed him.

Raditz crossed his arms. "That's nice and all, but crazy old aside. We've been training hard too, you won't believe the kind of potential Kakarot has. He's long since overtaken me. In fact I don't think you'd stance a chance if you tried fighting him... So how about we put aside our rivalry, just for now, and together we can defeat Frieza once and for all." He held out a hand, and Goku smiled in good nature. "Come on Vegeta don't you want to be free of Frieza?"

"Hrrg..." Vegeta vibrated with rage at the mere thought. "_How dare you! _Think _I, _the greatest of a race of fine warrior, need help from your kind? I will defeat Frieza, alone! You three are just renegades to be exterminated, I will not allow you to interfere with my destiny!" He roared, lunging at the trio in front of him as a blue aura surged around his body. "Prepare yourself for the might of a Super-"

"You little brat!" Celera snarled barely containing her anger for the short man.

Vegeta's shot cut off into a choking sound of surprise as Goku appeared between him and Raditz and Celera, catching his rocketing fist with ease. "Stay out of the way, Vegeta." Goku narrowed his eyes his brows knitting together. "If you won't help us, then leave." The prince swung his other fist at breakneck speeds. The earth raised Saiyan vanished, now standing behind Vegeta. Vegeta, now shaking, whirled around, launching a two handed energy wave at point blank range. When the dust finally cleared, Goku was unharmed not even a speck of dust was on him. The Saiyan's expression lightened. "You've improved a lot! Well done."

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" Vegeta roared, launching himself at Goku, going into a high speed frenzy of attacks, But Goku calmly dodged each one as if the Saiyan prince was moving in slow motion. "Vegeta, calm down. You're not going to get anywhere fighting like that. Veins slowly began to throb on Vegeta's forehead. Flecks of foam hissing from his mouth as he let out an inhuman growl. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He shot forward again with reckless abandon, this time the young Saiyan reacted, ducking under his first attack and driving his fist into Vegeta's gut. Stepping back and away, as Vegeta gasped for air leaving a trench in the ground where his foot was, Goku fired an elbow jab, it rammed into Vegeta's face knocking him backwards to the floor. The two simple strikes were devastating. "Give up. You're not going to beat me fighting like this." Normally Goku would've paid more attention, relishing a match with Vegeta, but the tyrant Frieza kept weighing on his mind. He could already feel the tyrant's awful power, all the way from across the planet. Vegeta, finally regained his breath and his world wasn't spinning in spots of black and white, he raised his head with a new look in his eye...Awe "I was wrong... Look at you, Kakarot.. You must be as strong as Frieza." He smiled coughing up a bit of blood. "It's you.. You're the Super Saiyan!" He carefully climbed to his feet, struggling to stay upright. "Heh... We did our best Raditz, Celera and we came so far... But it was your younger brother after all... In case you need anymore motive to fight Frieza. Did Raditz ever tell you what happened to Planet Vegeta?"

Goku nodded with a confused expression. "He said it was destroyed by a meteor. But my sister and father believe it was Frieza."

"It wasn't a meteor." Vegeta shook his head stumbling back a little as he almost lost the strength to stand upright. "It was Frieza!"

"Huh, what?" The brothers looked shocked.

"He destroyed us because... He was afraid! That one day a Super Saiyan would rise up, and slay him. You must do it Kakarot." He flared his aura, lifting himself slowly into the air. "You must defeat Frieza! Avenge our race!" He soared off leaving a dust cloud in his wake shaking slightly as he flew. _I've got to get off of this rock... If those two titans clash... The whole planet Namek could be destroyed!"_

_Men... _Celera said to herself groaning as she slipped away from their group.

"Should we just let him get away? Doesn't seem right." Raditz asked.

"He's no threat now." Goku shrugged. "And I don't think it'd be right without giving him a chance to train. It was so easy... But anyway..." He turned to his group of friends. "Hey, guys. How's it going?" He blinked owlishly. "Where'd Celera go?"

"Better now that you're here." Yamcha answered pointing in the sky. "Here she comes, she's got Vegeta."

Before the Saiyan could retort a voice shouted with glee. "Daddy! Daddy!" Gohan bolted up to his father, who scooped him up holding him tightly. "You're here! I knew you'd come!"

Goku smiled. "You've been very brave. Well done, son. I'm proud of you." He turned to the side to look at Jeice. "So, who's the Piccolo look alike, and the, erm, other orange guy?"

Celera deposited Vegeta unceremoniously to the ground scowling. She stood next to Raditz, who was off to the side away from the gathering. "I was hoping Kakarot wouldn't let him get away. I guess I was asking for too much." He said looking at her with a small smirk.

"Heh." She chuckled. "One of us has to be the pragmatic one. I love him and all, but he is too naive." She sneered at the prince's form. "And, besides I wouldn't let Vegeta escape this planet all that talk of pride and honor and he has none.

Raditz nodded agreeing silently. "So, you really think our brother can defeat Frieza?"

"Kakarot is the best chance we have," Raditz answered.

"I am Nail. Namek's most powerful warrior, if that is not too great a boast." Nail gave a slight bow.

"Introductions are in order. My name is Jeice. A former... Soldier of Frieza." Jeice said. "I formed an alliance with these earthlings and woman. I saved their lives in exchange for one of the dragon's three wishes."

"Three?" Goku scratched his head staring blankly. "We'll have to be careful then. So, we've already got a few Dragonballs."

"Yeah." Krillin nodded to the left. "The rest are at Frieza's ship, in that direction. But, Frieza is there too."

"All right, no problem." Goku cracked his knuckles and neck. "Whether I'm this Super Saiyan Vegeta says or not. Frieza has to pay for everything he's done. Fighting him was always the plan. Let's go!" He soared off and the others took off after him. Celera carrying the prince like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

"So, I think we should give Jeice the first wish. I'm pretty sure it's a small thing anyway,"Yamcha said as they flew at a moderate speed.

"That's right," Jeice said. "I want have all of my power available to me, in this youthful body."

"Alright then..." Raditz mused, closing his eyes. "I don't care mind you, I'm just here to make sure Kakarot doesn't go and do something stupid. I can't imagine I'll be of much use if any, though." He said, sighing to himself. "I could take the Ginyu Force now, but not Vegeta or Frieza. It won't be my battle, in the end."

Krillin nodded slightly. Raditz had indeed gotten stronger, a lot stronger. Though nowhere near as much as Goku. The bald monk figured he could use the Kaioken to overcome him, if only for a very short amount of time anyway. "All right. Goku. What do you think? I say the first wish is to bring back Piccolo and Kami.

"Come on," Celera elbowed her eldest brother in the ribs earning a glare. In return she puffed her cheeks out frowning back. "Don't sell yourself short, brother. We all need to work together as a team. Don't underestimate your own abilities." All she got in return was a sigh and the side of her brother's face. Growling quietly she looked forward, if he wanted to be a sad sack that was on him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Goku looked back at Krillin. "I'm not so sure about having Piccolo around again, but we can't have one without the other, and having the Dragonballs on earth is pretty handy. I guess that leaves the third wish for the people Zarbon and those other invaders killed. Then we can use this wish on earth to restore the Namekian people. I can't wait to see Tein again. I wonder how he's doing on King Kai's planet."

"Speak of the devil," a familiar voice spoke in their minds. Taking most of the group by surprise. "Remember what _I told you not to do? _The _one thing _I wanred you against doing? I'll give you a hint.. It starts with fighting and ends with Frieza! You imbecile! Are you brain dead?! You-will-die!" King Kai ranted.

"Quiet down," Celera grumbled massaging her temples. "Not so loud I'm right here!"

"Aw, come on King Kai, he can't be that tough." Goku replied nonchalantly. "I'm a Super Saiyan now! Didn't you hear Vegeta?" King Kai's voice turned into incoherent splutters. Clearly a certain Saiyan by the name of Goku wasn't taking this seriously.

Jeice was about to make a comment on how strange it was to hear a disembodied voice in his head, when another occurred to him, slamming into him like a sledgehammer blocking everything else out. "I know now... I thought I recognized you from somewhere." He flew up to Goku. "Yes, you look almost exactly like him."

"Who?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There was a Saiyan, a low level. He took on suicide missions not even Frieza's elite would dare to take on. I was watching when Frieza destroyed your planet. There was one Saiyan -he looked just like you- he flew right up to Frieza, and opposed him to the end. Frieza stared right into his eyes as he killed him along with rest of his race."

"This warrior..." Raditz mused, folding his arms. "What did he look like? Besides Kakarot?"

Jeice narrowed his eyes, trying to remember. "He wore, I think it was green armor and a red headband? And the scar on his face was quite memorable.

"Bardock..." Raditz whispered, barely audible for the others to hear. "So father fought to the end..."

"Our dad?" Goku blinked. "He must have been really brave." He frowned, increasing his speed. "And Frieza killed him personally. That monster..."

* * *

Frieza at this moment, was infuriated. Actually that's an understatement. The tyrant hadn't moved from his spot in his ship since the Ginyu went out. The air was heavy and if one felt carefully it was radiating with the promise of death. Slow and agonizing or fast and painless. "Scouts! Report! I want a report!"

"Scouts are missing, my lord!"

"Then you or somebody better report, before I lose my temper!" The tyrant snarled, blasting a random soldier that was passing by.

"Um..." A minion hazarded reluctantly. "We've lost contact with Vegeta and the Ginyu Force. But, we've picked up readings that match Cooler's Armored Squadron. But, they've disappeared too, my lord. But, some new energy signals have arrived."

"Then what?" Frieza asked eerily calm.

"Well, we're not sure... Sir." The current technician admitted hesitantly. "One of the readings was so high it broke the scale, my lord." Frieza let out a cry of anger, as his eyes narrowed, a second later the entire ship exploded leaving a blanket of black smoke. A single figure stalked out from the wreckage. _Useless, they're all useless! Worth it still. _There were planet of fresh ships still on the plane. And more minions to fry after this. The tyrant turned his head, hearing the soft tac signaling feet touching the ground. A peach skinned man stood facing him with scruffy black hair and wearing an orange martial arts uniform. "And who are you supposed to be? Try outs are over." Frieza said annoyingly, not in the mood for any more surprises today. He was expecting Cooler soon.

The earth raised Saiyan calmly walked towards the tyrant, weighing him up and preparing for battle. "Frieza..."

"That's me, now you do well to get away, today I am liable of utterly _crushing _you and wipe all traces of your existence from history. Frieza turned slowly to face the gi glad stranger. He supposed he'd need to teach this cretin a lesson in manners, nobody addressed him so blantly. The tyrant phased out of sight a moment later, swooping in behind Goku, lashing out with one arm. His eyes widened when Vegeta caught it, holding back Frieza's attack without a flinch. "Vegeta!? Why... You... Impudent...!" Frieza shook with rage, grimacing as the prince buried a fist in his gut knocking him away.

"Vegeta!?" Goku looked shocked. "I thought-"

"I will overlook you, your brother's, and your snide sister's disrespect. Once I'm done with Frieza you're next." The prince declared smoothly.

"But, you're not strong enough." Goku reasoned, frowning. "You could get killed!"

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" Vegeta roared whirling around to face the earth raised Saiyan with a deadly glare. "I will defeat Frieza and then you renegades are next."

Goku opened his mouth to object again, but closed it seeing Frieza stalking towards Vegeta. "All right," he relented lifting himself off of the ground. "Good luck, Vegeta." Goku said sincerely.

Vegeta allowed himself to smirk, eying the tyrant with unmatched blood lust. "It's over Frieza! I've become the very thing you fear the most, that's haunted your nightmares. I've become a Super Saiyan!"

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes time Vegeta," Frieza said through gritted teeth as he was now a few meters away from the flame haired man. "IF we do! You impudent little monkey, how dare you betray me like this after everything I've done for you!" Frieza snarled crouching into a stance.

Vegeta chuckled, smirking as he slipped into his own stance. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we." His smirk widened.

* * *

I was debating whether Goku fights the first form of Frieza or Vegeta does. I decided on Vegeta for my own reasons. Goku will have his time to fight with Frieza so don't worry about that. I'll most likely have to add a chapter maybe two onto this arc due to some changes I made. To those who reviewed thank you very much for reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

Writer's block and planning kills me I swear it turns my brain to mush so many ideas so much! Anyways I'm trying to get this done all in one day or pretty close to it. Originally I didn't want Namek to go on as long as it did in the anime, but I changed my mind. Shouldn't be _that _long though. For those who I kept waiting I do apologize.

Who gets to die first? That's quite the question to be asked but I won't tell.

Goku becoming a Super Saiyan? For the person who reviewed I forgot your name. I can safely say in the beginning when I first wrote this I intended for Goku to transform after Raditz killed Gohan in the first battle.

It was going to be a lot different than how I have it now. I _really don't _want to go the canon route, honestly I don't. But Goku transforming is a big thing, I just hate doing the same thing as the anime. I am not a Goku fan boy at all in that regard.

* * *

Frieza lunged away from his opponent, glaring as the prince righted himself, waiting for another attack. Vegeta smirked as a thought came to mind. "What's the matter Frieza, are you afraid? Don't tell me you're _really _afraid."

"Quite the comedian aren't you Vegeta." Frieza replied, waving his hand nonchalantly. He didn't have time for this nonsense, however he was a little curious that Vegeta had gotten so powerful. Not to worry, he'd still be done in a short order whether he had to transform or not.

Vegeta frowned. "Well, then allow me to show you!"

"Show me?" Frieza nodded. "I suppose you would try Vegeta. But, you've grown so powerful... It'd be a shame for me to destroy that. So work for me again Vegeta, I promise... I'll be more forgiving when I punish you for your rebellion. But if you refuse, I'll make sure I give you a proper burial."

"Shut up!" Vegeta prepared for battle. "I don't need to work for you again. There's nothing you can offer me."

Have it your way." Frieza lazily raised a hand, instantly firing a bright purple energy beam from his index finger. However, Vegeta punched the blast, sending it hissing angrily into the sky before it crash into a small island. "Nice try Frieza," he said. "Are you going to keep shooting blasts, or are you going to actually fight?"

Frieza sighed. "You Saiyans... You're all the same, all you want to do is fight..."

* * *

Goku, Raditz, Celera, Gohan, Nail, Krillin, and Jeice stood on a rocky platform a mile away, watching the two super powers face off. "Is everyone clear on the plan?" Raditz asked.

Celera gave a small nod. "If Vegeta goes down, Goku will go down and face Frieza next."

"Remember it well." Raditz kept his focus straight ahead. "I only hope Vegeta is right... That you are _the _Super Saiyan." He shook with anticipation. "It's up to you and Vegeta now."

"I'll be ready," Goku said pounding his fist into his hand.

* * *

"I guess you're here for revenge." Frieza said smiling arrogantly. "I'm the most feared being in the galaxy. You won't achieve anything."

"I don't care!" Vegeta shouted back, flying towards Frieza."You're going to beg for mercy at my feet! Haagghh!" Frieza spun away, and Vegeta's first attack swung through empty air. Frieza struck back with a punch of his own, Vegeta battled his arm away skewing the attack, he jumped in the air swinging the back of his fist at Frieza's skull. Frieza flipped out of the way, lunging off of the ground behind him towards the Saiyan. He opened his hands, firing a small beam of energy out of each of his fingers as he steadily advanced. Vegeta twisted and spun with ease through the air avoiding all ten. A solitary beam just grazed his shoulder, he gritted his teeth in pain, Frieza took advantage of the distraction appearing behind Vegeta. On instinct Vegeta swung a back fist, the blow hit jarring Frieza just as he kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the water.

Frieza narrowed his eyes, whipping his head left to right. "Vegeta, where are you?" A black and white blur shot towards Frieza like lightning, swinging a fist at him. Frieza dodged touching down a island behind him. Vegeta floated in the air, water dripping off of him with a few small scratches on his frame, but unharmed for the most part. "Hmph," he mumbled to himself.

_Vegeta..._ Frieza thought. _How did a Saiyan become my first form's equal, regardless it's still a disturbing thought. I was right to wipe them out. The other will have to be next._

Ten seconds crept by in silence, without warning Frieza waved his hand, and the air around Goku exploded in a violent cloud of energy. The abrupt violent detonation of ki rocked the ground for miles around, forming a huge mushroom cloud of smoke. Rocks tumbled down the ground as large chunks, thrown up by the powerful shock wave. Slowly the smoke cleared, revealing the Saiyan prince his armor a little dirtied. A protective bubble of ki shimmered around him. He exhaled, lowering his arms from in front of his face. "That wasn't bad!" He put on a burst of speed rushing Frieza, just as he reached the tyrant he lashed out with his tail, but the appendage passed through an afterimage.

Vegeta phased into sight behind the tyrant, kicking him through a nearby mountain. The mountain dissipated, crumbling to the ground, with a start Frieza climbed to his feet. His skin was blemished with dirt and small cuts but he didn't appear hurt. "That was quite the clever move...It won't save you." Vegeta appeared behind him, but this time Frieza was prepared.

Vegeta threw a quick succession of punches, but Frieza blocked them with his forearms, reaching out with his mental prowess and grabbing hold of the debris around the two fighters. Rocks and boulders shot from the ground, rocketing towards Vegeta. The prince jumped up and away, dodging and weaving through the onslaught of earth projectiles. "Psychic power too, tch figures." He jumped over a boulder, while punching another one into bits, he formed a wall with his ki smashing the rest of the projectiles as they flew towards him. "Done with your charade Frieza?" He called to Frieza with a smirk, Frieza just grinned.

"Don't like my telekinesis?" He asked, flying over, landing a good hundred or so meters away from Vegeta, poised on a small cliff. "Let's fight the old fashioned way then, shall we, if it makes you more comfortable."

"I don't need your generosity!" Vegeta replied, preparing himself as he looked up at the powerful tyrant.

"Oh, of course not." Frieza said, waving his right hand. "I won't use this hand to fight you. Just my left. How about that?"

"I don't care either way." Vegeta moved his neck, getting a loud crack. "Hold yourself back, I won't stop you."

"Okay." Frieza put his right hand behind his back. "If I used both it'd seem like _I _actually had to try to beat you."

"Your mistake! Let's go!"" Vegeta charged forward, his aura pulsing madly in bright blue arcs of energy. He threw the first punch, Frieza retreated avoiding the attack entirely, and swung back with his left hand. Vegeta swayed back, avoiding the punch by a hair, blasting Frieza's legs to try and stumble him. The tyrant jumped over the attack, kicking off of Vegeta's chest with both feet. Vegeta staggered back, pain rushing to his torso, he gritted his teeth digging into his reserves. He righted himself up, rushing back into the fight. He went for a high feint and Frieza took the bait. Grabbing Frieza's tail in both hands, the prince rammed his knee into Frieza's spine. Frieza hissed with each bone breaking strike, his own blue aura flaring up wildly as he thrashed around madly. Vegeta smirked jumping back, while avoiding his flailing opponent, with a mighty swing Vegeta launched him to the side, causing the tyrant to barrel through a nearby mountain.

Frieza blasted out of the debris with an enraged yell he rocketed towards Vegeta. The Saiyan prince flared his own aura flying towards Frieza. They traded blows in rapid succession with the utmost precision. Frieza now forced to use both of his hands having a slight edge in raw power and speed, Vegeta in technique and skill planning a step ahead. Frieza mistimed a block and Vegeta's foot careened through the air, slamming into Frieza's stomach. Frieza gasped out spit, but quickly countered with a vicious tail strike knocking Vegeta towards the ground.

Vegeta winced as he rolled back from Frieza's follow up attack. He wasn't accustomed to fighting enemies with tails they could use in battle. He rarely if ever used his, it was bigger weakness than anything, and it was clear Frieza's tail was stronger and more useful. That didn't matter. The prince sprung to his feet, the tyrant overbalancing try to land a punch. Vegeta gripped his wrist, slamming his knee against the bone until he heard the loud crunch. Frieza howled in agony, but Vegeta wasn't done he flipped up and over him driving both knees into the small of his back knocking him forward. Pressing his offense he attempted to follow up with an axe handle, but Frieza screamed in rage, his aura suddenly exploding outwards knocking Vegeta back.

They stood a few meters in front of the other, Frieza glaring in disbelief and pain not only at how long Vegeta was taking to die, but the fact he broke his arm like a twig. Vegeta was amazed and exhilarated that he was battering Frieza. The tyrant heaved a painful breath, calming himself down. "Stop stalling Frieza."

"Hmm?" Frieza knew he was too cocky for his own good. "So my secret is out then I suppose."

"That's right." Vegeta laughed as spoke. "I know you can transform, beating you around was too east and got old. Go ahead and transform."

"Oh, Vegeta." Frieza chuckled darkly as he spoke. "You're about to see a form not even your father had the privilege to see, and then you will die before submitting to me."

An eerie red light began to resonate off of Frieza's body. His body rattled with power as cracks began to stretch in his armor. "YAAAHH!" His entire armor top shattered from the pressure as his muscles bulged. But he was far from done with another shriek his limbs began to get thicker, and a bright blue light began to flicker up and down his form became a blood red. "RAAAHHH!" The tyrant's cry intensified as he pushed himself to attain total concentration on the transformation. He sprouted upwards, his height doubling, even tripling and showed no signs of stopping as he bulked up each solitary limb the size of his previous body. His horns jutted upwards, there was one last pulse of red light then it faded away.

Vegeta stared up at Frieza's towering form, shaking as he realized what he was really up against. _It's evident he's physically stronger but his ki... It's increased, at least doubled!_

_"_Why are you shaking Vegeta, I thought you'd like my new look." Frieza said, giving a mock smile. Vegeta gritted his teeth glaring at the monster before him. _He may have gotten stronger, but he isn't unbeatable. I broke his arm last time, he's just an obstacle! _He jumped forward to attack, but Frieza moved faster than his eyes could follow, appearing in front of Vegeta, launching him into the air with a kick. Vegeta flipped in midair recovering, he whirled around to face the tyrant, but he was gone now hovering in the air in front of him, Vegeta tried to attack, but Frieza hammered him to the ground with a fist.

Vegeta spat out some blood struggling to push himself up to his feet. _How can two blows hurt this bad, it's like he isn't even trying!? _Frieza shot towards the ground landing hard on the center of Vegeta's back, driving him into the ground. The tyrant jumped away, standing a few feet from his opponent with his arms crossed. Vegeta heaved for air as he pulled himself into a tight crouch, jumping up and away. Frieza watched him with his beady eyes. _What's next Vegeta?_

_"_GALICK GUN-FIRE!" Vegeta launched the charged beam of purple energy, Frieza stood directly in his path not uncrossing his arms to block or even making a move to dodge. At the last second, he swung both of his hands under, knocking the beam from its trajectory sending it into the upper atmosphere where it harmlessly exploded. Frieza slowly began to smile. "Don't tell me you're already done. _Prince _Vegeta, I was expecting a little more."

"I... Won't lose!" Vegeta seethed to himself. Charging headway again. "I am the Super Saiyan! I will beat you Frieza!"

Frieza dodged the lunge with ease, smacking Vegeta away with his tail. "Vegeta are you going to go on about your childish stories. There's no such thing." He inclined his head smirking as he looked down at Vegeta who was just standing up again. "The difference between us is simple," Frieza said. "You achieve a power level of half a million maybe a little more and are so impressed that you decide it's the fulfillment of some prophecy. While I possess the same power in my first form, I merely think why does this body have to be so weak? My current form, you might be _interested _in listening, has a measured power level of over _one million_. So knock yourself out," he folded his arms again. "Think I'm bluffing."

"There's no way!" Vegeta roared, hurling himself back into the fight.

"Then I will show you." Frieza said. He took Vegeta's next punch to the face without flinching in the slightest. "How delusional you have become, Vegeta. This is getting old." He spun around in the air delivering a punch to his gut, Vegeta gasped doubling over as spit and blood gushed from his mouth, with another twist he delivered a solid roundhouse kick to Vegeta's side that made him cry out in agony as he was sent tumbling away once again. Frieza chased after him, knocking him further up into the air with a brutal uppercut, and kicked him back down to the ground again kicking up a cloud of dust. Vegeta coughed loudly, rolling over on his back, struggling to stay conscious as he spit up blood. "Well?" Frieza raised an eyebrow. "Still not dead, I'm quite impressed."

* * *

"All right you're up." Raditz turned to Goku. "Be careful."

Goku nodded with a small smirk. "Don't worry I'll be careful."

"Daddy!" Gohan clung to his father's pants leg looking up at him with shimmering eyes. "Can I help?" He asked.

"No. At least not now." Celera said resting a hand on the young boy's messy head, ruffling his hair. "Your father's got this pink freak." She turned to him with a fierce glare, though it wasn't directed at him. "Win brother."

"Don't worry I intend to."

* * *

So there's another chapter for my readers. It did take a little long but writer's block and planning is killing me, it simply kills me you have no idea.

I'll take this time to answer a concern more in depth.

Concerning Goku going super saiyan. Originally what was to happen was Raditz comes to earth beats the tar out of Goku and Celera. Gohan headbutts him like in the anime but Raditz kills him where Goku put him in a full nelson a second before. Anyways Gohan was supposed to die and Goku would transform into a Super Saiyan from the beginning. I don't want to spoil it, I hate spoiling but if you are wondering will Goku transform on Namek... The answer is... Yes he will. Now look what you did made me spoil it! XP

Hope that helps out in someway. If not just PM I do explain things if there is a question or two.


End file.
